


Bienvenue au Paradis

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри едет в отпуск, и все получается совсем не так, как он планировал</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с Джеком на весенний Малфой-фест

Больше выкручиваться было невозможно — все поводы и отговорки оказались исчерпаны, и Гарри согласился. С другой стороны, короткое «да» стоило радостного взгляда и восторга, с которым Габриэль бросился на шею, но Гарри все равно поставил твердое условие: отель должен быть достаточно тихим, уединенным, а еще лучше — маггловским.

Габи капризно скривил губы, сверкнул глазами из-под длинной, крашеной «перьями» челки, но смирился и начал увлеченно выбирать место для отдыха.

С тех пор, как Гарри познакомился с Габриэлем Трампом, прошел уже год, и сначала любовник вроде бы разделял его нежелание афишировать эту связь, но в последнее время он все чаще пребывал в плохом настроении и срывался. Гарри его понимал, поэтому, несмотря на некоторые опасения, согласился отметить годовщину совместной поездкой. Он не то чтобы стыдился, но однополые отношения не были обыденными в магическом мире, а от своей необычности и исключительности Гарри устал еще в детстве.

Хорошо, что Джинни это поняла и спокойно дала ему развод через пять лет совместной жизни. Не стала устраивать скандалов и сенсаций — просто ушла. А потом контракт охотника из ее команды — Анджея Сталя — не продлили, и он уехал, растворился на континенте.

Тогда Гарри чувствовал себя очень одиноким — он привык к Анджею, был благодарен ему и даже думал, что влюблен, но тот исчез из его жизни, и осталась только неприглядная реальность — семья распалась, а впереди ожидало унылое существование наедине с собой, в очередной раз отличившимся оригинальностью.

Потом было несколько лет неудачных попыток встречаться с кем-нибудь, но известность не позволяла Гарри открыто искать себе партнера, и вот, наконец, он случайно встретил Трампа.

Гарри вошел в магазин мадам Малкин, когда Габриэль примерял мантию. Ожидая своей очереди, он, уверенный, что остается незаметным, залюбовался стройным молодым человеком, который вертелся перед зеркалом в глубине магазина. Однако Габриэль заметил его взгляд, подошел на выходе. Так все и началось.

 

* * *  
— Я заказал нам номера. Как ты хотел — два отдельных, но чтобы между ними была дверь! — радостно сообщил Габриэль, едва Гарри вошел в их съемную квартиру. Фактически Поттер продолжал жить на улице Гриммо, но сюда наведывался почти каждый день. — Ты договорился насчет отпуска?

— Да. Целых пять дней в нашем распоряжении.

— Всего?

— Извини, очень много работы. — Гарри обнял Трампа, зарываясь лицом в длинные светлые волосы.

— Ну ладно, — тот смягчился. — Уже прислали порт-ключ, он сработает через два часа. Собирайся быстрее.

— Это магический отель? — поморщился Гарри.

— Не совсем. Но тебе понравится — он очень маленький, респектабельный… Я наводил справки, администрация не распространяет сведений об отдыхающих… Все как ты хотел!

— Я оценил, спасибо.

Все необходимые вещи Гарри собрал еще дома, поэтому время до аппарации он приятно провел за чашечкой кофе под щебет Габи, фантазирующего о предстоящих каникулах.

 

* * *  
Отель был действительно небольшой: всего четыре этажа и два длинных крыла с рестораном, террасами и прочими прелестями жизни для отпускников.

Едва путешественники оказались в зеркальном холле, к ним подскочил портье, принимая багаж, и проводил на второй этаж по шикарной мраморной лестнице.

— Ваш номер люкс, — объявил он, распахивая дверь.

— А где второй?

— Вот, — портье махнул рукой вправо по коридору, на дверь поскромнее. — Возьмите ключи. Но можно пройти отсюда.

Он внес чемоданы и принялся показывать комнаты.

— Гостиная, там спальня, ванная, здесь небольшой кабинет, а вот смежная дверь. Прошу.

Номер рядом оказался довольно большой комнатой, с двухместной кроватью, креслами, столиком и шкафом.

— Там ванная, выход на балкон…

— И все?! — Голос Габриэля зазвенел. — Я заказывал два люкса!

— Прошу прощения, — портье смутился. — Вы заказывали люкс со смежным номером.

— Я… — Габриэль задохнулся от возмущения. — Я не желаю жить в этом… пенале!

— Нет проблем, люкс на четвертом этаже свободен. Прикажете перенести вещи туда?

— На четвертом? Ну уж нет!

Гари все это время стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, молча наблюдая за происходящим. Только сейчас он понял, что на самом деле страшно устал, и ему уже не терпелось начать отдыхать: снять пиджак, принять ванну, может быть, даже с Габи, и может быть, даже получить потом минет. Поужинать как следует, с вином, заняться сексом и уснуть, чтобы проснуться ближе к обеду с ощущением, что никуда не надо торопиться… а потом опять секс… неторопливый, теплый…

Из мечтаний его вырвал толчок в плечо.

— Гарри! Гарри, ты посмотри, что они нам предлагают!

Поттер пожал плечами — по его мнению, комната была просто прекрасной.

— В чем дело? Давай я займу этот номер, а ты оставайся в люксе. Всего-то.

— Нет! Я требую управляющего!

Портье вопросительно посмотрел на Поттера, признавая в нем главного и как бы спрашивая разрешения.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Гарри: он совершенно не желал начинать отдых с обид и недовольства Габи. — Пригласите пожалуйста управляющего, пусть он уточнит условия брони.

 

* * *  
В очередной раз сбегая из мэнора в «Парадиз», Драко и представить не мог, что день сегодня выдастся на редкость занимательный. И даже первые пару часов, которые были заняты рутиной вроде отчетов и договоров с поставщиками, сейчас не казались такими уж скучными, они были просто прелюдией к тому, что произошло дальше.

Сначала в кабинет вбежал перепуганный Аткинсон с выпученными глазами. Красная лысина блестела от пота, а сам управляющий был явно на грани удара, или сердечного приступа. Из его невнятных воплей Драко удалось уразуметь, что в «Парадиз» вот-вот нагрянет Гарри Поттер. Почему данное событие произвело на пожилого и в целом очень уравновешенного сквиба, такое странное впечатление, Драко не понял, но вдаваться в подробности не стал. Сам он не пылал восторгом при одном упоминании легендарного имени, в транс и трепет впадать не собирался, но в целом появление Поттера в «Парадизе» его даже радовало. Если оперативно связаться с Лин, можно будет устроить экстренный выпуск "Пророка" об отдыхе пусть уже и не такой яркой, как восемь лет назад, но все-таки еще не закатившейся звезды магического мира. И девчонке — радость, и "Парадизу" — реклама, а следовательно, польза. В желающих посетить это уединенное место, Драко недостатка, конечно, не испытывал, но почему бы и не подогреть интерес, если возможность сама плывет в руки?

Стремительно оценив возможные перспективы, Драко все же изволил вернуться на грешную землю, а точнее — к созерцанию своего вот уже три года бессменного управляющего. Оказалось, что сногсшибательную новость они могли узнать еще три дня назад, если бы не придурок Эдди, который не удосужился прочитать имя будущего постояльца в карте брони. Драко согласился, что Эдди придурок и что его следует лишить премиальных, предложил Аткинсону присесть и собственноручно налил ему полный бокал Перрье, чем вызвал у Джефа новый приступ — на этот раз — потрясенного молчания.

Дальше события развивались еще интереснее. Выяснилось, что едет Поттер не один, а с неким Габриэлем Трампом двадцати лет от роду, который и забронировал в "Парадизе" смежный люкс. Выхватив у Аткинсона карту брони, Драко уставился на нее, как нюхлер на галеон, не веря собственным глазам. На интуицию в последние несколько лет Драко полагался как ни на что другое. А сейчас интуиция пронзительно верещала о том, что все это неспроста! Что за Трамп? Откуда взялся? И зачем он едет с Поттером в "Парадиз" — место известное своей уединенностью и романтическим флером? В этом во что бы то ни стало стоило разобраться, и Драко, выпроводив Аткинсона, рванул к камину.

Связи отца работали до сих пор, и Драко по мере сил делал все возможное, чтобы их поддерживать и преумножать, поэтому через полчаса он знал, что ничего выдающегося Габриэль Трамп из себя не представляет, за исключением того, что ушел из семьи, весьма состоятельной, потому что не сошелся с отцом по некоторым личным вопросам. Проще говоря, Трамп любил парней, а его во всех отношениях достойный папа пристрастия сына не одобрял. Здесь Драко понимающе хмыкнул и даже посочувствовал юному Габи, впрочем, не слишком сильно. Судя по отзывам, папа не оставил сына без содержания и выплачивал ему регулярную ренту, которой хватало на сносную жизнь в Лондоне. Старик, вероятно, надеялся, что ребенок перебесится и одумается. Вообще, питать напрасные надежды свойственно всем родителям. Се ля ви. Больше ничего интересного в биографии Габи не обнаружилось, но уже и обнаруженного вполне хватало. Невероятно! Неужели Поттер…

Рухнув в кресло, Драко выудил из ящика стола бутылку коньяка, плеснул в бокал, глотнул и даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Интуиция уже не верещала, она тихо урчала от предвкушения.

 

* * *  
Ждать пришлось не долго. Буквально через пять минут дверь люкса, в котором напряженно коротали время Гарри и Габриэль, распахнулась.

— Мистер Поттер и... — вошедший слегка приподнял бровь, скользнув безразличным взглядом по Трампу, и посмотрел на Гарри. — К сожалению, управляющий сейчас несколько занят, но я к вашим услугам. Позвольте представиться, владелец этого милого местечка. Итак, что произошло?

Стоявший у окна Гарри обернулся и замер — такой пакости от мироздания он не ожидал. В дверях был Малфой. Гарри сглотнул, но постарался ничем не выдать своей растерянности, тем более, что Габриэль взял ситуацию в свои руки.

— Владелец? Очень хорошо! — капризно заявил он, поднимаясь из кресла. — Почему вместо номера люкс, который был заранее забронирован, ваши работники пытаются подсунуть какую-то кладовку?

Трамп подошел к Малфою и встал перед ним, сложив руки на груди, вызывающе разглядывая его из-под челки.

Гарри закатил глаза — обойтись без скандала было уже недостаточно, хотелось срочно аппарировать куда подальше и забыть обо всем как о страшном сне, но Габи явно желал восстановить справедливость. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего лишнего он при Малфое не сболтнет.

— Хммм. — Драко задумчиво оглядел роскошный люкс и, воззрившись на Трампа, как на не совсем здорового человека, мягко уточнил: — Вы это называете кладовкой, мистер...

— Трамп! И нет! — возмущенно воскликнул Габриэль, с обвиняющим видом указывая в сторону двери в соседний номер. — Кладовкой я называю это! — выделил он последнее слово, очень похоже передразнив Малфоя, Гарри невольно улыбнулся, но поспешил скрыть это, хотя на него все равно никто не обращал внимания.

— Мне нужны два номера категории люкс! И я желаю, чтобы они были смежными! Ваш отель принял мой заказ, и теперь я жду, когда мне предоставят соответствующие комнаты. А вопрос компенсации морального ущерба мы обсудим позже, раз уж здесь присутствует владелец.

Гарри поморщился — Габриэль вел себя слишком вызывающе — но вмешиваться не стал, просто присел на подоконник, исподтишка наблюдая за происходящим вообще и за Малфоем в частности. Тот вел себя совершенно спокойно, прошел в номер и, опустившись на банкетку, приглашающе махнул Габриэлю, указывая на оставленное им кресло.

— Прежде чем обсуждать с вами возможность каких бы то ни было компенсаций, я хочу внести ясность. К сожалению, из ваших объяснений мне это пока не удалось. Вы заказывали люкс со смежным номером. Заметьте, не два люкса, а люкс со смежным номером, я просмотрел вашу бронь. Именно это и было вам предоставлено. Комната, которую вы принимаете за кладовку, на самом деле предназначена для компаньонов состоятельных посетителей, и это указано в любом из наших рекламных проспектов, которые вы наверняка просматривали, прежде чем сделать выбор, не так ли? А также там указаны все категории наших номеров, представлены пояснительные фотографии и расположение комнат на схеме. Не спорю, примыкающий номер гораздо скромнее, однако, учитывая качество и стоимость наших люксов, претензий еще никто не предъявлял. Но в любом случае, если вы желаете получить еще один люкс со смежным номером, я могу вам предложить на выбор — этажом выше или ниже, они пока свободны, и раз уж у нас с вами возникло недопонимание, я готов пойти вам навстречу и отдать любой из них без предварительной брони. Впрочем, я могу предложить вам и обычный люкс, без смежной комнаты, такой есть в конце коридора. Какой вариант вас устроит?

Спокойствие и снисходительный тон, казалось, раздражали Габи еще больше. Он остановился рядом с банкеткой и навис над Малфоем, как бы демонстрируя свое превосходство.

— Вы не поняли. Мне не нужны два номера люкс. Мне нужны два смежных номера люкс. Между собой, если вам не ясно понятие слова "смежный". Мне не нужны люксы, смежные с кладовками, кухнями и прочими помещениями вашего «прекрасного» отеля. Мне нужен номер люкс смежный с номером люкс! Именно это я заказывал. И меня устроит выполнение моих пожеланий. А как вы это сделаете — магически расширив пространство или изыскав в своем отеле необходимые помещения, меня не интересует.

— Вот как? — на этот раз Драко приподнял обе брови и посмотрел на Габриэля с долей интереса. — Прошу прощения, мистер Трамп, но, к сожалению, в моем отеле смежных в вашем понимании номеров люкс нет. И не будет, пока я им владею. Мне искренне жаль, что вы по каким-то причинам не в состоянии были прочесть наши проспекты. Также я искренне сожалею о том, что вы не высказали ваши пожелания в заявке, тогда мы могли бы разрешить наши разногласия еще на подготовительном этапе. Но в данный момент я ничем не могу вам помочь, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного.

Сочувственно улыбнувшись Габриэлю, Малфой вдруг резко развернулся к Гарри и уставился на него крайне заинтересованно. Заговорил Малфой по-прежнему мягко, хотя Гарри в его голосе явственно почудилась насмешка.

— А у уважаемого мистера Поттера тоже имеются претензии? Или мистер Поттер с некоторых пор хранит обет молчания?

Подавив волну безотчетной ненависти и к затеявшему на пустом месте скандал Габриэлю, и к некстати подвернувшемуся Малфою, Гарри шумно выдохнул.

— У меня нет претензий. Мы все обсудим и решим, что делать дальше...

— А когда мы уедем, вы вернете деньги! Все! До кната! И еще должны будете! — вступил Габриэль, но Гарри смерил его тяжелым взглядом и тот смешался.

— Вы позволите? — Поттер мотнул головой, давая понять, что их стоит оставить наедине. Идея тут же уехать уже не выглядела привлекательной. Мало ли что там надумал Малфой. С этим нужно было разобраться. Только сплетен не хватало!

— Разумеется! — Драко легко поднялся, подошел к двери и обернулся лишь на пороге. — Если вы захотите обсудить со мной еще что-нибудь, обратитесь к портье, он подскажет, где меня найти, — сказал он, глядя при этом исключительно на Гарри. — И... надеюсь, вы придете к консенсусу. Всего хорошего.

Дверь за ним закрылась бесшумно.

 

* * *  
— Давай не будем портить друг другу отпуск, — начал Гарри, как только дверь за Малфоем закрылась. — Я могу занять тот номер, он показался мне вполне уютным, а ты оставайся здесь…

— Нет! — вдруг резко прервал его Габриэль, подходя очень близко. — Ты слышал, как этот придурок со мной разговаривал? А между прочим, пребывание здесь стоит немалых денег. Он мог быть и полюбезнее! Я не желаю здесь оставаться!

— И что? Поедем в городскую гостиницу или вернемся домой? А этот придурок обычно бывал еще хуже, так что считай, вежливость была на уровне, даже очень… Перестань капризничать и давай распакуем вещи…

Гарри, решив, что инцидент исчерпан, направился к своей сумке, но Габриэль остановил его.

— Что значит «обычно бывал»?

Пожав плечами, Гарри попытался снова заняться вещами.

— Мы с хозяином этого отеля вместе учились в школе, — неохотно ответил он.

— Ага! Так вот почему он на тебя так смотрел! Вы что, близко общались раньше? Встречались? Отвечай!

Резко выпрямившись, Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой, накладывая заглушающие чары.

— Ты с ума сошел! Зачем так кричать? Мы учились вместе. Просто учились. Габи, прекрати скандал, прошу тебя!

— Просто учились! Ага! Уже верю! А я-то думаю, чего он со мной так разговаривает, а к тебе: «мистер Поттер то. Мистер Поттер сё» Вы все специально подстроили!

Гарри вытаращился и чуть не подавился воздухом, а Трамп стоял перед ним взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся и обвиняюще тыкал пальцем в грудь.

— То-то мне фамилия владельца показалась знакомой… Еще в описании отеля вычитал! Как его… Макрой… Муфлой…

— Малфой, — автоматически подсказал Гарри.

— Вот именно! Я ее запомнил, когда читал про войну в Англии… И там было написано, что вы не просто вместе учились! Малфой тебя спас от Волдеморта!

— Это его мать… — беспомощно попытался объяснить Гарри, но Габи уже ничего не слышал.

— Это ты! Ты специально приехал сюда, и меня привез! Чтобы повидаться со своим бывшим любовником! И чего ты хотел? Вызвать его ревность? Унизить его? Или меня?

— По… по… Подожди! Что ты несешь?!

— Я ухожу! Все! Ни минуты не останусь в этом месте! И если я не прав, ты пойдешь за мной!

Габриэль схватил чемодан и бросился прочь из номера. Совершенно одуревший Поттер — за ним, чтобы поймать, надавать по морде и напомнить, что отель выбирал не он. Гарри даже не знал, как он называется… И сейчас, кстати, не знает.

— Габи! Габриэль!!

Выскочив на лестницу, Гарри понял, что не успевает — Габриэль уже внизу. Прыгая через ступеньку, он увидел Габи в аппарационной зоне, тот явно готовился исчезнуть, а еще… там был Малфой. Он стоял, вальяжно облокотившись на стойку рецепшена, и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Гарри резко затормозил, пошел медленнее. Габриэль бросил на него последний взгляд, полный злости, и исчез.

Чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, Гарри попытался изобразить непринужденный вид, будто дурацкие скачки по лестницам — его нормальное состояние, и как ни в чем не бывало спустился в холл.

Малфой что-то коротко сказал девушке за стойкой и пошел навстречу. Остановился напротив, окинул странно веселым взглядом и кивнул.

— Ну здравствуй, Поттер. Вижу, урегулировать конфликт не удалось. Жаль, что твое пребывание в "Парадизе" началось так нервно. Но надеюсь, ты не сбежишь следом? Лично мне не хотелось бы потерять такого ценного гостя.

— Малфой, — Гарри кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить "лицо". — Все в порядке, просто мой знакомый вспомнил про неотложные дела. А я... я думаю, что останусь, как минимум, до завтра. Чертовски устал, а говорят, что этот отель — славное тихое место. И как ни удивительно, принадлежит тебе... Это правда?

— Правда. И если ты не слишком торопишься разобрать вещи, предлагаю немного отдышаться после кросса, — Малфой прищурился и махнул куда-то влево. — Пойдем туда, посетители предпочитают террасу вечером, но мне она больше нравится днем.

На самом деле Гарри хотелось вернуться в номер, остаться одному и как следует осмыслить произошедшее. Может быть, действительно стоило вернуться в Лондон, поговорить с Габриэлем… Но вместо этого он развернулся и пошел в сторону, указанную Малфоем.

— Ну и как бизнес? Процветает? — спросил Гарри на ходу, лишь бы что-то спросить. Он чувствовал себя немного скованно, во-первых, потому что Малфой оказался свидетелем скандала — неизвестно еще что он подумал. А во-вторых, Гарри не мог понять, как вести себя со школьным недругом — старые отношения испарились за давностью лет, стерлись в новых впечатлениях и заботах, он даже начал забывать фамилию Малфой... И что теперь делать?

Они вышли на отрытую террасу, окруженную какими-то благоухающими цветущими кустами и деревьями с раскидистыми кронами. Малфой подошел к стоящему в тени плетеному столику и опустился в легкое кресло. Указал Гарри на второе и кивнул появившейся девушке в белоснежном вышитом фартуке, которая вошла следом и поставила на столик два высоких бокала, наполненных чем-то пронзительно-оранжевым.

— Присаживайся, Поттер. — Драко вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, прикурил от палочки, взял бокал, покачал им, слушая, как перекатываются в напитке кусочки льда. — Попробуй, очень приличный фруктовый микс. И никаких охлаждающих чар не надо, даже в такую жару. А бизнес... я не жалуюсь. Хотя мог бы заняться чем-нибудь и помасштабнее, отец считает, что я размениваюсь на мелочи, но мне здесь нравится. Могу же я позволить себе небольшую слабость? А ты, насколько я знаю, трудишься на благо мира не покладая палочки, рук, ног и прочего. Доволен?

Подозрительно покосившись на кислотного цвета напиток, Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу. Место действительно было чудесным, а воздух кружил голову, оставалось расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Поэтому едкое замечание на тему склонности Люциуса к масштабности, Гарри оставил при себе, лишь улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Абсолютно доволен. Масштабная деятельность меня никогда не привлекала, — насмешливо сказал Гарри и потянулся. — Какой тут воздух! В Лондонском смоге я как-то привык видеть, чем дышу...

— Ну, у меня таких проблем не возникало. В мэноре воздух не хуже, но здесь действительно хорошо. Это я не как владелец элитного отеля говорю, — усмехнулся Малфой, взмахом палочки трансфигурируя из салфетки пепельницу, — а просто как я. Да и вокруг — множество занятных мест, и для любителей активного отдыха, и для замученных работой лентяев, мечтающих только о пляже и море. Ты что предпочитаешь, Поттер?

— Не знаю, — вопрос поставил Гарри в тупик — вообще он собирался провести свободные дни в праздности, наслаждаясь объятиями Габриэля, но, похоже, в планы следовало вносить коррективы. — Я как-то не задумывался о том, что предпочитаю делать на отдыхе... Во всяком случае, ходить по музеям точно не люблю.

Гарри вспомнил, как однажды, вместе с Джинни, Роном и Гермионой, он две недели осматривал достопримечательности Европы, и именно от музеев остались самые грустные впечатления — пыль, старье, толпа.

— А если музей — прямо под небом? И не нужно слушать нудного гида и глазеть на портреты? Можно идти куда захочется, смотреть, на что захочется, и делать только то, что хочется? — Драко посмотрел на Гарри и улыбнулся. — Ты ведь не знаешь, как это, Поттер? Этот отпуск — который по счету? Первый за энное количество лет честной службы в аврорате? Думаю, я угадал или очень близок к истине. Так что мешает тебе попробовать, раз уж представился случай? Оставайся. Не пожалеешь.

— Что, дела отеля настолько плохи, что ты вынужден дорожить каждым клиентом? — фыркнул Гарри: Малфой с энтузиазмом коммивояжера живописал радужные перспективы, это выглядело странно, зато звучало соблазнительно. — Шучу, шучу, — примирительно улыбнулся он, заметив, как Драко подобрался, явно готовый отразить нападение. — Ты действительно угадал, сто лет никуда не выезжал.

Гарри потер подбородок — оставалось понять, хочется ли ему проводить свободное время в одиночестве, он еще никогда так не делал. Может быть, в одиноких прогулках по незнакомым улицам есть своя прелесть, как и в праздном сидении за столиком в кафе — Гарри видел таких странных людей, с чашкой кофе перед носом и отсутствующим взглядом. Он всегда их немного жалел и никогда не понимал, и вот, кажется, представился случай испытать подобное на собственной шкуре.

— Я не знаю... — искренне ответил Гарри. Он действительно не знал, чего хочет. Планы рухнули, а новых не появилось.

Драко кивнул, затушил окурок и пружинисто поднялся.

— Оставляю тебе времени для незнания ровно до завтрашнего утра. Сегодня можешь идти на пляж и принимать солнечные ванны весь оставшийся вечер до заката. Видишь дорожку? — Малфой указал на выложенную гладкими серыми плитами аллею, идущую от террасы, — она выведет тебя прямо на место. Здесь всего у нескольких отелей право частного пляжа. У моего в том числе, — договорил Драко с легким оттенком гордости. — Там ты найдешь все необходимое: шезлонги, напитки, закуски, скутеры. Ужин — в банкетном зале на первом этаже в восемь, тебе подскажут, как пройти. Если захочешь поесть в одиночестве, тебе все принесут в номер, мы используем маггловские телефоны, так удобнее. Выбор в меню довольно приличный, но если пожелаешь чего-нибудь особенного, сообщи коридорному, он передаст заказ на кухню и тебе все приготовят. Если же вдруг снова возникнет какое-нибудь недоразумение, зови Джефа Аткинсона, это управляющий. Ну, или меня, — Драко усмехнулся и, кивнув, пошел к выходу. — Думай, Поттер. Увидимся.

Шезлонги, напитки, ужин… Гарри проводил взглядом Малфоя и задумался — а почему бы нет? Сквозь листья окрестных деревьев пригревало солнце, на плетеном столике стоял высокий бокал с неведомым напитком жуткого цвета, а когда Малфой ушел, стало слышно, как шуршит море.

Сняв ботинки и носки, Гарри босиком пошлепал на пляж — там действительно было тихо и безлюдно, только в воде маячила голова одинокого купальщика.

Побродив в полосе прибоя и найдя «куриного бога», он вернулся в номер. Чемодан так и остался стоять посреди шикарной гостиной, Гарри перенес его во второй номер и тщательно запер дверь. Здесь было гораздо уютнее. Он скинул костюм и, от души наплескавшись под душем, мокрым завалился на кровать, бездумно щелкая пультом. Телевизорами Малфой тоже обзавелся.

Об ужине Гарри вспомнил только когда начало темнеть. Он дотянулся до телефона и попросил принести еду в номер — видеть никого не хотелось, также как и куда-то идти.

Стук в дверь раздался через несколько минут, и Гарри сообразил, что продолжает лежать поперек кровати голым, а вещи так и не распакованы, поэтому, крикнув: «Войдите», метнулся в ванную за халатом.

Когда он вышел, стол к ужину был уже накрыт, однако кроме заказанных блюд его украшала корзина цветов и бутылка шампанского в ведерке со льдом.

Гарри выглянул в коридор — девушка в форменной одежде и крахмальном фартуке не успела скрыться за поворотом, обернулась на звук.

— Все в порядке, мсье?

Гарри только кивнул и пока соображал, как лучше спросить, не ошиблась ли она с заказом, девушка, улыбнувшись, пожелала ему приятного аппетита и исчезла.

Наверное, не ошиблась, подумал Гарри, закрывая дверь. Может, тут принято так встречать «дорогих» гостей из люксов?

Еда была отменной, Гарри одним глазом косился на экран, сопереживая приключениям американских копов, другим жадно выискивал куски повкуснее, чтобы без церемоний в виде ножа и вилки отправить их в рот — он с утра ничего не ел. Ему даже начал нравиться такой отдых, но позже, уже насытившись и открыв шампанское, Гарри загрустил.

В приоткрытую балконную дверь тянуло одуряющими ароматами летней ночи: немного моря, немного остывающего песка, нагретых камней, каких-то трав и цветов. Они проникали внутрь, за колышущуюся легкую штору. В носу щекотало от пузырьков шампанского. Дивная ночь. Герои в телевизоре закончили погони и стрельбу, и теперь главный герой страстно целовал сисястую героиню, ожидая достойной награды за совершенные подвиги и два взорванных вертолета.

Гарри щелкнул пультом, и экран погас — жалко, что съемная квартира в Лондоне была лишена маггловских приспособлений, иначе он мог бы позвонить туда. Может, Габи перестал злиться? Трамп был неплохим человеком, добрым, но слишком вспыльчивым, непоследовательным и не особенно умным. Гарри сделал еще глоток — нет, все же хорошо, что позвонить нельзя — продолжать ссору, также как и бурно мириться сейчас не было никакого настроения. А завтра можно будет спросить у Малфоя про сову или подключенный камин.

Мысли плавно перетекли на Драко. Он изменился, или просто изменилось все вокруг — Гарри не видел его много лет, и встреченного сегодня молодого человека было трудно ассоциировать с мерзким хорьком, испортившим школьные годы. Хотя нет, скорее он вызывал странное ощущение де жа вю — знакомый незнакомец, это было сложно, и Гарри лениво потянулся.

Вообще сейчас тоже было не плохо: прихлебывать шампанское прямо из горлышка и меланхолично обдирать лепестки с цветов из букета.

Габриэль любил именно такое шампанское, сухое и кислое, называя его «настоящим»… а еще он мечтал заняться сексом на лепестках роз. Гарри нравилось слушать, как он фантазирует на эту тему, поэтому воплощать в жизнь мечту он не торопился.

Последний глоток шампанского ударил в нос, Гарри закашлялся, утирая пролитое с подбородка, выругался, смахивая с края стола горку разнокалиберных лепестков — ну что за мантикора покусала Трампа с его дурацким «приходом»? Гарри так рассчитывал на приятный отдых, с регулярным сексом без перерывов на работу. А теперь вынужден сидеть один на широкой кровати, застеленной выглаженным, пахнущим лавандой бельем, как дурак, пить в одиночестве шампанское, разрушая труды отельных флористов… и от воспоминаний о нежном Габи хочется сходить в душ.

Это унизительно — пожалел себя Поттер, твердо решив с утра связаться с Габриэлем. Или уговорить вернуться, или выбрать другой отель, чтобы провести остаток отпуска с толком.

 

* * *  
Что ж, дело принимало очень интересный оборот. Поттеру действительно нравились парни, и Трамп действительно был его… хм… увлечением? Что герой нашел в психованном Габи, Драко понять не мог, но постичь Поттера — занятие бесполезное и неблагодарное, поэтому и пытаться не стоило. А вот кое над чем другим надо было подумать.

Разумеется, когда его попросили уйти из номера, он задержался за дверью. Было бы глупо не воспользоваться взвинченным состоянием обоих. Правда, Поттер все же подстраховался и в самый неподходящий момент поставил заглушку, а Драко, отчаянно жалеющему, что не прихватил с собой фамильный перстень нейтрализации, не осталось ничего другого, как спуститься вниз и дождаться финала там, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами с Клер. Услышанного, конечно, и так хватило, чтобы сделать выводы, но хотелось бы дослушать до конца. Тем более, когда психованный Габи выдвинул такое интересное предположение.

Сейчас Драко вряд ли смог бы с уверенностью сказать, какой гоблин толкнул его под руку и дернул за язык. Он вовсе не собирался предлагать Поттеру себя в качестве эксклюзивного гида. Но получилось так, как получилось.

Прыжки Поттера по лестницам, вопли и перекошенная физиономия были до того забавны, что Драко получил непередаваемое удовольствие, впрочем, от физиономии Трампа он его тоже получил с избытком. К юному психу он в это время почему-то уже испытывал стойкую неприязнь, и лихорадочный румянец, ярость, исходящая от Габи волнами, а еще — полный ненависти взгляд, который тот послал на прощание лично Драко, подняли и без того приподнятое настроение да планки «выше возможного». Вероятно, именно поэтому идея поговорить с Поттером — просто поговорить, как, наверное, могут разговаривать знакомые, не слишком близкие, но и не испытывающие раздражения при виде друг друга, — не показалась такой уж невыполнимой.

Поттер был немного раздражен и очень расстроен. Драко пытался скрыть откровенное веселье и надеялся, что ему удастся не нарваться на проклятье. И что самое странное, ему действительно удалось. Поттер даже старался вести себя дипломатично, как получалось — другой вопрос, но Драко оценил усилия и проникся. А пока разглядывал Поттера, решил, что просто обязан удержать героя здесь. Ради Лин, которая уже работает над заметкой, и… назло противному Трампу.

Сочтя то, что Поттер не сбежал сразу, а решил остаться до утра, да еще и не высказал категоричное «нет» в ответ на предложение провести время с толком под руководством Малфоя, своей личной немаленькой победой, Драко удалился. Правда теперь уже битый час ломал голову над тем, что делать дальше. Идеи были, но вот как отнесется к ним Поттер, Драко не представлял. Впрочем, подумать над этим он сможет на месте. Точнее, в номере Поттера. Утром. А пока Драко ограничился звонком и велел принести Поттеру шампанское и цветы. В честь приезда.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся Гарри оттого, что кто-то беспощадно его тормошил. Сначала потрясли за плечи, потом сдернули одеяло. Гарри замычал и попытался натянуть его обратно, но кто-то очень настойчивый и очень наглый резко выдрал его прямо из рук и проорал голосом Малфоя:

— Подъем, Поттер! Петухи давно пропели! Почти двенадцать, а ты дрыхнешь как пьяный сурок! И это с одной бутылки шампанского! Я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Не заставляй меня применять агуаменти! Вставай, говорю! — рявкнули в ухо. — Мы так никуда не успеем!

— Твою мать! — выругался Гарри и сел. Потряс головой, надеясь, что кошмар исчезнет с пробуждением, но не тут-то было. Тогда он потер ладонями лицо, окончательно просыпаясь, и близоруко прищурился. Кажется, это все-таки был Малфой. Потянувшись к тумбе, Гарри нащупал очки и водрузил их на нос. — Ты чего? — он ухватил край одеяла и попытался потянуть его обратно. — Ударился с утра?

Малфой вдруг запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Выглядел он довольно странно. На нем была легкая бежевая рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами и узкие, слегка потертые джинсы. Волосы, забранные в хвост на затылке, конечно, уступали шикарной шевелюре Люциуса длиной, но смешным или жалким Драко не выглядел. Скорее, очень непривычным.

— Поттер, я же обещал тебе культурную программу, а раз ты не сбежал с утра пораньше, значит, согласен. И ты же не собираешься весь отпуск бездарно продрыхнуть в одиночестве? Вставай. Скоро полдень, а нам нужно кое-куда успеть.

— Я вообще-то думал, что это была просто вежливость... Блин. — Гарри все же отобрал свое одеяло и, накинув его на плечи, побрел в ванную — он, конечно, помнил, что у него на утро были другие планы, но отказываться от столь любезного предложения было неловко. Все же Малфой собрался быть гостеприимным, тратить на него свое время... тем более, было интересно, что за человеком стал бывший хорек.

Быстро покончив с утренними процедурами, Гарри призвал свой чемодан из комнаты и оделся. Черные джинсы, немного растянутая белая футболка с черным геральдическим львом на груди — гардероб Поттера не был богат одеждой для отдыха на природе. Зато имелись отличные кроссовки.

Во рту было сухо после вчерашнего шампанского.

— А завтракать? — спросил Гарри, выходя из ванной и приглаживая влажные растрепанные волосы пятерней.

Малфой жестом фокусника указал на сервированный стол и взмахнул палочкой — видимо, снял согревающие чары.

— Завтрак тебя давно ждет. Приступай, Поттер. А я пока... — он оглянулся, осматриваясь, и, подойдя к развороченной кровати, рухнул на нее с самым нахальным видом. — Полежу. — Закинув руки за голову, он бросил на Гарри насмешливый взгляд. — Ешь, я не буду мешать. Просто боюсь, что стоит мне выпустить тебя из поля зрения, и ты либо снова заснешь, либо сотворишь что-нибудь еще, такое же не входящее в мои планы.

Не выдержав, Гарри фыркнул — непосредственность Малфоя выглядела дико, если все время помнить, что это Малфой. А если забыть — то весело и... интересно. Он сел за стол и налил себе кофе из блестящего кофейника.

— Будешь? — кивнул на чашку. — А что у тебя за планы? Ты со всеми своими постояльцами такой... гостеприимный? Политика фирмы?

— Нет, только с тобой, — просто сказал Малфой. — И еще раз нет, кофе я не буду, уже пил. Планы... — он задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. — А планы зависят от тебя. В Бальруа сегодня праздник воздушных шаров. Международный, между прочим. Он проходит каждый год в течение трех дней, но я еще ни разу на нем не был. Впрочем, если шары тебя не привлекают, можем отправиться в Руан и побродить по местам легендарной Жанны. Обедать мы будем в Онфлере, поэтому туда еще рано. А, ну и вечером нас ожидает дегустация местных напитков. В Нормандии интересный выбор. Так что? Шары, Жанна, лошади, гольф, или?..

— Ммм... я опять избранный. Инерция, Малфой? — коротко хохотнул Гарри. Можно было бы заподозрить его в замышлении какой-нибудь пакости — например, выбросить национального героя из корзины воздушного шара на самой высоте, но Гарри понимал, что все, что было — быльем поросло и вряд ли Малфой будет рисковать своим благосостоянием ради принципиальной мести за смерть любимого Волдеморта. Тем более, после войны его семья активно настаивала на том, что никакой он им был не любимый.

Гарри схватил огромное яблоко из вазы и с хрустом откусил.

— Я готов. Все что угодно, только не гольф. И не Жанна — девственницы в любом проявлении меня не привлекают.

— Вот как? — Драко хмыкнул. — Надо же. Меня тоже. Отлично. Значит, шары! — он поднялся и, подойдя ко все еще жующему Гарри, встал, скрестив руки на груди. — Если готов, вставай. Будем аппарировать. И кстати, почему он не алый и даже не золотой? — он ткнул пальцем в льва на груди Гарри. — Изменяешь цветам доблестного Годрика?

— Ты тоже не сильно серо-зеленый, — пожал плечами Поттер и встал, попутно цепляя со стола еще одно яблоко. — Вкусно, — объяснил он.

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Драко, — на мне и змей вообще-то не наблюдается, а у тебя львы в наличии. Ладно, идем, — он рывком притянул Гарри к себе и аппарировал.

 

* * *  
Они оказались на небольшом холме, с которого открывался роскошный вид на замок и прилегающие угодья. Драко оценивающе оглядел окрестности и заметил:

— Мэнор побольше будет, но в общем-то, неплохо. Этот замок, Поттер, построили для советника Людовика XIII, и сейчас в нем, кстати, музей воздушных шаров. Но я помню, ты не любишь музеи.

Гарри только кивнул — от открывшегося вокруг пространства кружилась голова, хотелось раскинуть руки и понестись вниз, но он, конечно, сдержался.

Спустившись с холма, они попали в регулярный парк, впрочем, все достоинства стриженых кустов и посыпанных гравием дорожек сейчас затмевало множество воздушных шаров. Они еще не поднимались в воздух, но натягивали под ветром тугие тросы, покачивались и поражали воображение самыми разными формами и окраской. Дорожки были переполнены туристами. Щелкали фотоаппараты. Магглы с камерами суетились и метались от одного шара к другому, словно собирались запечатлеть каждый в отдельности и все вместе.

На лужайках шла бойкая торговля. Вокруг бегали дети с мороженым и сахарной ватой. Взрослые степенно жевали хот-доги, жареные на гриле сардельки по-баварски, политые острыми соусами на любой вкус и традиционной горчицей. Вокруг царила праздничная суета, но она не вызывала раздражения, наоборот, заставляла почувствовать себя причастным к чему-то очень важному и хорошему.

Гарри шел за уверенно лавирующим в толпе Малфоем, вертел головой, щурился от яркого солнца, стараясь ничего не пропустить. Обещанный музей под небом был гораздо интереснее пыльных портретов и древних статуй. Наверное, потому что почти все экспонаты в нем были живыми, а может, потому что Гарри не пытался загрузить в мозг всю возможную информацию. Он просто смотрел и вдыхал воздух Франции, не пыльный Парижский, с душными нотами парфюмерии и бензина, а чистый и прозрачный с легким привкусом арбуза от подстриженной травы, дыма от жаровен, ванили и корицы от готовящейся прямо здесь сдобы.

Увлекшись разглядыванием, Гарри упустил из вида Малфоя, тот исчез в толпе, и Гарри никак не мог отыскать его взглядом. Но Драко неожиданно возник будто из-под земли совсем рядом, всучил ему здоровенный рожок с мороженым и продемонстрировал огромный кокон ярко-розовой сахарной ваты.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри с хрустом откусил кусок жесткой вафли и подумал, что для полного счастья не хватает воздушного шарика. Хотя шаров тут хватало.

— Какой-то маггловский ужас. Очень хочется верить, что съедобный. — Драко цапнул кокон ваты зубами, потянул, отматывая длинную липкую ленту, прикрыл глаза, видимо, пытаясь оценить все достоинства неизвестного лакомства и, облизнувшись, потянулся за следующей порцией. — Сладко, — прокомментировал он, пожав плечами. — И все. И что в этом интересного? — однако вату не выбросил, по-прежнему сжимая в руке деревянную палочку. — Пошли, Поттер! Мы же хотим полетать на одном из этих уродцев?

Они вышли на огромный луг, сплошь усеянный шарами. У Гарри зарябило в глазах от разноцветных великанов, величественно колышущихся на привязи. Здесь были полосатые милые карлики, клетчатые гиганты, бесформенные монстры в разноцветных звездах. С лотков продавались шарики в виде огромных зайцев, дельфинов, жирафов и прочих представителей фауны. Пассажирские покачивались в стороне. В кассу, разместившуюся неподалеку, выстроилась небольшая очередь.

— Ну? Какой? — требовательно спросил Малфой.

Гарри рассеяно оглядывался, автоматически вытирая липкие от мороженного руки прямо о джинсы.

Хмыкнув, Драко схватил его за рукав и поволок к самому дальнему шару — жутковато-огромному куполу в зеленую и красную полоску. Малфой двигался прямиком к крупному магглу в надвинутой на лоб кепке и, дойдя до него, бойко залопотал по-французски. Через пару минут оживленных переговоров он всунул в руку маггла купюру и кивнул Гарри на шар.

— Сделка состоялась. Он наш.

Маггл ловко забрался в корзину, крикнул что-то сверху, и Драко полез следом.

— Давай, Поттер, шевелись! Тут много желающих.

Гарри понятия не имел, как долго они поднимались над землей. Ему показалось, что все произошло за несколько секунд. Только что маггл сосредоточенно совершал какие-то непонятные манипуляции, и вот замок, парк, шары — все осталось далеко внизу.

Малфой стоял, опершись локтями о борт корзины, лениво дожевывал свою вату и смотрел не вниз, а куда-то на горизонт. Ветер трепал белый малфойский хвост, выбившиеся волосы лезли в глаза, но Драко будто не замечал, только щурился.

Под ними раскинулось бескрайнее зеленое поле со светлыми точками лотков и с серо-розовым квадратом дворца Бальруа.

— Интересно, если подняться повыше, можно увидеть Париж? — спросил Драко, но так, будто не ждал ответа. В шаре он вообще не отличался разговорчивостью. Только когда уже снижались, обернулся к Гарри:

— А на метле все равно круче. Верно?

Гарри пожал плечами — на зеленую равнину ему наскучило смотреть почти сразу, поэтому почти все время он исподтишка посматривал на Малфоя.

Они выбрались из корзины как раз вовремя, чтобы застать кульминацию праздника — общий запуск шаров. Пожалуй, это действительно стоило увидеть. Будто все пространство вокруг сразу изменилось и ожило. Отрываясь от земли, шары плавно поднимались, приковывали к себе взгляд, величественные и яркие, будто живые. Они ползли, ползли, и вдруг взмывали вверх, подхваченные ветром, и уносились все дальше и дальше, выше и выше, в неизвестность. Чтобы больше уже никогда не приземлиться. Было в этом что-то грустное, и в то же время удивительно позитивное. Странное сочетание. Гарри провожал их взглядом, пока последний шар не превратился в крошечную точку в пронзительно-голубом небе. Драко стоял рядом. Когда Гарри перевел на него взгляд, он постучал пальцем по циферблату наручных часов.

— Время обеда. Аппарируем вон из-за той палатки, — он махнул в сторону белого шатра, вокруг которого не было ни одного маггла, и решительно зашагал к нему.

Гарри поспешил следом, чувствуя, что здорово проголодался то ли от впечатлений, то ли от свежего воздуха.

На этот раз они аппарировали в тесный переулок между двумя глухими стенами, только через несколько футов Гарри заметил окошко, и то с закрытыми ставнями.

— Ну что? Жив и готов к вкушению пищи? — спросил Драко, одним движением сдернул резинку, нацепил ее на запястье и тряхнул головой, заставляя волосы рассыпаться по плечам.

— Мерлин, что за трущобы? — завертел головой Гарри, невольно вытаскивая из кармана палочку. — Ты куда меня затащил?

Драко фыркнул.

— Я не маньяк, Поттер, не нервничай. И с некоторых пор даже не общаюсь с маньяками. Этот район нежилой, здесь в основном старые складские помещения. Согласен, вид не слишком презентабельный, зато отсюда совсем близко до гавани и можно аппарировать не рискуя нос к носу столкнуться с каким-нибудь прохожим. Идем.

— Ну идем, — Гарри без тени смущения убрал палочку обратно — работа научила не стесняться преувеличенных мер безопасности, оттачивая их до автоматизма. Он пошел за Малфоем, боком протискиваясь между ящиками, заставлявшими проход. — А зачем тебе гавань?

— Там есть неплохой ресторан, в который я тебя веду. Ты любишь рыбу, Поттер? Или морепродукты? — Малфой ловко перемахнул через невысокое заграждение и обернулся, поджидая Гарри.

— Не люблю. Но буду. Я так хочу есть, что согласен даже на устриц, если к ним хлеба дадут.

— Мучить тебя устрицами? Чтобы ты меня потом проклял? Ну уж нет, я не желаю так рисковать, — рассмеялся Малфой и скользнул в какой-то незаметный переулок. — Не хочешь рыбу, будешь жевать мясо. Оно там есть. Владелец ресторана — Серж Марло — мой поставщик креветок. Ах, Поттер, что это за креветки! Они роскошны! Лучшие во всей Нормандии, а то и Франции. Ну вот, мы пришли, — он снова нырнул куда-то вбок, как выяснилось, в арку между двумя тесно стоящими домиками и остановился, глядя прямо перед собой.

Гарри шагнул следом и попал на маленькую площадь, сплошь занятую зонтиками и навесами летних кафе, а прямо за ними синела крошечная гавань, усеянная десятками стоящих на приколе яхт. Воды было почти не видно, зато явственно ощущался морской воздух.

— Креветки — страшные, — буркнул Гарри и огляделся. Зрелище было потрясающим, будто с открытки, яркое небо и запах йода. Он глубоко вздохнул и даже прищурился от удовольствия, пользуясь тем, что Драко шел впереди и не оглядывался.

Пройдя пару ярдов, Драко кивнул на одну из распахнутых настежь дверей.

— Нам сюда. Где будем — внутри или снаружи? — он махнул в сторону зоны столиков под большими белыми зонтиками, которая подходила к самой гавани. Часть из них была занята, но в просветах просматривались и свободные.

— Снаружи! — Гарри уверенно направился к самому крайнему у ограждения столику, с прекрасным видом на море.

Драко исчез в ресторане. Появился он через пару минут, всем видом излучая довольство жизнью. Сел напротив. Тут же у столика материализовался официант и заговорил, испуганно глядя на Малфоя. Тот кинул быстрый взгляд на Гарри, а потом на глазах преобразился. Взгляд потяжелел, губы презрительно изогнулись, и он заговорил. Гарри не понимал ни слова, кроме мерси, поэтому мог только наблюдать, но того, что он видел, ему вполне хватало. Официант на глазах съеживался, а Гарри узнавал интонации. Резкие, надменные и совсем чуть-чуть — насмешливые. Стало жаль мальчишку, Гарри вспомнил, насколько Малфой может быть противным, хотя сейчас тот выглядел гораздо более уверенным в себе. Или это потому, что официант не мог ответить достойно?

Сказав еще пару каких-то витиеватых журчащих фраз, Драко махнул мальчишке рукой и отвернулся, видимо, посчитав разговор оконченным. И как ни в чем не бывало посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я заказал тебе на свой страх и риск, чтобы не возиться с меню. Через пять минут все принесут. Надеюсь, ты не наденешь блюдо мне на голову.

— Надеюсь, ты меня не отравишь, — буркнул себе под нос Гарри, с удивлением наблюдая как оскал хоречьей мордочки исчезает, и Малфой снова превращается в приветливого хозяина отеля. — Что ты ему сказал? — громче спросил он.

— А, это старая история, — Малфой дернул плечом и вытащил сигареты. — Этот индивидуум работал у меня. Ушел при неприятных обстоятельствах. И до сих пор выплачивает мне долг. И при этом имеет наглость проситься обратно.

— Понятно. Звериный оскал бизнеса. Расскажи хоть, что ты заказал. Чтобы я мог морально подготовиться. — После не очень приятной сцены хотелось вернуться хотя бы к ощущению нейтральности.

— Тебе — говядину со специями, она здесь очень неплоха. И закуски. Раз уж креветки в нормальном виде тебе кажутся страшными, может, оценишь их во фритюре? — Драко усмехнулся и посмотрел на гавань. — Здесь яхты влиятельнейших деятелей Франции. Магглы тоже умеют тратить, одно место стоит столько, что этот Пауль, которому ты явно сочувствуешь, не заработает за всю свою жизнь. Ему остается только смотреть. Но выглядит красиво, не спорю. Кстати, прямо по курсу — Ла-Манш и наш Туманный Альбион.

— Знаешь, Малфой, а ты ничуть не изменился, — ровно заметил Гарри, оглядев окружающие красоты, и взял со стола сигареты. Покрутив пачку в руках, он достал одну и чиркнул спичкой о бок фирменного ресторанного коробка.

Малфой как-то странно посмотрел на него и качнул головой.

— Ошибаешься, Поттер. Я очень изменился. Вернее, стал лучше понимать жизнь и больше думать. Много чего произошло с тех пор, как я считал, что мир принадлежит таким как я, — он криво усмехнулся, — и что у меня будет все, стоит только щелкнуть пальцами. Потом я понял, что щелканья недостаточно, потом — что миру плевать на меня, да и на всех остальных, а потом — что я самый обычный человек. Неплохой маг, но не выдающийся, послушный сын, но ни на что не способный без поддержки и одобрения отца, а потом, в самом конце, — Малфой поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри в упор, — я понял еще одно — есть вещи, которые гораздо важнее богатства, славы, восхищения и всего, о чем я тогда мечтал.

Он закурил и отвернулся. А рядом со столиком снова возник тот самый мальчишка — Пауль — с самыми разнообразными тарелками, тарелочками и соусниками. Как вся эта феерия умещалась на одном подносе, хоть и весьма внушительном, оставалось загадкой.

Пока официант быстро и четко расставлял все на столике, Драко сидел все в той же позе, не поворачивая головы, и только в конце что-то тихо сказал по-французски. Пауль неверяще взглянул на него, открыл рот, захлопнул и, кивнув, умчался.

Повисла неловкая пауза, Гарри раздавил окурок в пепельнице, провожая взглядом довольного официанта. Едва ополовиненная сигарета сломалась, рассыпая крошки пепла.

— Я не это имел в виду, — чуть хрипло сказал он, глядя море. — Честно говоря, я вчера тебя не узнал, хотя внешне ты не сильно изменился. Если не считать хвоста, — Гарри фыркнул. — Просто... не знаю, как объяснить. Короче, обидеть не хотел, извини.

Слова получались нескладные, но Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно после монолога Малфоя.

Драко откинулся на спинку стула и потянул к себе блюдо с чем-то нежно-розовым в кудрявых зеленых листьях салата.

— Расслабься, Поттер, — он вооружился ножом и вилкой и отпилил кусок неопознанного кушанья. — Лопай лучше. Меня с некоторых пор не так уж просто обидеть или задеть. Все мы, знаешь ли, с возрастом приобретаем долю здорового или не очень цинизма и обрастаем слоем защитной брони. Алкоголь, кстати, я не заказывал, он нам еще предстоит, а под таким солнцем после испития чего-нибудь крепче сидра мы будем плохо транспортабельны. Кстати, ну и как тебе шары?

Гарри придвинул тарелку с мясом и взял приборы.

— Мне понравилось. Они такие... яркие, — он отрезал кусочек стейка и прожевал. — Вкусно. Знаешь, было здорово, когда они взлетели... Но летать на них самому… ты прав — на метле лучше. И скорость, и маневренность... Кстати, ты в квиддич сейчас играешь?

— Почти нет, — Драко налил себе и Гарри сока из кувшина и мечтательно сказал: — Летаю иногда, когда не могу не летать, — и добавил вроде бы не слишком охотно: — в моей компании нет любителей квиддича. А что ты, Поттер? Все также держишься на метле или подрастерял сноровку?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Держусь. Я иногда играю с Тедди. Жаль, что времени почти нет. — Он поковырял овощной гарнир и оглядел стол. — Ну и где тут твои креветки? Я достаточно осмелел, чтобы их съесть.

— Ух ты! — восхитился Малфой и резво подвинул Гарри небольшую тарелку с крышкой. Подняв ее, Драко сунул нос в поднявшийся пар и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Королевские. Ну давай, герой, пробуй.

— Иди сюда, головоногое, — Гарри ткнул вилкой, выуживая чудного зверя, положил на тарелку и уверенно принялся орудовать ножом и вилкой. — А ничего так, -заметил он через минуту, проглотив кусок. — Пива не хватает. Ну и что у нас по плану дальше?

— А дальше будем пить. Пива не обещаю, но просвещенность в местных напитках гарантирую. Я, правда, люблю сухие вина, так что мне здесь разгуляться негде, но в шкуре просветителя побыть не откажусь. — Драко отпихнул пустое блюдо, тоже взял креветку, от души полил соусом и отправил в рот. — А теперь, Поттер, самое время подумать о культпрограмме на завтра. Ты остаешься или как?

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Гарри сложил руки на животе — было сыто и хорошо. С моря дул освежающий бриз, а по деревянному ограждению медленно брел пестрый кот повышенной лохматости, судя по всему, только что с кухни. А где-то в Лондоне были работа и Габриэль. Гарри вспомнил, что собирался написать ему.

— Я... я не знаю. Из твоего отеля можно связаться с магическим Лондоном? Совой, например... — он вдруг смутился и почувствовал, что скулы розовеют. — Дай еще сигарету, пожалуйста. Я вообще не курю... свои, — вспомнил он дурацкую шутку Рона, чтобы скрыть замешательство.

— Бери, — Малфой хмыкнул и подвинул ему пачку. Он вроде бы смотрел в сторону, не то на кота, не то на море, но Гарри казалось, что он чувствует на себе пристальный, изучающий взгляд. — "Парадиз", Поттер, это место, в котором есть почти все, и совы, и несколько каминов, но я не очень тебя понимаю. Уж чем-чем, а нерешительностью ты никогда не отличался. Знаешь, я не собираюсь выяснять причины, в друзья и советчики к тебе не набиваюсь, упаси Мерлин! — Драко картинно вскинул руки. — Но ты уже давай как-нибудь, или туда, или сюда, зависнув посередине, ты мне портишь великолепную картину гармонии мира, которая именно здесь, в Нормандии, у меня наконец-то сложилась. И себе ты ее, по-моему, тоже портишь. Я не прав?

— Ты, собственно, о чем? — Гарри взял сигарету и, выпустив струйку дыма, опасно прищурился. — Я в твою картину не лез, во всяком случае, в этот раз. Скорее наоборот. И чудится мне за твоей любезностью доброго хозяина некий подвох. Так что разберись сначала с собственной решительностью, или как там это у вас называется? Хитростью? И говори, что тебе от меня надо. Если смогу — сделаю. И нечего вокруг меня круги нарезать, вечера ждать, а тем более — завтра.

— А я ничего уже и не жду, — фыркнул Малфой. — Все, что я от тебя хотел, у меня уже есть, ну, или почти все, но это уже мелочи. Так что считай мое сегодняшнее предложение вполне чистосердечным. Впрочем, ты, конечно, можешь и отказаться. Убраться в Англию, вернуться на работу, испортить выпавший в кои-то веки отпуск или напиться в чьем-нибудь не слишком интересном обществе. Я не обижусь. И даже не расстроюсь. Но я буду очень разочарован, Поттер. Хотя, тебе ведь на это плевать, так? — Малфой помолчал, пока появившийся Пауль менял пепельницу, собирал посуду и ставил на стол чашки кофе, десерт и фрукты, а потом спросил, глядя насмешливо и вызывающе: — Или в Лондоне есть кто-то, от кого ты не можешь оторваться даже на несколько дней?

Затушив окурок в свежей пепельнице, Гарри пристально посмотрел на Малфоя. Почему то он не был уверен в том, что ему плевать на его разочарования, во всяком случае, покровительственная насмешка в голосе толкала под локоть принять вызов. Словно в детстве: бессмысленный и глупый.

— В Лондоне у меня полно всего. И работы и друзей, от которых невероятно трудно отрываться. Но раз уж я все равно оторвался, я, пожалуй, сравню не слишком интересное общество с обществом блистательного Драко Малфоя. Надеюсь, не ослепну. — Он потянулся к чашке кофе и всыпал туда три ложки сахара. — Хотя все же я тебе не верю ни на кнат. Неужели тебе здесь настолько скучно, что ты рад даже моему обществу?

Малфой отвел взгляд, но Гарри успел заметить мелькнувшее в нем торжество.

— Думаешь, твое общество хуже общества тех, с кем мне приходится общаться каждый день, так сказать, по долгу службы? Если бы это было так, Поттер, поверь, я бы тут с тобой сейчас не сидел. Да, ты прав, мне немного скучно, но, пожалуй, есть еще одна, нет, две причины, и раз уж ты об этом заговорил... Что ж. Ты, как мне ни прискорбно это признавать, личность известная, а я всегда был исключительно любопытен. И мне, пожалуй, интересно посмотреть на тебя вот так, в естественной среде. Может быть, сравнить, а может быть, просто удовлетворить любопытство.

— Фиговый из тебя натуралист, Малфой. Чтобы наблюдать меня в естественной среде, тебе надо сидеть со мной в аврорате, а не на берегу томного моря, — усмехнулся Гарри. — А все остальное давно написано в газетах, так что ничего нового для себя ты не откроешь. Извини. — Он отставил опустевшую чашку и отщипнул пару виноградин от грозди, украшающей стол. — Что ж ты так за своим кругом общения не следишь? На тебя не похоже... Женился бы что ли... Или женился?

— Не женился, — как-то слишком уж резко ответил Малфой и добавил уже мягче: — Ну уж нет, Поттер, в аврорат я не пойду, у меня к нему идиосинкразия. Так что придется довольствоваться тем, что есть. Но поправка принята. Я буду наблюдать за тобой в неестественной среде. Это тоже неплохо. Вдруг на старости лет меня посетит вдохновение и я напишу бестселлер "Как я развлекал Гарри Поттера". Глядишь, еще и прославлюсь. Видишь, какой ты со всех сторон выгодный, — Драко лениво поковырял взбитые сливки на большой красной клубничине и, поморщившись, отложил ложечку.

Гарри хохотнул, утирая с подбородка липкий сок.

— Ладно, уговорил. Развлекай. Сорок процентов от гонорара за бестселлер с моим именем на обложке меня устроят. Ну и авторский экземпляр с автографом, разумеется.

— Двадцать! — прищурился Малфой. — И ни кнатом больше. Хотя, могу добавить еще пару, если ты снабдишь меня своими фотоархивами и согласишься попозировать в нужных ракурсах. А автограф я тебе могу и без книги оставить, чтобы не ждать так долго, — Драко рассмеялся и, вытащив из кармана блокнот и ручку, что-то быстро написал. — Нет, Поттер, это не тебе. Ты еще не заслужил, — вполне серьезно сказал он, заметив удивленный взгляд Гарри. — Ну что, пошли пить?

— Тридцать пять и официальные фотографии получишь в редакции "Пророка". — Гарри поднялся. — Слушай, а тут на пляж спуститься можно?

— Тут — нет. Но я знаю, где можно. Что, решил освежиться? Тогда иди в арку, из которой мы вышли на площадь. А я сейчас подойду. Есть тут одно дело.

Арку Гарри нашел без труда, а Малфой появился очень скоро. Уже почти привычно притянул к себе и аппарировал на крошечный пляж, где не было ни души. Синие волны слегка покачивались и шли рябью, смотреть на воду было даже больно — настолько ярко она блестела под солнцем.

— Вперед, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, разжимая руки и слегка подталкивая Гарри к воде. — Я буду любоваться на твой грандиозный заплыв.

Солнце припекало, Гарри стянул футболку и бросил ее на камень.

— Вообще-то, я только хотел прогуляться по пляжу, но если ты настаиваешь...

Любуясь на море, он потянулся, вдыхая полной грудью. Пожалуй, Малфой был прав — ему надо просто отдохнуть. От всего и всех.

Он быстро скинул кроссовки, снял носки, небрежно разбрасывая их по песку. Потом на миг задумался и, стащив джинсы, развернулся к Малфою.

— А ты не хочешь искупаться?

Драко оценивающе и пристально оглядел его с головы до ног. Взгляд будто тек по телу, и Гарри даже физически чувствовал его. Потом пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я подумаю. А ты пока проверишь водичку.

Гарри тряхнул головой, будто сбрасывая ощущение взгляда на коже — он щекотал и смущал одновременно. Потом улыбнулся и перешагнул полосу прибоя. Теплая волна лизнула ступню, Гарри рассмеялся.

— Хорошая водичка. Пошли вместе! Или ты плавать не умеешь? — он обернулся через плечо, подзадоривая замершего в тени Малфоя. — Давай, сахарная девица. Наперегонки вон до того камня! — Он махнул рукой — в полумиле от берега виднелась небольшая скала, поросшая мхом.

— Соревноваться с тобой? — Малфой вздернул бровь. — Я себе не враг, Поттер. А уж кому как не мне, знать, что это гиблое дело. — Но раздеваться все же начал. Медленно и со вкусом расстегнул рубашку, длинным движением стянул джинсы и, отпихнув их ногой, пошел к воде. Зябко повел плечами, замерев на одной ноге, осторожно потрогал воду ступней и вдруг, подавшись вперед всем телом, уверенно бросился в волны, обдав Гарри фонтаном брызг. И крикнул, стремительно удаляясь от берега:

— Плыви, рыбка!

— Сволочь ты, Малфой! — Гарри бросился в погоню, запоздало понимая, что забыл снять очки, и теперь на стеклах весело поблескивали капельки, мешая смотреть вперед.

То ли Драко решил поддаться, то ли Гарри от злости так разогнался, что развил нечеловеческую скорость, но до финиша они доплыли вместе. Малфой выбрал место без мха, подтянулся и влез на камень, отфыркиваясь и забрызгивая все вокруг каплями с мокрых волос. Уселся и протянул руку.

— Залезай, Поттер. Обратно я сейчас не поплыву.

Гарри сунул ему очки, окунулся с головой и вылез, усаживаясь рядом.

— Будем считать — один-один. — Гарри растянулся на нагретом солнцем камне, так, что почти задевал боком руку Малфоя. — Хорошо плаваешь. В мэнорских ваннах научился?

Лежать было удобно, а если приоткрыть глаза, было видно потемневшие от воды пряди, прилипшие к чуть ссутуленным плечам, и выгнутый позвоночник.

— В ваннах плавать неудобно, — резонно заметил Малфой. — Не поверишь, но научился только здесь, когда приехал выбирать место для отеля. Решил, что проводить у моря столько времени и не уметь плавать, не годится. Ну, вообще-то, я пытался еще на пятом курсе в ванной старост, — Драко хмыкнул. — А Крэбб с Гойлом караулили. Но получалось у меня, честно говоря, отвратительно. А потом стало не до того.

Заложив руки за голову, Гарри смотрел в спину Малфоя. С волос стекала вода, оставляя на подсохшей коже мокрые дорожки — можно было провести пальцем и закончить странный узор.

— Ты в основном живешь здесь? А как же Англия?

— Нет, я живу в Англии. Сюда у меня многоразовый портключ, так что как минимум раз в неделю я появляюсь, иногда остаюсь на несколько дней, отдыхаю от мэнора и от отца. А там отдыхаю от отчетов, сделок, жалоб, нытья Аткинсона и брюзжания клиентов. — Малфой обернулся и, опершись на руку, внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. — Как причудлива жизнь, правда, Поттер? Кто бы мне сказал курсе эдак на четвертом, что я буду сидеть с тобой на камне в море и у меня не будет никакого желания тебя проклясть или сделать еще какую-нибудь гадость.

Гарри лениво улыбнулся.

— Кто бы мне такое сказал на шестом курсе... Правда, мне к причудам жизни не привыкать, скорее наоборот, в последнее время я наконец-то понял, как выглядит нормальное... почти нормальное существование. Верни очки, — попросил он, почесав нос.

— Кстати, забыл спросить. Ты всегда в них плаваешь? Это что, талисман на счастье или замаскированный спасательный жилет? С виду ничего подозрительного, — Драко повертел очки в руке и немного криво нацепил на Гарри.

— Я вообще не часто плаваю. А к очкам привык, поэтому снять забыл. — Кончики пальцев, мазнувшие по скуле, словно оставили след. Вдруг захотелось провести сверху, то ли стирая, то ли вдавливая. — Поплыли обратно, а то в тритонов превратимся. — Гарри поднял очки на лоб и соскользнул с камня.

До берега добирались не спеша, почти не набирая скорость. Малфой сосредоточенно взмахивал руками, иногда переворачивался на спину и лениво дрейфовал к суше, покачиваясь на волнах. На земле он быстро отжал волосы, добрался до палочки и, высушившись, впрыгнул в джинсы.

Солнце клонилось к закату и становилось ощутимо прохладнее.

— Ну что, кто-то обещал спиртное? — напомнил Гарри, оторвавшись от старательного завязывания шнурков. — Пошли, я готов и даже немного замерз.

Гарри ожидал, что Драко приведет его в какой-нибудь бар, или ресторанчик, но они оказались в крошечном полуподвальном помещении, где поджарый маггл средних лет вручил Драко объемистую корзину, из которой торчали бутылки, какие-то свертки и поразившие Гарри до глубины души пластиковые одноразовые стаканчики, совсем крошечные. Малфой, увидев их, даже глазом не моргнул, наоборот, кивнул, поблагодарил и еще как минимум пять минут о чем-то мирно беседовал. Соскучившись, Гарри озирался по сторонам, отметив странный запах, который заполнял все помещение. Пахло перебродившими яблоками, но не неприятно, а наоборот, как-то волнующе.

А потом снова была аппарация. И большая круглая поляна в окруженнии цветущих кустов. На улице почти стемнело, и сквозь просветы ближайших деревьев Гарри увидел знакомое здание отеля, из окон которого лился ровный желтоватый свет.

Драко уселся прямо в траву и зашуршал свертками. С загадочным видом расставил полукругом стаканы и бутылки. Первая открытая бутылка зашипела, и Малфой торопливо наполнил один из стаканчиков.

— Накинь пару согревающих. Прохладно.

Несколько точных взмахов палочкой, и поляну накрыл согревающий купол, а рядом с Малфоем оказался толстый клетчатый плед.

— Ну и что это? — спросил Гарри, с интересом глядя на манипуляции Малфоя. Он встал коленями на плед и на четвереньках подполз ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть этикетки на бутылках.

— Это, — Малфой ткнул пальцем в наполненный стаканчик и подал его Гарри, — грушевый сидр. Три градуса. Начинай с него. А я пока... — он развернул один из свертков. Там оказались крошечные, завернутые в разноцветные обертки шары и полукружья. — Ага! Бери. Это нормандские сыры. Камамбер, нефшатель, пон-левек, ливаро, бурсен. А это кабанос, — Драко развернул еще один сверток с горкой крошечных колбасок. Но ими ты будешь заедать кальвадос.

Взяв хрупкий стаканчик, Гарри поднес его к носу — пахло вкусно, он неуверенно пригубил, а потом выпил до дна.

— Ничего так. А названия у этих сыров все такие... непроизносимые? Есть чего попроще?

Драко рассмеялся.

— Поттер, ну это же французский, он такой. Самый легкий камамбер. Повторяй. Ка-мам-бер. — Драко налил еще, выпил и, развернув один из шариков, сунул его в рот.

— Камамбер... бррр. Слово противное, как будто каша во рту. А на вкус — нормальный.

Гарри прожевал сыр, выпил еще и покосился на оставшиеся бутылки. — Вообще, говорят, что спиртные напитки смешивать не рекомендуется...

— Эти можно, — отмахнулся Малфой и плеснул в другой стаканчик из следующей бутылки. — Это же как Усладэль. К тому же, Поттер, мы пьем правильно, на повышение. Пробуй, это сидр яблочный. Им здесь все пропахло. Его пьют вместо воды. А все почему? Потому что в Нормандии нет виноградников, зато яблок — девать некуда. Ну и груши встречаются. Так что все, что здесь производят алкогольного, так или иначе яблочное или грушевое.

— То, что здесь вкусные яблоки, я уже заметил, — ответил Гарри, принимаясь за новый напиток.

Было очень хорошо сидеть в полумраке, смотреть, как Малфой возится со стаканами и своим непроизносимым сыром, пить чуть кисловатый, одуряюще пахнущий сидр и ни о чем не думать. Последнее у Гарри начало получаться особенно хорошо.

Наполнив последние стаканы из пузатой бутылки, Драко закурил и, захватив кусок пледа, растянулся на нем.

— Ну вот, а теперь тебе предстоит самое страшное. Сначала бери тот, что поближе. Там Помо де Норманди, а попросту Помон. Смесь кальвадоса с яблочным соком — семнадцать градусов, а в дальнем — кальвадос. Это, Поттер, яблочное бренди. Я его не люблю, но попробовать стоит, пожалуй. Для общего развития. Сорок градусов. Говорят, в нем заперто здешнее солнце. Проверь.

— Напьюсь и начну вести себя неприлично, — пригрозил Гарри, катая в ладонях пластиковый стакан. — Хотя пахнет вкусно... — он нерешительно заглянул внутрь.

— Интерееесно, — протянул Малфой, — неприлично это как? Ворвешься в отель и устроишь стриптиз? Или начнешь приставать к здешним матронам?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Я имел в виду — буду горлопанить песни на серпентарго. Нецензурные. Хотя твое предложение выглядит неплохо... Только танцевать стриптиз я не умею, а после того, как все это додегустирую, еще и не смогу.

Он отсалютовал стаканом и выпил Помон. Прислушался к себе.

— И совсем не крепко. Градус вообще не чувствуется! Пей, Малфой, не бойся!

— Смотрю, ты вошел во вкус, — Драко приподнялся на локте и дотянулся до своего стакана. — Что ж, хозяину неприлично оставлять гостя упиваться в одиночестве. — Он опрокинул в себя помон и, дотянувшись до кальвадоса, покачал стаканчик на лодони. — Мерлин, на какие жертвы я из-за тебя иду, Поттер! За это однозначно стоит выпить!

— Ага, то есть меня на такие жертвы толкать можно, а тебе жертвоваться... жервить... блин, короче ужираться нельзя? — Помотав головой, чтобы буквы правильно сложились в слова, Гарри протянул свой стаканчик. — Вот давай за это и выпьем!

— За жертвы? — Малфой фыркнул. — Как-то не слишком привлекательно звучит. Ну ладно, так уж и быть, — он вздохнул и, чокнувшись с Гарри, выпил залпом. Скривился, помотал головой и запихнул в рот колбаску. — Фффу. Ну и... солнце.

— А мне нравится, — пожал плечами Гарри, но колбаску тоже взял. — Когда в школе авроров был выпускной, Хагрид прислал нам бутыль собственноручно сделанной настойки. Вот это была вещь! Отшибала сознание, подсознание и отлично отчищала патину с форменных значков.

Он улегся рядом, разглядывая темное небо со светлыми пятнами облаков.

— Ну что, Малфой, ты меня почти напоил. Давай, говори, зачем тебе понадобилось меня выгуливать? Про научный интерес я уже один раз не поверил, хватит. И вряд ли ты все эти годы по мне страшно скучал, поэтому рассказывай, чего тебе надо.

— Какой ты подозрительный, Поттер, даже удивительно. — Драко повозился на пледе и затих. Помолчал. Потом заговорил задумчиво: — Интересно, а что я должен сказать, чтобы ты поверил?

— Правду, — легко отозвался Гарри. — Я не подозрительный, просто ты мне, мягко говоря, не друг. С чего такое желание сделать мой отпуск приятным? С другой стороны, — он вздохнул, — все знают, кто я, и думают, что я многое могу... там поговорить, там попросить за кого-то. Ты не ломайся, я привык к такому. Действительно, если надо, я могу чем-то помочь... Тем более, я сегодня провел замечательный день и хотел бы тебя отблагодарить... в меру сил, конечно.

— Дурак ты, Поттер. — Драко сел и снова закурил. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что я тоже могу хотеть тебя отблагодарить? В меру сил. Терпеть не могу оставаться в должниках. Жизнь тебе спасти, или отмазать семью от Азкабана, не могу. Я вообще мало чего могу, учитывая, кто ты и кто я. Можно подумать, я вчера не видел твою перекошенную физиономию, когда ты гнался за этим... как его... Трампом! Кстати, кто он тебе? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать. Так вот, я просто решил, что могу уделить тебе немного своего драгоценного свободного времени, чтобы об этом месте у тебя остались не только отвратительные впечатления. Все-таки я имею к нему кое-какое отношение, и у меня, если хочешь знать, собственнический инстинкт. Ну что, доволен такой правдой?

— Доволен, — Гарри сел рядом. Голову ощутимо повело, но быстро прошло. — Буду иметь в виду, и вернувшись, на каждом перекрестке рассказывать, какой прекрасный отель... как его? "Парадиз"? Что за название? Тебя подвел хороший вкус?

Сейчас Поттер с легкостью принял версию внезапного альтруизма — в конце концов, имеет он право один раз расслабиться? Гарри потянулся через Малфоя за лежащей у его руки пачкой и вытащил сигарету.

— Правда? — Драко обернулся и взглянул весело. — Это было бы неплохо. Реклама от Гарри Поттера... ммм... — он прищурился и кивнул. — Да, очень неплохо. А почему это ты считаешь «Парадиз» банальным? В магическом мире ничего такого нет. А на греческом это означало парк, сад. Мне показалось, что вполне подходит.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— У магглов это частое название. Популярное, я бы сказал. Так может называться придорожное кафе на заправке, дешевый бардак и дорогой игорный клуб. Хотя, именно твоему отелю это название действительно подходит. — Он с наслаждением затянулся, терпкий табачный дым смешивался с ночным свежим воздухом. — Почему ты решил заниматься именно отелем и именно здесь? Всего лишь другой берег пролива, и было бы ближе к дому...

— Как раз этого я и не хотел, — подумав, ответил Драко. — Быть ближе к дому. К тому же, я знаю французский и люблю Францию, не могу сказать, что она моя вторая родина, но в общем-то, близка к этому. Здесь было почти столько же возможностей, сколько в Англии. Ну и, пожалуй, главное то, что Драко Малфой в Англии и ДракоМалфой здесь — это совсем разные Драко Малфои. Местные волшебники, конечно, знают о войне, но она все равно не затронула их так, как нас. Они знают, кто такие Малфои и кем они были во время войны, но знают смутно, так же как я, предположим, знаю об итальянском министре магии. Три года назад, когда я открывал "Парадиз", мне это подходило. Да и сейчас подходит. Согласись, чтобы в Англии в мой отель охотно приезжали посетители, должно было пройти гораздо больше времени, чем пять лет. К тому же англичане — в большинстве чопорные снобы, французы ко всему относятся легче, к жизни в том числе. А насчет отеля... не знаю, как-то в голову пришло. Почему бы нет? Это не так уж сложно, но довольно занятно, к тому же иногда случаются приятные неожиданности, которые вносят разнообразие. Вот вроде твоего явления, например. — Драко от души потянулся, вылил в ближайший стаканчик остатки грушевого сидра и искоса взглянул на Гарри. — Скажи, Поттер, тебе действительно интересно, или это просто способ поддержать беседу? А может, аврорская выучка, типа знать врага в лицо и все такое?

Гарри задумчиво слушал Малфоя, с удивлением понимая, что абсолютно согласен с ним, и немного завидует тому, что он смог радикально оставить прошлое позади и начать заново. Поэтому неожиданный вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Что? И то и другое, — он улыбнулся и отправил в рот кусок сыра. — Не знаю, наверное, интересно. Когда еще Драко Малфой назовет меня приятной неожиданностью? Ну и знать тоже не помешает — у меня такое ощущение, что я на самом деле тебя никогда не знал... Или не хотел знать... Налей мне еще этого... солнца.

— Не хотел, — кивнул Малфой и наполнил стаканчик Гарри кальвадосом. — А вот я, напротив, хотел знать о тебе все, и даже больше, ну, пока меня не отвлекли другие... — Драко подумал немного и плеснул себе тоже, — неотложные дела. Так что мы изначально не сошлись в желаниях, а потом было уже поздно. — Пей, Поттер. А осенью, когда в Англии начнутся дожди, я, так уж и быть, пришлю тебе бутылку. Будет тебе яблочное солнце от меня лично, будешь сидеть вечером у камина, пить, смотреть в огонь и вспоминать Францию.

— Если хотел знать, почему не спросил? Обязательно надо было изводить меня и моих друзей? А "дементоров" на квиддиче, я тебе вообще никогда не забуду... Ты был таким придурком, Малфой. — Гарри отсалютовал ему стаканчиком и сделал глоток. — Так что мне не надо было ничего хотеть — ты сам все про себя показывал. — Он потянул к себе пакет с колбасками. — Еда только тем, кто пьет квальдос, — с набитым ртом пояснил он. — Ты знаешь, я рад, что все кончилось... И не забудь прислать мне обещанную бутылку, будет приятно вспомнить этот вечер в промозглом Лондоне...

— Сам ты квальдос, Поттер! — Драко чуть не подавился и, поспешно сглотнув, расхохотался. — Ты тоже был придурком. Еще каким! — с чувством выдохнул он и обхватил губами сигарету. Щелкнула зажигалка. — Как это я мог спросить, когда ты не соизволил даже руку мне пожать. И вообще, ты со своими... друзьями... — он скривился и мотнул головой. — Ладно, проехали. Не напоминай лучше. А то довспоминаюсь до шестого курса, а мне этого не хочется.

— Мне тоже, — отозвался Гарри. — Если бы я знал, что наша первая встреча нанесет непоправимую травму твоему детскому организму, я бы тебе все конечности пожал... какие нашел... Как эта хрень правильно называется? Наливай. И себе... Надо выпить...

Драко обернулся, посмотрел пристально и как-то неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Кальвадос. Эта хрень, Поттер, называется, кальвадос. Интересно, пожатие каких конечностей мне бы понравилось больше всего? — он наполнил стаканы и подал один Гарри. — Хотя скорее всего мне бы понравился сам процесс поиска.

— Ну, за успешный поиск! — коротко рассмеялся Гарри. Ему было легко и немного пьяно, в самый раз, чтобы действительно расслабиться. Чокнувшись, он выпил, фыркнул и поправил очки. — Между прочим, я не настолько слепой, чтобы не разглядеть твоих конечностей, так что особенно искать бы не пришлось.

— О, я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, — Малфой облизнулся и вдруг придвинулся к Гарри, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. — Так что, Поттер, вести тебя завтра на дальнейшее покорение Нормандии?

Моргнув, но не отклонившись, Гарри прищурился. От Малфоя пахло яблоками и табаком.

— Давай, ты же обещал меня развлекать. Вот хочу, чтобы было весело и интересно.

— Нахал, — почему-то удовлетворенно констатировал Драко. — Весело не обещаю, но интересно будет. Только если мы продолжим злоупотреблять и дальше, я тебя завтра вообще не подниму. Даже в двенадцать. Так что давай-ка еще по одной, Поттер, и отправляйся баиньки, — вкрадчиво закончил Драко.

Гарри только было собрался заявить, что у него вообще ни в одном глазу, и местные кальвадосы — компот, и завтра он проснется с первыми лучами солнца, но вдруг понял, что продолжает смотреть в глаза Малфоя, на его прямой тонкий нос и ниже, на губы. Просто потому, что слишком близко... Слишком.

С трудом отодвинувшись, Поттер придвинул свой стакан.

— Наливай. Только буди меня завтра нежно. А еще лучше, пусть мне с рецепшена что ли позвонят... У вас же есть услуга "будильника"? Во сколько надо быть готовым?

Драко долил из бутылки остатки, причем ему досталось гораздо меньше, чем Гарри, но кажется, он совсем не расстроился и, подняв свой стакан, сказал:

— Лучше пораньше. Часов в одиннадцать, например, пока не слишком припекает. Нам предстоит лазить по скале, поэтому надень что-нибудь удобное. Тебе позвонят в десять. Пойдет? Ну а если ты продолжишь дрыхнуть, приду я, и буду тебя очень нежно будить, — Драко фыркнул. — Щекоточным заклятьем, например, или агуаменти. Согласен?

-Ты мне угрожаешь? — Гарри залпом опустошил свой стакан, и, бесцеремонно сцапав сигареты Малфоя, сунул их себе в карман, прежде зажав одну в зубах.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — он поднялся на ноги и прикурил от волшебной палочки. — В одиннадцать буду готов, бодр и полон энергии, так что твоим коварным планам не суждено сбыться, — пафосно закончил он и слишком уверенной походкой направился в сторону отеля.

Позади раздался тихий смех Драко.

 

* * *  
Уходя, Гарри не закрыл балконную дверь, и теперь в номере было прохладно и пахло морем. Он сел в кресло, поджав под себя ноги, и закурил — спать совершенно не хотелось, во рту стоял терпкий яблочный привкус, и голова была звонкой и легкой. В полумраке сигаретный дым завивался причудливыми спиральками, с улицы слышался стрекот цикад.

Гарри подумал о Габриэле, а еще о том, что забыл написать ему. Сейчас его очень не хватало: внутри росло что-то большое, теплое, чем хотелось поделиться. А ведь они могли бы сейчас быть вместе, пойти купаться на ночной пляж, и по светлой коже Габи стекали бы блестящие капли воды, совсем как по Малфою днем, и Гарри мог бы собирать их губами. А потом обхватить стройные бедра, прижать к себе, лаская ладонями поджарые ягодицы…

Столбик пепла упал на колено, Поттер выругался и поднялся — кровь ощутимо прилила к паху. Он сходил в люкс, разорив тамошний бар, расставил позвякивающую добычу на столе, и уселся перед чистым листом бумаги –решил написать письмо Трампу прямо сейчас, чтобы завтра перед прогулкой не забыть отправить.

«Габи, дорогой, не обижайся и возвращайся…» — нацарапал Гарри через пару минут, покусав кончик шариковой ручки и ополовинив одну из маленьких бутылочек с виски.

«Я соскучился…» — он посмотрел на пляшущие на бумаге буквы и, сделав еще глоток, зачеркнул последнюю фразу. Понял вдруг, что это не правда — за весь сегодняшний день он едва ли пару раз вспомнил о любовнике, и уж точно не скучал. Неожиданно Малфой оказался очень приятной компанией, какие бы мотивы на самом деле им ни двигали, и Гарри мог признаться себе, что этот день он провел замечательно.

«Я соскучился по тебе» — вывел он ниже, чувствуя, что так будет ближе к истине. За год он привык к тому, что Габриэль был рядом, привык к неодиночеству. Несмотря на то, что Габи явно не был любовью всей его жизни, Гарри готов был довольствоваться малым, тем более что тот был во всех отношениях приятным молодым человеком, не склонным к трепу о личной жизни Героя.

«Приезжай скорее, здесь очень здорово, тебе понравится». Хотя вряд ли они вдвоем смогут воспользоваться услугами Малфоя-гида, тот слишком проницателен, чтобы не разгадать маленький секрет Поттера, но ради того, чтобы провести остаток отпуска с любовником, можно было пожертвовать достопримечательностями Нормандии.

Гарри открыл следующую бутылочку и закурил, глядя в приоткрытую балконную дверь. Черное небо было усыпано звездами и едва слышался шум прибоя.

«Или выбери другой отель, я приеду к тебе. В конце концов, провести время вместе было твоей идеей…»

А завтра Малфой обещал придумать что-то новое. И оно наверняка будет таким же замечательным, как огромное зеленое поле с яркими воздушными шарами, белые пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста, мерцающие в темноте серые глаза слишком близко и запах яблок, одуряющий, сочный…

Потушив окурок в пепельнице, Гарри аккуратно стряхнул пепел со стола, а потом скомкал письмо и поджег тонкую бумагу. Она сразу вспыхнула, язычки пламени лизнули пальцы. Гарри дернул рукой, случайно толкнул стол. Бутылочки попадали на ковер и раскатились.

Сгоревшее письмо разлетелось хлопьями, а Гарри, слегка покачнувшись, поднялся и, добравшись до кровати, рухнул на нее — пошло оно все к дементорам, проблемы надо решать по мере их появления, а завтра есть еще один беззаботный день.


	3. Chapter 3

Драко проснулся ни свет ни заря. В голове немного шумело, именно за это он и не любил кальвадос, ну, и еще за мерзкий вкус. Впрочем, взять палочку и призвать антипохмельное, было делом нескольких секунд. Драко с удовольствием потянулся и уставился в потолок. Нужно было подумать. Очень хорошо подумать, потому что он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что вступил на опасную территорию. Хотя нет, пока еще не вступил, только пощупал почву, но вступить тянуло так, что по коже бежали мурашки.

Как ни странно, эйфория вчерашнего вечера не прошла, так что списать все на алкоголь было проблематично. Главная опасность заключалась в том, что Поттер был и оставался Поттером. Тем самым чертовым Гарри Поттером, который с самого детства вызывал бурю эмоций, в которых Драко предпочитал никогда не разбираться. Что за радость — препарировать собственные слабости, извлекать их на свет, разглядывать со всех сторон? Мазохизм чистой воды. Драко не любил боль. Не любил и боялся. Боялся и сейчас. Пожалуй, впервые настолько сильно после войны. После Битвы. Причина была, разумеется, совсем другой, да и ничего катастрофического Драко не грозило, и все же…

Вчерашний день был до странности нелепым. Они с Поттером будто играли в запутанную игру, правил которой не знал никто. Один зачем-то потащился за человеком, которого всегда терпеть не мог. Послушно бродил по неизвестным городам, позволял себя аппапировать не пойми куда, развлекать разговорами, кормить и даже поить. Вспомнив квальдос, Драко ухмыльнулся и потянулся за сигаретами, но тут же снова нахмурился. А второй… второй тащил, разговаривал, поил и смотрел. И понял, что все время смотрит слишком пристально и не хочет останавливаться, когда в организме булькало уже приличное количество нормандского пойла, а Поттер сидел рядом и представлялся до ужаса… милым. Дурацкий эпитет для Гарри Поттера. Но Драко никак не мог от него отвязаться.

Реакции собственного тела Драко давным-давно принимал спокойно, но вот реакция на Поттера оказалась слишком неожиданной. С этой стороны Драко предательства не ожидал, поэтому оказался не готов, и как следствие — уязвим. Что он там болтал Поттеру — про стриптиз, про конечности, про… Мерлин, как двусмысленно и как неосторожно! Хотя Поттер, кажется, был тоже изрядно пьян, потому что ни гоблина не понял. Вчера Драко это радовало. Сегодня ему было жаль. Если бы до Поттера дошло, все было бы гораздо проще. Потому что закончилось бы так же стремительно как началось, а Драко не натворил бы каких-нибудь непоправимых глупостей. Которые сейчас абсолютно точно собирался начать творить.

В конце концов, почему нет? У Поттера отпуск, и Поттер поссорился со своим Трампом. У Драко — свободная жизнь, и он не собирается ни перед кем ни в чем отчитываться. Он просто… хочет Поттера. Подумаешь, какая мелочь. Всего-то хочет. Всего-то Поттера.

Драко нервно рассмеялся и, размяв в пепельнице окурок, направился в душ.

Лин вчера всерьез обиделась. А Драко даже не смог внятно объяснить, почему отменяет заказ. Сам не очень понимал. Разглядывал фотографии с восторженным Поттером, который пялился на шары и на гавань, и ни черта не понимал. То есть, конечно, было понятно, что после пламенной речи о благодарности напечатать заметку о герое, который явно не горел желанием маячить на страницах «Пророка», да еще и поместить сделанные втайне фотографии — не комильфо, но это была только одна сторона галеона. Со второй было хуже. Поттер ему не доверял, он не интересовал Поттера, и Поттер не ждал от него ничего, кроме какой-нибудь пакости. И Драко это не нравилось, вернее, категорически не устраивало. Не зря же он прилагал столько усилий, чтобы держать себя в руках, чтобы не нахамить в ответ, чтобы не послать Поттера… обратно в Англию. Чтобы быть тем, с кем Поттер может общаться без палочки. И самое главное − у него получалось. Во всяком случае, вчера на поляне, да и до этого, на пляже, Поттер выглядел вполне спокойным. И даже, пожалуй, дружелюбным.

Драко прикрыл глаза, позволяя теплым струям скатываться по телу, и вспомнил. Нагретый солнцем камень, такие же капли, только соленые, бегущие с волос, щекочущие спину. И загорелое влажное бедро Поттера прямо перед глазами. И странный, немного настороженный взгляд. Кажется, именно в тот момент, или раньше, на берегу, когда Поттер раскидывал вокруг себя одежду и хитро заманивал в воду, Драко впервые подумал, что они могли бы… Это была дурацкая мысль, абсурдная, неправдоподобная, но Драко она понравилась. Что-то было в ней такое… притягательное и яркое… как в самом Поттере. Хотелось подсесть поближе, дотронуться осторожно, потому что любое резкое движение будет ошибкой.

Тряхнув головой, Драко завинтил кран, накинул на мокрое тело халат и решительно пошел в кабинет. Поттера уже должны были разбудить. Значит, стоит поторопиться.

Пять минут на кофе, пять минут на Аткинсона, а если их совместить, можно будет сэкономить пару минут, чтобы остановиться и задуматься, стоит ли во все это ввязываться и может ли хоть что-нибудь получиться.

− Гарри Поттер, − задумчиво произнес Драко, когда за удивленным Джефом закрылась дверь, и побарабанил пальцами по столу. Что ж, пожалуй, стоило попробовать. Потому что хотелось. А ответа на вопрос «Почему нет?» все равно не было. Ну не проклянет же его Поттер на самом деле? А даже если и проклянет, наверняка не смертельно. До свадьбы заживет. Драко невесело усмехнулся и отправился к «героическому номеру».

Взмахнул палочкой, открыл уже знакомую дверь. Надо бы спросить у Поттера, почему он выбрал эту комнату, а не люкс. Хотя Драко, кажется, догадывался о причинах.

Под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Он чертыхнулся, раздвинул шторы и застыл. По всей комнате валялись пустые и полные бутылочки из бара. Из переполненной пепельницы вываливались окурки, но кровать была пуста, а из душа доносился шум воды, значит, Поттер все-таки поднялся после бурного продолжения вечера. Усевшись в кресло, Драко закинул ногу на ногу, закурил и уставился на дверь ванной. Искушение войти и поторопить Поттера было очень сильным, но Драко остался на месте. Надо быть терпеливым. Оно того стоит.

 

* * *  
Слегка помятый, с мокрыми волосами, зачесанными назад, и припухшей физиономией, Гарри вышел из ванной, шлепая босыми ногами. Мрачно взглянул на рассевшегося Малфоя и кивнул.

− Я почти готов. Но без литра кофе с места не сдвинусь.− Присев на край кровати, он надел вчерашние кроссовки, собственно, вчерашней осталась вся одежда, Гарри только прошелся по ней очищающим заклинанием, убирая пятна и запах. − Что? — спросил, поморщившись, поймав неодобрительный взгляд Драко. − Она нормальная! А носки даже свежие! − выдохнул он и вытянул ноги, устав бороться со шнурками.

Драко закатил глаза. Он, в отличие от Гарри, был бодр и свеж, на сей раз отличившись голубой гаммой гардероба. Молча взмахнул палочкой, выписывая в воздухе какую-то замысловатую восьмерку с отростками, потом также молча уничтожил валяющиеся на полу бутылки и очистил пепельницу.

− Вижу, моим вчерашним отличным советом вернуться и лечь спать ты воспользовался весьма искусно. Кофе и завтрак сейчас принесут.

− Завтрак не надо, − внес коррективы Гарри и потер лицо руками, возвращая щекам человеческий оттенок вместо изысканной бледной зелени. − Между прочим, я в норме. Просто немного не выспался!

− Ну да, я понял, − заметил Драко с ухмылкой. − Именно поэтому я тут выделывал акробатические этюды на пустых бутылках. − Он встал, открыл дверь и, перебросившись парой реплик с кем-то в коридоре, ввез в номер столик с кофе и легким завтраком. − Но если ты утверждаешь, что в состоянии вести активный образ жизни, я, так уж и быть, тебе поверю. Хотя на всякий случай могу снабдить антипохмельным. Надо?

Гарри сначала хотел гордо отказаться, но потом махнул рукой.

− Давай. И я стану еще активнее! − Подтянув столик поближе, он потянулся к сахарнице. − Ну и какие планы на сегодня?

− Пожалуй, я рискну, − Драко фыркнул и протянул Гарри пузырек с зельем. − Хотя мега-активный Поттер − это звучит страшновато. А по плану у нас сегодня Мон-Сен-Мишель. Слышал о таком?

Глотнув из предложенного флакона, Гарри скривился и отпил кофе.

− Ну Михаил. Ну святой... Что я о нем должен был слышать?

− О Мерлин, с кем я связался?! − Драко мученически вздохнул и, искоса взглянув на Гарри, пояснил: − Сен-Мишель − старинный монастырь, Поттер. Стоит на скале, причем в таком месте, что туда можно попасть только во время отлива, потому что в прилив вода затапливает дороги. Но это, разумеется, для магглов, аппарацию никто не отменял. И еще… Я не любитель толкаться среди туристов, а их там всегда очень много, поэтому мы с тобой полезем по неведомым простому магглу скальным тропинкам, так что готовься покорить высоту.

− Круто! − Гарри отставил опустевшую чашку и потер руки: предложение звучало увлекательно, ради этого даже стоило все-таки завязать шнурки на кроссовках.

− Ну что, пошли? А монастырь действующий?

− Да, но нас это не касается. Или ты надумал податься в священники? − Драко усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Сегодня от него остро пахло морем и какими-то пряностями. Он положил руку Гарри на плечо и, аккуратно притянув теснее, шепнул: − Зажмурься. Сейчас будет ярко.

Фыркнув и мотнув головой, Гарри послушно прижался к Малфою и зажмурился.

− Уже можно открывать? − спросил он, когда аппарация завершилась.

− Ну, если тебе и так хорошо, то можем еще постоять. − Драко, помедлив немного, отстранился. − Но вообще-то, мы уже на месте.

Они оказались на крошечной каменной площадке под ослепительным и очень горячим солнцем. Внизу, насколько хватало глаз, было только голубое и зеленое. А вокруг − скала, поросшая кустами и деревьями. Она поднималась выше и терялась над головой.

− Здорово! − Гарри прищурился, ожидая, когда глаза привыкнут к свету, но любопытство побеждало, поэтому приходилось подглядывать между ресницами. − И куда теперь?

− Вверх, − жизнерадостно заявил Малфой. — Представь, Поттер, древние времена, никаких продвинутых технологий, а эти магглы возводят огромный монастырь на скале, куда и самому-то забраться не просто, а надо еще втащить камни и все остальное. Французы, кстати, считают Мон-Сен-Мишель восьмым чудом света, а европейцы восьмым чудом Европы. Вот и представь себя, Поттер, древним человеком.

Гарри оценивающе взглянул вверх, представил и полез, иногда помогая себе руками, цепляясь за камни и кусты, торчащие между ними.

Они карабкались вверх по узкой тропинке, скала шла уступами, и тропинка иногда выводила на крошечные площадки, с которых открывались роскошные панорамы.

Чтобы полюбоваться на них, они останавливались, на одной такой остановке Малфой обогнал Поттера, но тот не возражал: лезть по скалам было нелегко, камни норовили выскользнуть из-под ног. На уступах Гарри незаметно утирал пот тыльной стороной ладони и косился на Драко.

Малфой прислонялся спиной к светлому, обтесанному ветром за столетия камню, задумчиво смотрел вниз, курил, а иногда на ходу оборачивался к Гарри и как-то загадочно улыбался. Ему здесь явно нравилось, шел он легко и бодро, будто был здесь не второй и даже не третий раз, и дорожка была хорошо знакомой.

Идти по тропе за ним оказалось гораздо легче, иногда откуда-то сверху или сбоку доносились голоса, видимо с той, другой − «туристической» части скалы. Гарри задирал голову, смотрел на прорисовывающиеся очертания грандиозного монастыря, который будто летел над сине-зелеными далями и подпирал небо, а иногда смотрел на огромные красные, розовые, белые цветы, которыми были усыпаны кусты с плотными кожистыми листьями, или в спину Малфоя и щурился. Рубашка на спине Драко потемнела, и влажная ткань отчетливо облегала выступающие лопатки, ветер трепал волосы.

Гарри уже достаточно освоился с ролью скалолаза, чтобы сполна наслаждаться открывающимися видами, хотя и начал немного уставать, но пока Малфой изображал горного козла, он не признавался в этом даже себе. Просто лез следом, вертя головой и одновременно поглядывая на Драко. Легкие джинсы плотно обтягивали бедра и почти ничего не скрывали. Засмотревшись на задницу с торчащим клапаном кармана, он даже не успел понять, что происходит. Нога соскользнула, Гарри попытался восстановить равновесие, но камень вывернулся из земли, и он, неловко взмахнув руками, покатился по склону. После пары встреч лба со скалой Гарри вырубился.

Когда глаза наконец открылись, он сразу увидел Малфоя. Тот сидел на нем верхом и размахивал палочкой. Такого встревоженного лица у него Гарри, пожалуй, еще не видел.

− Очнулся? − выдохнул Драко, отводя палочку и пристально всматриваясь в глаза. − Твою мать, Поттер, как же ты меня напугал!

− Бляяядь! Что это было? − Гарри попытался поднять руки, чтобы ощупать лицо, но вышло только одной. Вторая рука при попытке ею воспользоваться жутко заболела, и Гарри снова выругался.

− Тихо-тихо, Поттер. Не трепыхайся. Сейчас. − Малфой ощупал нос Гарри, шепнул «Эпискеи» и «Торгео», кивнул сам себе и вернул на место целые очки. − Меня больше всего волновали твоя голова и бездыханное тело, остальное сейчас поправим. Радуйся, что от третьего эннервейта в себя пришел, а то я уж совсем было собрался делать тебе искусственное дыхание. − Малфой, сосредоточенно покусывая губу, обхватил запястье Гарри, мягко прошелся пальцами по предплечью и плечу, изучающе прощупывая, потом снова повел палочкой и зашептал какое-то незнакомое исцеляющее.

− С головой все нормально. Она есть, − неуверенно ответил Гарри. Очки были на месте, но мир все равно пытался расплыться. − А что, ты умеешь делать искусственное дыхание? И прямой массаж сердца? − Гарри ежился от прикосновений Малфоя, но после его заклинания перед глазами перестало плыть. − О, здорово! Что это было? − Гарри попытался подняться, но боль в руке и между ребрами заставила его улечься обратно. — Я, кажется, руку сломал... Слезь с меня, вставать буду.

− Да вот сейчас, ага! Разбежался и слез! − раздраженно пробормотал Малфой, сжимая коленями бока Гарри. − Встанешь, когда разрешу, понял? Лежи и не дергайся. Ничего ты не сломал как ни странно. Руку вывихнул, но это я вправлю. Ноги еще не смотрел, но переломов точно нет. А вот сотрясение, похоже, есть и множественные ушибы. Поэтому терпи и жди. Лечить буду. Как смогу. Тебя сейчас аппарировать нельзя, когда можно будет, перенесу в «Парадиз» и вызову Лионеля, он отличный целитель. — Драко посмотрел по сторонам, потом решительно снял рубашку. − Агуаменти! − Вода хлынула из палочки потоком, Малфой слегка отжал ткань и водрузил мокрый ком Гарри на голову.

− Колдомедик Малфой, − слабо ухмыльнулся Поттер и затих. Забота была приятной, а в сочетании с прохладной тканью на лбу − просто восхитительной. − Пить хочу, − заявил он и принялся шарить здоровой рукой в поисках волшебной палочки. Палочку не нашел, зато нашел бедро Малфоя и, смутившись, отдернул руку. − Где моя палочка?

− У меня. − Драко вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, достал одну, наколдовав из нее стакан, наполнил его водой и, осторожно приподняв голову Гарри, прижал край стакана к его губам. − Пей. Палочка тебе пока без надобности. И чтобы ты знал, я год отучился на колдомедика. Здесь, во Франции. Потом решил, что это не мое, и бросил. Но первую помощь оказать могу. И даже больше.

Гарри сделал неловкий глоток, вода потекла по подбородку.

− Какая ты разносторонне развитая личность, оказывается, − буркнул он. — Может, еще и вышивать умеешь? − Внезапно самоуверенность Малфоя начала раздражать, также как и то, что он продолжал восседать сверху, решал, что Гарри делать, а чего не делать, да еще и нагло светил голым торсом. − Отдай палочку и слезь с меня, личность. Я уже в порядке.

− Вышивать не умею, − спокойно сказал Малфой и снова пристально посмотрел на Гарри. − В порядке ты или не в порядке, решать буду я. И не дергайся, говорю, иначе свяжу и оставлю печься на солнышке. Вот же наградил Мерлин... пациентом. − Драко оперся на руки и наконец поднялся, теперь глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. Отряхнул песок с ладоней и небрежно провел ими по растрепавшимся волосам, а потом отвернулся и уставился куда-то вдаль, так что Гарри видел только профиль. − Полежишь здесь, пока я принесу зелье от сотрясения?

− Палочку верни. − Гарри попытался подняться, но удалось только вползти спиной чуть вверх по склону, чтобы принять относительно сидячее положение. Внутри опять все заболело, а во рту появился противный привкус желчи.

Драко молча вложил ему в руку палочку и аппарировал.

Стараясь не совершать резких движений, Гарри огляделся. Вверх, насколько хватало глаз, поднималась скала, изредка поросшая клочками каких-то растений. Отсюда тропинки видно не было, зато становилось понятно, что кувыркался Гарри не мало. Он попытался присвистнуть, не вышло, пришлось просто выругаться сквозь зубы и дотянуться до оставленной Малфоем рубашки.

Солнце жарило немилосердно, Гарри опять намочил ткань и накрыл ею голову и лицо. Это ж надо было так по-идиотски навернуться, да еще при Малфое! А потом на нем же сорваться, несмотря на то, что Драко, вообще-то, пытался помочь и даже не высказался в присущей ему манере о балетном изяществе спутника. Гарри было немного стыдно.

А потом рубашка исчезла, и сверху снова навис Малфой, который успел не только запастись зельями, но и одеться.

− Живой? − спросил он ровно. Уселся рядом, приподнял Гарри и, подпирая его сзади плечом, протянул флакон. − Пей. Это первое из трех. После третьего будешь почти таким же активным как с утра.

− Что-то я больше не хочу быть таким активным, − мрачно пошутил Гарри и выпил зелье. От противного вкуса передернуло, и если бы не Малфой, он бы снова оказался на камнях. А так − было очень удобно сидеть, опираясь на его плечо. − Ненавижу эту гадость, − грустно заметил Гарри, устраивая голову поудобнее.

− А падать с такой высоты любишь? − Драко тихо фыркнул и вложил в руку Гарри следующий пузырек, сжал пальцы поверх пальцев Поттера и, помолчав, сказал: − Да, альпиниста из тебя не выйдет.

Ладонь, придерживающая руку с флаконом, нервировала: этот жест казался Гарри слишком интимным, но прервать прикосновение удалось, только приложив определенное усилие. Гарри залихватски "махнул" вторую порцию зелья.

− Вообще−то, у альпинистов − снаряжение, а ты меня по козьим тропам заставил не пойми в чем бегать! − Гарри попытался возмущенно вскинуться, но тут под ребрами свело болью, и он поспешил улечься обратно.

− А я, по-твоему, в снаряжении бегал? − не остался в долгу Малфой, однако сидел все так же ровно, только руку убрал. − А ты, между прочим, в отличие от меня, аврор, так что подготовка у тебя лучше. Вообще не понимаю, как тебя угораздило. На птичек засмотрелся что ли?

Гарри даже под Империо не признался бы, на что именно он засмотрелся.

− Авроры − не горные козлы! Или это было такое завуалированное оскорбление? Зачем мне бегать, если я аппарирую с точностью до десятых дюйма и в десять раз быстрее норматива?

− А если ты аппарируешь за каким-нибудь преступником на горную дорогу, а там под ногу камешек подвернется? Что, покатишься кубарем под откос и провалишь операцию? − Драко хмыкнул и протянул Гарри на ладони третий флакон. − Мне хочется быть о нашем доблестном аврорате в целом и о тебе в частности лучшего мнения. Поэтому я верю, что это случайность. Ну, собственно, и я тоже хорош. Надо было пустить тебя вперед. Все-таки я на этой дороге не в первый раз.

Объяснять, что аппарировав на ускальзающую из-под ног дорогу, он тут же переместится в другое место − благо палочка наготове, Гарри не хотелось. Получилось бы, что он оправдывается. Было бы перед кем − хорек самодовольный! Забрав зелье, Гарри выпил его и, отстранившись от Малфоя, попытался встать. На колени получилось быстро и хорошо, а вот дальше все оказалось сложнее. Ступня, судя по всему, была тоже вывихнута, да и ушибленные ребра не давали о себе забыть. Но Гарри, героически стиснув зубы, выпрямился, искренне надеясь, что не побледнел от боли.

− Так и скажи, что собирался убить меня. И вдоволь поглумиться над моим остывающим телом, − как можно непринужденнее улыбнулся он, взмахом палочки убирая трансфигурированный из сигареты стакан. − Собирай свое барахло и давай отсюда выбираться...

− Если бы я собирался тебя убить, я бы сделал это гораздо изящнее, у меня со вкусом все в порядке и с чувством самосохранения тоже, − холодно сказал Малфой и, поднявшись, резким движением палочки испепелил рубашку. − Благодарю тебя, Поттер, за нежную заботу о моем барахле. − Он уничтожил пустые флаконы, распрямившись, бросил раздраженный взгляд на Гарри и, отойдя в сторону, закурил. − Пять минут, и я тебя аппарирую. Зелье должно попасть в кровь.

− Я сам в состоянии себя аппарировать, − буркнул Гарри, рассматривая опухшее запястье. Потом наложил на него охлаждающие чары − стало гораздо легче. Он воздохнул и покосился на Малфоя − тот насупленно курил в стороне. Гарри хотел попросить сигарету, но не стал − подумаешь, какие мы обиженные, ну и пусть.

− Не в состоянии. В "Парадиз" могу аппарировать только я. − Драко стряхнул пепел и, подойдя к краю уступа, посмотрел вниз. − Интересно, что бы я делал, если б ты грохнулся туда?

− Скрывался от авроров, − ухмыльнулся Гарри в отместку за то, что покурить не удалось. − Или оплакивал мою безвременную кончину... − "В Азкабане" Гарри проглотил, решив не перегибать. − А сам бы ты что предпочел?

− Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще никуда не грохался, − Драко усмехнулся, отшвырнул окурок и, сунув руки в карманы, подошел ближе. − Давай, Поттер, цепляйся и аппарируем. Лионель уже заждался. − Надеюсь, к вечеру ты оклемаешься. Потому что у меня на тебя планы.

− Мне уже страшно, − фыркнул Гарри и, чуть замешкавшись, положил руку на плечо Драко.

Целитель Лионель де Фож оказался благообразным магом средних лет. Он действительно уже ждал в номере и как только появились Гарри и Драко, засуетился вокруг, как он выразился, "пострадавшего". А Малфой почти сразу ушел, договорившись с де Фожем, что тот зайдет к нему сразу после осмотра.

Замученный деятельным колдомедиком, но чувствующий себя гораздо лучше, Гарри задремал.

 

* * *  
Солнце уже село, когда в дверь постучали и раздался голос Малфоя:

− Поттер! Ты у себя?

− Я у тебя, − буркнул Гарри, вылезая из кровати, в которой с удовольствием валялся, изображая самого больного на свете человека. Он сел в кресло, непринужденно закинув ногу на ногу, и уже громче сказал: — Заходи, Малфой! Чего это ты стал таким вежливым? Два утра подряд прекрасно вламывался без разрешения!

− А ты, кажется, не возражал. − Драко, появившийся в дверном проеме, пожал плечами. Потом изучающе осмотрел Гарри, только что со всех сторон не обошел, и спросил, останавливаясь напротив: − Как ты?

− Лучше всех. Твой целитель − чудо. Стоимость лечения можешь включить в мой счет. Как и цену разочарования в аврорской ловкости… − он подмигнул, но тут же посерьезнел. − Дай сигаретку, а?

Малфой вытянул пачку и перекинул ее Гарри.

− Ты же вроде бы не куришь? Или мой дурной пример располагает? − Он прошелся по комнате и остановился у окна. − Кстати, все забываю спросить, почему ты не в люксе, а здесь?

Поттер с наслаждением затянулся.

− Считай, что это нервное. То ты меня своей любезностью пугаешь, то уморить собираешься − не похмельем, так падением с высоты... Ладно, шучу. − Гарри уложил ноги на соседнее кресло и с удовольствием принялся пускать дымные колечки в потолок. − Мне тут больше нравится. И вид с балкона лучше! А в чем дело? Я заплачу за оба номера, как было заказано. Не переживай...

− Вот уж о чем, о чем, но об этом я точно не переживаю. Разумеется, заплатишь, и де Фожа я тебе в счет включу, и все выкуренные сигареты, и непременно еще чего-нибудь придумаю, чтобы оправдать свое реноме прижимистого сноба. А вообще-то, я просто интересуюсь. Не многие, знаешь ли, предпочтут стандартный номер лучшему люксу в отеле. Впрочем, я не для этого пришел. Сегодня вечером у нас ожидается небольшое шоу для постоянных посетителей. Ты посетитель не постоянный, но я тебя приглашаю. Придешь?

− Ты такой жадный! − восхитился Гарри, широко улыбаясь. − За шоу тоже надо будет заплатить? По двойному тарифу? А какое шоу? Кальвадос ведрами пить не потребуется? По горам лазать?

− По−моему, гор на сегодня достаточно. Да и кальвадоса тоже хватит. Во всяком случае, мне, − обернувшийся Малфой тоже ответил улыбкой. Кажется, абсолютно искренней. − К тому же, де Фож сказал, что активно ходить тебе пока не рекомендуется, хотя бы сегодня. Так что я предлагаю тебе активно сидеть, и, похоже, ты не против. Тогда через час спускайся в холл, тебя проводят на место. Я подойду немного позже. Дела, − Малфой сокрушенно вздохнул и направился к выходу. − Помнится, вчера ты жаловался, что не умеешь танцевать стриптиз, так вот, у тебя будет отличная возможность поучиться у профессионалов. Будешь наблюдать на расстоянии и делать выводы. − Драко фыркнул и уже из-за двери крикнул: − Форма одежды − свободная.

Потянувшись, Гарри поднялся — паршивца Малфоя уже и след простыл, поэтому уточнить, как совмещаются «вечеринка для избранных» и «свободная форма одежды» было не у кого. Почесав подбородок, Гарри решил, что побриться в любом случае придется, а на счет стриптиза он совершенно не переживал — он немало повидал подобных танцев, когда еще надеялся, что это с Джинни что-то не так, а не с ним.

Стоя под теплыми струями душа, Гарри предвкушал спокойный скучный вечер, поскольку после вчерашнего даже напиться не тянуло, да и организм, несмотря на лечение, после падения чувствовал себя немного помятым.

Было странно и удивительно, что Малфой так и не поиздевался над его неловкостью, ладно в первый момент испугался — угробить национального героя − это вам не шоколадную лягушку съесть, но потом?

А потом он сидел верхом, щеголяя голым торсом, а в ушибленной голове Поттера не было ничего кроме желания прикоснуться к нему.

− Твою мать! − выругался Гарри, вытираясь после душа: член, как наименее пострадавшая во время полета со скалы часть организма, радостно сигнализировал, что готов употребить воспоминания по назначению. Гарри, решительно застегивая брюки, помянул недобрым словом и бесцеремонного Малфоя, и Габриеля, бросившего его на произвол судьбы.

Галстук искать было лень, Гарри подумал, что чистой рубашки и ботинок будет вполне достаточно для пристойного вида, поэтому, бросив взгляд на часы и убедившись, что почти не опаздывает, пошел вниз.

 

* * *  
Его проводили в уютный закуток, огороженный с трех сторон обитыми бархатом панелями. Внутри импровизированного кабинета уже был накрыт стол с вином и закусками, а буквально в двадцати футах начиналась невысокая сцена, с шестом и блестящими кулисами.

Усевшись в мягкое кресло, Гарри осмотрелся. Свет в зале был таким, что столики и диваны будто окружались темнотой, зато на танцовщиц были направлены все прожектора. «Ложа» Малфоя была чуть в стороне, Гарри вспомнил, как удивился, когда, следуя за проводником, обнаружил это местечко совершенно неожиданно. Очень уютно. И интимно, добавил он, отпивая вино и с легкой скукой глядя на сцену. Однако зрелище вскоре захватило — танцовщицы выступали замечательно, да и в зале не было вульгарного гомона, похабных выкриков и свиста, характерных для подобных шоу.

Засмотревшись на стройную брюнетку, Гарри очнулся только когда ему на плечи легли ладони.

− Наслаждаешься, Поттер? − спросил на ухо Малфой и тут же появился в поле зрения. На сей раз выглядел он совсем уж удивительно в черной обтягивающей как вторая кожа водолазке без рукавов и таких же обтягивающих штанах. Чуть выше запястья руку охватывал широкий кожаный браслет, волосы свободно лежали на плечах. Так Малфой смотрелся гораздо моложе. Тонкий, но без болезненной худобы и гибкий, хотя в этой гибкости чувствовалась какая-то странная сила. Он небрежно откинул волосы и опустился в соседнее кресло. Перегнувшись через стол, долил Гарри вина, наполнил свой бокал и повернулся к сцене. − О, как я вовремя. К самому интересному успел.

Искренне надеясь, что отвисшую челюсть не заметили, Гарри вцепился в бокал и залпом его осушил, воровато косясь на Малфоя.

Тот, к счастью, смотрел на сцену и не видел ни потрясенно расширившихся зрачков, ни нервно подрагивающего в пальцах бокала.

Кажется, я действительно слишком много курю, подумал Гарри, находя между приборами пачку сигарет и прикуривая, лишь бы занять себя. От Малфоя было невозможно отвести глаз, его хотелось рассматривать и рассматривать, открывая новые черты внешности. Гарри даже чуть не подумал, что Малфой так вырядился из-за него, но тут дым попал не в то горло, он закашлялся так, что выступили слезы, и от дурацкой идеи не осталось и следа.

− Раньше тоже было интересно. Очаровательные девочки, сам выбирал?

− Нет, по девочкам у меня Аткинсон специализируется, я ему доверяю, − сказал Драко, закурил и кивнул на сцену. − А вот их я отбираю сам. И очень стараюсь быть непредвзятым и выбирать не только основываясь на личном вкусе. Ксатати, Пауль, которого мы видели в Онфлере, был одним из них.

Сначала Гарри подумал, что ослышался. Потом еще подумал и решил, что не так понял. Потом понял, что надо еще выпить, и, забыв предложить Драко, плеснул себе вина.

Появляющиеся на сцене мало одетые молодые люди, то, как Малфой сейчас выглядел, и то, что сейчас сказал, − все выстраивалось в дикую, но совершенно очевидную картинку. Гарри не знал, что думать, как реагировать, и вообще − надо ли?

Стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно, он спросил:

− Кстати, а что там с этим твоим Паулем? Я почему-то решил, что он был бухгалтером или типа того... кинул тебя на деньги...

− Бухгалтером? Пауль? − Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла и расхохотался. − Ну, Поттер! − отдышавшись, он залпом допил вино и, подперев рукой щеку, обернулся к Гарри. − Хочешь знать, что произошло? Ничего особенного. В Пауля влюбился, ну, или лучше сказать, увлекся им, один мой постоянный очень состоятельный посетитель. Я такие связи не приветствую, за пределами отеля — ради Мерлина, но не здесь. Разумную безопасность своим работникам я гарантирую и трачу на это, между прочим, немалые деньги. Но с гостями они все обязаны быть вежливыми. А Пауль… Он еще мальчишка. Не знаю, что он наговорил своему обожателю, но тот разнес мне один из лучших люксов стихийной магией, а Пауль вместо того, чтобы предупредить меня и покаяться, просто исчез. Да, понимаю, испугался. Но это его не оправдывает. Он отлично знал правила и знал, что я так просто этого не прощу. Хотя было еще одно обстоятельство. Этот идиот был в меня влюблен. Может, и сейчас влюблен, не уточнял. Он выплачивает мне неустойку за расторгнутый в одностороннем порядке контракт. А я, очень жадный и очень страшный Драко Малфой, не требую с него ни цента ни за потерянного клиента, ни за люкс. Так что история действительно неприятная, Поттер. Надеюсь, я удовлетворил твое любопытство?

Во всплесках разноцветных огней Малфой выглядел нереально, глядя на него, Гарри задумчиво кусал губу − он явно был искренен, и это подкупало.

− А почему идиот? Ты же не женат, он мог рассчитывать на взаимность, разве нет?

Драко усмехнулся и, потянувшись к бутылке, снова наполнил бокалы.

− Потому что, Поттер, я не люблю сладких мальчиков. Я и сам вполне себе сладкий, − он облизнулся и, отсалютовав Гарри бокалом, отвернулся к сцене.

− Я бы сказал, ядовитый, − пробормотал Гарри, пользуясь тем, что музыка играет достаточно громко. Вообще ему было ощутимо жарко, он уже пожалел, что надел рубашку. Сейчас воротничок будто впивался в шею, Гарри воровато покосился на Малфоя и расстегнул пару пуговиц.

Сделав еще одну попытку посмотреть на сцену, он вздохнул и выпил − в паху было тяжело, ладони потели, но желания встать и уйти не возникало.

− И часто ты устраиваешь такие шоу? − спросил он, заметив, что Драко отвлекся от созерцания мужской натуры.

− Раз в месяц обычно. Иногда два, если посетители активно желают. Тебе жарко? − вдруг спросил Драко. − Может, усилить охлаждающие?

− Да, если можно... − Гарри искренне надеялся, что в полумраке не видно, какой он красный. − Здесь немного душно...

Малфой поднялся и медленно пошел по периметру комнатки, взмахивая палочкой. Остановился где−то позади.

− А почему ты не надел любимого льва? В нем было бы легче.

− Я думал, надо выглядеть прилично... Если бы я вспомнил, куда сунул галстук, я бы и его надел... И потом я же не знал, что будет так... жарко, − последнее слово прозвучало немного двусмысленно, Гарри невольно облизнулся и потянулся к сигаретам, чтобы скрыть смущение.

− Смотри, Поттер, − ладони Драко снова легли на плечи, а шепот обжег ухо. − Неплох, правда? Он отсюда, из Нормандии. Все очень секретно. Боится, что родители узнают, но жить без сцены не может, поэтому маскировочные чары накладывает один очень известный маг.

Гарри чуть заметно вздрогнул, но не отстранился, только опустил плечи, ощущая обжигающее прикосновение. От ритмично двигающегося на сцене парня действительно было трудно отвести взгляд, он словно сплетался с музыкой.

− А что в этом такого? Он прекрасно танцует... Подожди, он не волшебник? Какие маскировочные чары? А Статут секретности?

Малфой тихо рассмеялся, и Гарри почувствовал щекой прикосновение его щеки.

− Волшебник, Поттер, волшебник. Это отель для жителей магического мира. Магглами здесь могут быть только посетители, вернее, только просвещенные посетители и обслуга. Те, кто в курсе. Их очень мало, и они очень редко бывают.

Гарри подавил совершенно неуместное желание повернуть голову к Малфою, его кожа была прохладной и нежной, без тени щетины. Гарри зажмурился, заставляя себя отвлечься от опасных размышлений.

− А почему он боится? Не знал, что магам запрещено танцевать...

− Детям из респектабельных семей не подобает вихляться на сцене под похотливыми взглядами. Например, отца хватил бы удар, если бы он узнал такое обо мне. А если учесть, что именно он танцует и как, то могут и наследства лишить. Даааа, − протянул Малфой. − Все очень серьезно. Магический мир, Поттер, конечно, более толерантен в отношении однополых связей, но и у нас хватает радикально настроенных противников. Поэтому тот, кому есть что терять или тот, кому просто не хочется огласки своих предпочтений, делает все возможное, чтобы не светиться.

− Все равно скрываться − это унизительно, − упрямо тряхнул головой Поттер. − При чем тут его связи? Он всего лишь танцует. И танцует прекрасно. Что ему мешает, допустим, быть подтанцовкой у каких-нибудь "Ведьминых сестричек"? Что в этом плохого?

− Поооттер, ты меня удивляешь. Ему нравится танцевать так, а не подтанцовывать, это раз. Он гей, и здесь может найти очень неплохую партию, причем совершенно конфиденциально, это два. И чистокровному магу попросту не позволят позорить семью, это три.

− Он роскошно двигается. Я не понимаю, почему желание быть собой может как-то опозорить семью, − заметил Гарри вполголоса, не заботясь о том, услышит ли его Малфой. Скорее, он говорил это себе, отвечал на собственные вопросы. − Все чистокровные маги такие снобы, или только тебе и этому парню не повезло? − спросил он громче, выпутываясь из наваждения мыслей и завораживающего танца.

− К сожалению, не только чистокровные. − Драко вздохнул и поднял голову, отстраняясь, но руки не убрал. − Это закон жизни, Поттер. Нас раздражают все, кто не похож на нас. Кого-то больше, кого-то меньше, но факт остается фактом. Поэтому каждый из нас что-то скрывает. Не сомневаюсь, у тебя тоже есть тайны, и ты вряд ли хочешь, чтобы мир узнал о них. Тайны могут быть маленькими и большими, но они все равно остаются тайнами, чем-то, что мы храним только для себя или только от себя скрываем. Давай-ка еще выпьем. Шоу едва добралось до середины. − Он обошел кресло Гарри и, устроившись на подлокотнике, разлил вино. − Скажи какой-нибудь тост. Вчера у тебя неплохо получалось.

− Если бы умел танцевать, то не стал бы делать из этого тайну, − пожал плечами Гарри, подвигаясь, чтобы дать возможность Малфою усесться. − Давай выпьем... ну, скажем, за твой изысканный вкус, − Поттер качнул бокалом в сторону сцены. − И вкус твоего управляющего, конечно!

− О! За это я выпью. Поттер оценил мой вкус. − Драко улыбнулся и взял бокал. − А Аткинсон так вообще будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Кажется, ты его кумир, − доверительно добавил он и отпил.

− Да, я кумир, − тихо вздохнул Поттер. − Между прочим, − бодро заметил он, поворачиваясь к Малфою. − Я никогда не недооценивал твой вкус. Ты всегда был самым пижонистым пижоном в школе.

Драко довольно ухмыльнулся.

− Только в твоих устах, Поттер, «пижон» звучит как комплимент. Я польщен.

Гарри рассмеялся.

− Может быть, я это и имел ввиду. Почему бы для разнообразия не сказать тебе комплимент?

− Действительно, − кивнул Драко. − Почему бы нет? Говори, я буду очень внимательно слушать. И даже еще выпью ради такого случая, − он вскользь взглянул на сцену и снова повернулся к Гарри.

−Что? − тот непонимающе моргнул. − Я уже все сказал... ну, про пижонов...

Малфой, восседающий на подлокотнике его кресла, смотрящий сверху вниз и мелькающий бицепсом прямо перед носом, сбивал с толку. И вообще с толку сейчас сбивало все. Если бы рядом сидел Габриэль, Гарри бы не терялся, но о Трампе он даже не вспоминал, и что делать с явно дразнящимся Малфоем, не представлял.

−Я как-то не очень умею... комплименты. А вот выпить − всегда!

− Гарри Поттер − тихий алкоголик? − Малфой фыркнул и тряхнул головой. − Никогда бы не поверил. Кстати, может, я тебя отвлекаю от просмотра? Так ты скажи, не стесняйся, я сяду где-нибудь в уголке и буду многозначительно или не очень молчать.

− Иди к черту, Малфой. Сам ты алкоголик, − отмахнулся Гарри. Предложение отсесть было, пожалуй, первым разумным, прозвучавшим за этот вечер, но Гарри не спешил ни принимать, ни отвергать его. − А что будет значить твое многозначительное молчание? Кстати, судя по тому, как ты вырядился, это скорее я тебя отвлекаю... Ты не волнуйся, свой долг гостеприимного хозяина ты выполнил, если что. Можешь располагать собой...

− Отвлекаешь, − согласился Малфой. − Впрочем, я не против. Я даже в некотором роде за. А что не так с моим вечерним туалетом? − он ухмыльнулся и придирчиво себя осмотрел.

Гарри чуть не подавился вином, кляня себя на все лады за то, что утратил бдительность и позволил себе явно неуместное замечание, за которое Малфой не преминул зацепиться.

− Все... все нормально, − неловко промямлил он. − Просто он выглядит немного вызывающе... Я думал, ты всегда одеваешься чопорно и консервативно... Но тебе идет! − поспешно закончил Гарри, чтобы не наговорить еще больше лишнего.

− Поттер, − мягко проговорил Малфой, наклоняясь ближе. − Зрение меня подводит, или ты действительно смущен?

Гарри постарался отклониться, но второй подлокотник больно уперся в бок. Несмотря на расцвеченный яркими вспышками полумрак, он отчетливо видел глаза Малфоя, внимательные, немного насмешливые.

− Подводит! − нагло соврал Гарри. Уступать Малфою не хотелось. − Пора обзаводиться очками... как у меня.

− А врать ты так и не научился, − констатировал Драко, даже не думая менять позу. − Или считаешь меня придурком, который ничего не замечает. Второй вариант мне нравится гораздо меньше.

− Ты придурок, который выдает желаемое за действительное. Нормально я вру! − огрызнулся Гарри и, поняв, что сказал, вдруг рассмеялся. − Хватит уже, Малфой. Вон, смотри шоу... Вина давай выпей...

Малфой рассмеялся и с самым довольным видом отвернулся к столу.

− Поттер, да ты сам сплошное шоу. Мои мальчики тебе даже в подметки не годятся. Ты такой... разнообразный, я даже теряюсь, − голос Драко подрагивал от смеха, но он, видимо, прилагал все усилия, чтобы сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Сунув полный бокал Гарри, он закинул в рот оливку и уставился на очередного выступающего.

Но Гарри спокойно смотреть выступление не мог. Нахальный Малфой, устроившийся совсем близко, очень нервировал.

− Это какой-то спорный комплимент, − сказал он. − Лучше расскажи, о, владелец отеля, по какому принципу ты подбирал своих мальчиков...

− О, это очень ответственный процесс, − важно сказал Драко. − Я стараюсь быть объективным и не только руководствоваться своими эстетическими принципами и пристрастиями, но и учитывать то, что вкусы у всех совершенно разные. Кому-то нравятся блондины, кому-то брюнеты, кому-то хрупкие нежные мальчики, кому-то индивидуумы с ярко выраженным либидо. Ну, ты понимаешь. А в целом, строгих правил у меня только два − они должны отлично чувствовать музыку и владеть свои телом. И второе − они не должны оставлять равнодушным. Допустим, если нежный аморфный мальчик не оставил равнодушным даже меня, то это готовый пропуск в рай. Ну, в этот конкретный рай. В мой. А почему тебя это интересует? − Драко бросил на Гарри пытливый взгляд и загадочно улыбнулся.

Слова Малфоя словно проникали в живот, согревая и будоража. Видение "нежного аморфного мальчика" рядом с ним на миг заставило кровь броситься к щекам, и Гарри, чтобы собраться, сделал глоток вина и закурил.

− Считай, я просто любопытен. Вдруг, выйдя на пенсию, я захочу составить конкуренцию твоему бизнесу, а подобные шоу, я так понимаю, пользуются у отдыхающих успехом... Кстати, о рае. Я правильно тебя понял? Почему ты со мной откровенен, если раньше говорил, что боишься огласки... как представитель чистокровной семьи?

− Может быть, потому что я не боюсь, − Драко качнул головой, − уже нет, просто у меня нет желания бегать по магическому миру с транспарантом "Я − играю за обе команды", а может... поэтому. − Драко неожиданно качнулся вбок, уверенно сжал пальцами подбородок Гарри, приподнял и, лишь на секунду встретившись взглядом, прижался губами к губам.

Гарри зажмурился. Сердце провалилось куда-то вниз. Самым сложным было не податься вперед, вплетая пальцы в длинные белые волосы, притягивая к себе так, чтобы сталкивались зубы. Усилием воли он отшатнулся и вскочил.

− Малфой! Ты охренел?! − Руки пришлось спрятать в карманы, чтобы не было искушения прижать Драко к себе, не было видно, как дрожат от желания пальцы. − Сперма в голову ударила? Иди вон... к своим танцующим мальчикам! − Поттер мотнул головой в сторону сцены так, что челка разлетелась, а основание шеи заболело. − Идиот! − выплюнул он, обращаясь то ли к Малфою, то ли к себе.

Драко прищурился. Это был очень нехороший прищур. Опасный и хищный. Он поднялся и невыносимо медленно пошел к Гарри. Ничего резкого и стремительного, только плавные, словно текучие движения и какая-то страшноватая неизбежность. Он остановился очень близко, почти вплотную к Гарри, вскинул подбородок и спросил совершенно серьезно, уже не отводя взгляда, словно удерживал на невидимой привязия:

− Чего ты так испугался, Поттер? Меня? − Пальцы пробежались по шее Гарри, легко, почти невесомо, а в следующую секунду уверенная ладонь уже прижалась к паху, надавила. − Или... себя?

Ощутимо вздрогнув, Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не вжаться в горячую руку.

− Я ничего не боюсь. Может, меня это просто не интересует... − хрипло выдавил он, на остатках самоконтроля пытаясь сохранить независимый вид, не отводя взгляда.

− О да, я вижу, насколько сильно это тебя не интересует, − Малфой улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. − Что ж, тогда давай так. Я остановлюсь, когда ты скажешь. Идет? Одно твое слово, и все закончится. Мы оба забудем об этом вечере и никогда не вспомним. И никогда не повторим. А сейчас... Ты же тут проповедовал, что надо быть самим собой. Так будь. И я буду. − Драко дернул пояс на брюках Гарри и одним медленным движением опустился на колени. − Одно слово, Поттер. Запомни.

Пальцы прошлись по бедрам и животу. А потом был быстрый рывок − ткань поддалась и съехала вниз, а Драко вобрал член в рот, сразу очень глубоко, и плотно сжал губы.

Одно слово. Из головы Гарри мигом вылетели не только все слова, но и междометия. Может, он и хотел бы остановить, действительно хотел, только не мог.

Сначала он до последнего не верил, что Малфой это сделает, а теперь было не до рассуждений − один взгляд вниз подводил к грани, каждое прикосновение языка сводило с ума, лишая сил, делая ноги ватными. В висках застучало, словно вернулось утреннее сотрясение. Гарри безотчетно протянул руку, убирая светлые пряди с лица Драко, лаская, заплетая их между пальцами. Очнулся, только когда волосы защекотали запястье, испуганно отдернул руку, опираясь на спинку кресла.

Драко среагировал на движение − поднял голову, посмотрел вопросительно. Не отрывая от Гарри странного, плывущего взгляда, осторожно лизнул головку, словно спрашивал разрешения, а потом, будто по каким-то неведомым признаком получив его, снова склонился над членом, сжал ягодицы Гарри, резко притягивая его к себе. Рот Драко обхватывал тесно и горячо, язык скользил по выступающей вене, то лаская, то надавливая сильнее, почти болезненно усиливая возбуждение.

Слепо глядя перед собой, уже не очень понимая, где он и кто, Гарри чувствовал, что готов взорваться ярчайшим в своей жизни оргазмом. Сдавленно всхлипнув, захлебнувшись воздухом, он дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Драко только крепче сжал пальцы и губы.

Когда все кончилось, он аккуратно выпустил изо рта член, облизнулся и, опустив голову, уперся ладонями в пол, тяжело дыша.

Шум в ушах постепенно утих, спазм в горле отступил, позволяя ровно вдохнуть, и тут же накатили растерянность и удивление, больше близкие к испугу.

Торопливо и неловко Гарри подтянул брюки, щеки полыхали. Драко, к счастью, остался на полу − в первый миг Гарри, кажется, просто сгорел бы на месте от стыда даже под мимолетным насмешливым взглядом. Но тот не поднимал голову.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Гарри присел рядом на корточки и заглянул ему в лицо.

− Что? − хрипло спросил Драко, встречаясь с ним взглядом. − Не волнуйся, на ответную любезность не рассчитываю, − он как-то горько усмехнулся и, развернувшись, сел на пол, упираясь спиной в кресло. Запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. − Кинь сигареты.

− Ты такой идиот, Малфой! − Все вдруг стало легко и понятно, Гарри почувствовал, что улыбается, опускаясь на колени. − Идиот, − повторил он, наклоняясь к лицу, приподнимая его за подбородок, прикасаясь губами сначала легко, потом настойчивей.

Драко подался навстречу, положил ладонь на затылок Гарри, прижимаясь теснее. Отвечал не сдерживаясь, то поддаваясь, то вдруг начиная вести. И совершенно не получалось предсказать, что именно он сделает в следующую секунду.

− Блядь! − вдруг выдохнул Малфой, дернувшись и резко отстраняясь. Яростно взглянув на Гарри, содрал с руки светящийся голубым браслет и бросил в кресло. − Мне надо идти. У Аткинсона что-то. Я просил беспокоить только в самом экстренном случае. − Он зажмурился и вдруг затрясся в беззвучном смехе. − Очень вовремя, мать твою! Ну, если это очередной придурок-клиент, прибью кретина на хрен! − Драко рывком поднялся и, выудив из угла строгую черную мантию, набросил ее на плечи. Уже у двери обернулся.

− Если через десять минут не вернусь, значит, это надолго. Не жди. И... надеюсь, ты ни о чем не жалеешь, − он кивнул и исчез в коридоре, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри забрался с ногами в кресло, вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и закурил. Происходящее на сцене потеряло львиную долю своей привлекательности, но заняться все равно пока было нечем. Гарри сейчас не хотел думать, анализировать свое поведение, он просто ждал Малфоя, но тот не приходил.

Прошло больше получаса. Затушив очередной окурок в пепельнице, Гарри поднялся и бесшумно вышел из зала — про то, что работа может забирать уйму времени, он знал, наверное, лучше всех. И только в номере, раздевшись и завалившись под прохладные простыни, он подумал, что Драко и не собирался возвращаться. И сейчас счастливо пребывает в объятиях кого-нибудь из «танцующих мальчиков». На человека, имеющего постоянного партнера, Малфой, по мнению Гарри, не походил.

Вот сволочь, подумал он, в очередной раз переворачивая нагревшуюся подушку. Сон не шел, картинки и ощущения прошедшего вечера крутились в голове, путаясь с фантазиями. Самой яркой была про Малфоя и молодого перекачанного стриптизера, который выступал одним из первых и изображал ковбоя — вот кто достаточно брутален для хорька, если исходить из его собственных признаний.

Поттер еще раз выругался и призвал со стола стакан воды. Ладно, мы еще посмотрим, кто круче, внезапно пригрозил он ничего не подозревающему «ковбою» и, завернувшись в простыню с головой, заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Утром он проснулся поздно, для разнообразия самостоятельно. Хотя Малфой не планировал никакой «культурной программы» на этот день, Гарри все же ждал, что он придет, но поданный в номер завтрак был съеден, а Драко так и не появился.

После вчерашнего Гарри чувствовал некоторую неловкость и, разумеется, не решился носиться по отелю, выясняя у обслуги, где найти владельца. Зато, натянув плавки и захватив полотенце, отправился бродить по верандам и пляжам, прислушиваясь к разговорам.

Если не Малфоя случайно встретить, так разузнать что-нибудь интересное. Но интересного не попадалось, хотя Гарри истратил львиную долю наиобаятельнейших улыбок и запасов хитрости, общаясь с персоналом.

Драко явно держал дистанцию, о нем даже сплетен не ходило, кроме того, что он суровый, но справедливый босс. Про личную жизнь тоже узнать не удалось — будто ее в помине не было.

Пообедав на террасе, Гарри махнул рукой и отправился на пляж — если Малфой не хочет, чтобы его нашли, значит, так надо — может быть, он страшно раскаивается в своем вчерашнем порыве?

Пробарахтавшись в теплых волнах до ужина, Гарри пошел обратно в номер — сейчас он был сам готов пожалеть о случившемся, хотя раньше таких мыслей не возникало. Ему не нравилось, что Малфой до сих пор не объявился.

Чего проще — поймать Драко, взять за грудки и спросить, что это было, но Малфой подло скрывался, не давая возможности ни задать вопрос, ни должок возвратить… сторицей.

В холле Гарри махнула девушка с рецепшена, он подошел.

— Мистер Поттер, вам письмо. Без особого распоряжения гостей отель принимает всю их корреспонденцию.

— Спасибо.

Гарри взял пергамент и присел на широкий диван. Первой мыслью было, что письмо с работы, хотя у него оставался еще день отпуска в запасе. Про Габриэля он даже не подумал. Действительно, писал Рон.

Друг ждал его возвращения и спрашивал, может ли Гарри подменить его на дежурстве послезавтра. Вернее не спрашивал, а в свойственной ему манере ставил в известность, что они поменялись сменами.

«Не опаздывай, целую, Рон» − шутовски закончил он письмо, и Гарри, фыркнув, испепелил пергамент.

Пока в запасе есть еще целые стуки. Целые сутки в пропитанном морем и ароматом яблок воздухе. Целые сутки, чтобы… Чтобы быть собой, как сказал вчера Малфой, раз быть с Малфоем не получается.

Гарри дружески подмигнул девушке за стойкой и отправился гулять по округе.

 

* * *  
Размахивая кроссовками, он не спеша шел по дорожке к отелю. В темноте она казалась совсем белой. Впереди на скамье в свете фонаря сидела парочка, явно настроенная на романтический лад. Не желая мешать, Гарри свернул на тропинку между деревьями и оказался на поляне, где они с Малфоем пили кальвадос два дня назад. Сухие травинки кололи босые ступни, Гарри сделал еще пару шагов и решил обуться. Огляделся вокруг и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на Малфоя. Тот лежал на траве совсем недалеко, закинув руки за голову, и то ли спал, то ли смотрел в темное небо.

− Привет, − сказал Гарри, останавливаясь рядом. − Не помешал?

− Поттер? − Драко удивленно вскинул брови и качнул головой. − Нет, располагайся. − Он обвел рукой поляну и добавил: − Привет.

Гарри сел, комкая в руках кроссовки.

− Что делаешь? − спросил он, чувствуя себя абсолютным идиотом. Весь день думать о Малфое, ждать встречи, а теперь не знать, что сказать…

Драко фыркнул и приподнялся на локте, заглядывая в глаза.

− Я так понимаю, ответ "лежу" не подойдет? Тогда пусть будет "скучаю". А ты? Развлекался на пляже?

− Я гулял, − выдохнул Гарри и наконец отставил в сторону замученную обувь. − Я так понимаю, ты справился со своими страшно важными делами... Успешно?

− Вполне, − кивнул Драко, − еще вчера, правда, не слишком быстро. А знаешь, Поттер, я думал, ты прямо с утра соберешь вещи и... − он неопределенно махнул рукой. − Потом решил, что ты жаждешь мести и будешь караулить меня где-нибудь в укромном уголке, чтобы проклясть. − Драко неуверенно улыбнулся. − Так как, может, мне сбежать пока не поздно?

− Хочешь сбежать? − мягко спросил Гарри.

− Не хочу. Но придется, если ты начнешь махать палочкой и выкрикивать всякое, − Драко фыркнул. − Но пока я, кажется, в безопасности? Хм?

− Скажем так, ты почти угадал. В части моего желания отомстить... − Поттер прищурился и медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, положил руку на живот Малфоя. − Но ты все еще можешь сбежать, потому что я собираюсь заставить тебя выкрикивать... всякое.

Ладонь скользнула под рубашку Драко, но тот перехватил запястье, вынуждая остановиться. Взгляд потяжелел.

− Поттер. Если в тебе взыграло гриффиндорское благородство и ты просто решил вернуть долг, то лучше даже не начинай. А если нет... то звучит заманчиво.

− Заткнись, пожалуйста, − попросил Гарри, мягко вырывая руку из захвата и усаживаясь верхом на Малфоя. − Пока заткнись... Он смотрел на Драко сверху вниз, внимательно, явно любуясь. Медленно провел ладонями по груди, будто разглаживая ткань, проверяя ее на ощупь. Потом провел кончиками пальцев, очерчивая овал лица, убирая прилипшие к вискам пряди, и наклонился прикоснуться к губам.

Малфой, похоже, решил не только заткнуться, но еще и воздержаться от прикосновений. Он не пытался ни прижать крепче, ни оттолкнуть, ни еще как-то выразить свое отношение к происходящему. Не считая поцелуя. И на этот раз он не перехватывал инициативу. Пока нет. Только отвечал, мягко, позволяя Гарри вести, будто прислушивался к ощущениям.

Гарри целовал все более уверенно, то прикусывая губы Драко, то зализывая укус. Его пассивность не останавливала, скорее наоборот, делала смелее. Язык добрался до шеи, лизнул чувствительное место за ухом, Гарри шумно вздохнул, втягивая в себя запах Малфоя. Проложив цепочку поцелуев до ключицы, он остановился, встретившись с препятствием в виде воротника. Чуть отстранившись, заглянул в лицо Драко, лукаво улыбаясь.

− Ты позволишь? — И потянул двумя пальцами ткань на груди.

− Если и вторая моя рубашка погибнет по твоей вине, я... − Малфой выдохнул, − не буду возражать. − Он дернул Гарри за волосы к себе, снова вовлекая в поцелуй, а руки каким-то неведомым образом уже оказались под футболкой, резко задирая ее вверх, проходясь по спине уверенными, сильными движениями.

Оторвавшись от жадных губ, Гарри выпрямился, скидывая с себя футболку, а потом рывком разодрал рубашку. Обнажившееся тело почти ослепляло белизной, Гарри наклонился, собирая губами странное волшебное мерцание с плеч, ключиц, опускаясь ниже, чуть прихватывая зубами затвердевший сосок. У Драко оказалась совершенно потрясающая кожа: шелковистая, немного солоноватая, от нее было невозможно оторваться.

Малфой зажмурился, выгнулся, закусив губу. Спросил громким, прерывистым шепотом:

− Если я аппарирую нас из положения лежа, ты засчитаешь мне... как это у вас называется? Норматив?

− Если ты нас не расщепишь, этого будет достаточно для зачета... и всякого поощрения, − между поцелуями ответил Гарри, скользнув ладонью под ремень малфоевских брюк.

− Не хочу расщепляться. Хочу поощрений, — пробормотал Драко в шею и, обхватив Гарри обеими руками, аппарировал.

Они довольно удачно приземлились на что-то мягкое, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось огромной кроватью. В номере царил полумрак, но из окон еще просачивался слабый свет с улицы.

− Ну как? — спросил Малфой, разжимая руки и тут же переходя к активным действиям, точнее, к стаскиванию с Гарри джинсов.

− Не знаю. Надо убедиться в том, что комплектация полная! − пропыхтел Поттер, заставляя Драко откинуться на кровать, бесцеремонно стягивая его брюки вместе с бельем. Не давая возможности возразить, он расположился между ног Малфоя, проводя языком по всей длине напряженного члена, чтобы, немного подразнив, вобрать в рот до основания.

− Блядь! − выдохнул Малфой, резко подаваясь навстречу и вцепляясь Гарри в волосы. − Какой ты... активный, Поттер. Когда не... выделываешься!

Гарри не обратил внимания на слова, только придержал взметнувшиеся бедра, продолжая ласкать член, поглаживая промежность и мошонку.

− Давно бы... так! − Драко снова подался навстречу, нетерпеливо прогнулся в пояснице и тихо застонал, откидываясь на подушку. − Дьявол! Еще!

Выкрики и стоны Малфоя оказались невероятно возбуждающими, Гарри хотелось слушать еще и еще, поэтому он с удвоенным старанием пытался добиться их снова и снова, чутко прислушиваясь к малейшей реакции Драко.

− Ты собираешься меня трахнуть или нет? − вдруг резко спросил Малфой слегка охрипшим голосом и почти грубо дернул Гарри за волосы. − Потому что если нет, я тебя просто... убью на хрен!

− Собираюсь. — Гарри поднял голову. − А если ты продолжишь дергаться, наложу на тебя связывающее заклинание! − хрипло пригрозил он и чувствительно прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Но все же, раздвинув ноги Малфоя шире, скользнул влажным от слюны пальцем между ягодиц. Продолжая сосать, Гарри ласкал окружность ануса, пока не почувствовал, что Драко собирается возмутиться в очередной раз, тогда он аккуратно проник внутрь, медленно растягивая и находя простату.

Малфой дернулся и придушенно выругался. Мышцы сжались вокруг пальца. Драко заерзал, комкая простыню.

− Поттер! Раздери тебя мантикора! Я не стеклянный! Членом давай!

И Поттер дал. От собственного возбуждения уже темнело в глазах, благая мысль о смазке, маячившая на краю сознания, была отброшена. Непослушными пальцами Гарри закончил начатую Малфоем борьбу с джинсами, чтобы размазав слюну по ноющему от напряжения члену, войти туда, где только что был палец. Сразу, до основания. Охватившая теснота сводила с ума, Гарри чувствовал, что на лбу и спине выступил пот, но замер, боясь пошевелиться, давая Драко возможность привыкнуть.

Малфой тяжело, прерывисто задышал, так сильно запрокинув голову, что видно было только его выгнутую напряженную шею и подбородок. Вскинул руки, уверенно сдавливая плечи Гарри.

− Двигайся! Ну!

Гарри качнул бедрами, сначала коротко, словно приноравливаясь, потом глубже, быстрее, расширенными глазами вглядываясь в Драко, словно желая навсегда запечатлеть его в памяти.

Малфой подмахивал, то коротко постанывая, то сжимая зубы. Его руки, пальцы будто существовали отдельно от него, жили собственной жизнью, оказываясь то на плечах, то в волосах, то на спине. В этих странных, хаотичных прикосновениях не было ни грамма нежности, и, кажется, сам он в ней сейчас тоже не нуждался, почти болезненно сжимаясь вокруг члена Гарри, кусая губы.

− Сильнее! − потребовал он, приподнял голову и дотянулся до Гарри, горячо, яростно целуя.

Хрипло рыкнув, Поттер выгнулся, подхватывая бедра Драко, бесцеремонно раздвигая его колени еще шире. Он вбивался глубоко и сильно, едва удерживая Малфоя, чтобы тот не скользил по простыням, забывая вдыхать, пьянея от невозможного, выворачивающего внутренности возбуждения.

Сколько длилась эта отчаянная пытка наслаждением, болью, снова наслаждением − неизвестно. Стоны, вскрики, толчки, звук бьющихся друг о друга влажных, горячих тел − все слилось в яркую, бесконечную секунду. Но Драко наконец ахнул, заметался под Гарри, просунув руку между телами, обхватил свой член, сжал и быстро задвигал рукой.

− Кончай. Не могу больше.

Слов Гарри почти не понял, зато ощутил его нетерпеливую дрожь. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы окончательно потеряться в ощущениях, то ли взлетая, то ли проваливаясь в бесконечном кружащемся пространстве.

Гарри почувствовал, что руки слабеют, и, смаргивая катящийся по лицу пот, без сил опустился на Драко.

Казалось, прошло очень много времени, прежде чем дыхание обоих выровнялось.

− Отлично устроился, Поттер! Я тебе что, подушка? − раздался наконец недовольный голос Малфоя. Он завозился под Гарри, пытаясь столкнуть его с себя, и чувствительно цапнул за ухо.

Гарри скатился с него, растягиваясь рядом, медленно и со вкусом потянулся, чтобы ощутить мышцы и кости, выкарабкиваясь из состояния праздничного желе с вишенкой на макушке. Ворчание Малфоя ничуть не задевало, казалось, в мире сейчас не существует ничего, что могло бы вывести его из благодушного настроения.

Драко поднялся, прошел по номеру и скрылся за дверью. Минут пять был слышен только звук льющейся воды, а потом все стихло. Вернувшись, он целеустремленно двинулся к распахнутому окну, по пути призывая сигареты, и, усевшись на подоконник, закурил. Одеться он, разумеется, даже не подумал. И теперь четко был виден абрис чуть выгнутой спины и колено, которое Малфой обхватывал одной рукой.

Гарри несколько минут наблюдал за ним, потом тихо соскользнул с кровати, подтягивая джинсы. Бесшумно подошел к окну, замирая рядом с Малфоем, взял из пачки сигарету.

− Ну что, не жалеешь, что не сбежал? − голос прозвучал немного хрипло.

− О нет, об этом точно не жалею. − Драко потянул Гарри немного назад и уперся затылком ему в плечо, запрокидывая голову. − А о чем жалеешь ты?

− А я должен? − улыбнулся Гарри, мягко поглаживая его шею под волосами, накручивая их на пальцы. От затылка Драко словно распространялось тепло, постепенно охватывая все тело.

− Ну, пожалуй, должен. Хоть о чем-нибудь. По-моему, в мире нет человека, который бы вообще ни о чем не жалел. Или ты исключение?

Поттер тихо рассмеялся.

− Я не исключение. Но предпочитаю жалеть о том, что не сделано, чем о том, что сделано... − Он затянулся и выпустил дым через нос. − В данный момент я ни о чем не жалею. − Гарри наклонил голову и потерся щекой о макушку Драко.

− А я наоборот, в последнее время предпочитаю жалеть о том, что сделал. Так хотя бы есть что вспомнить. − Малфой вышвырнул окурок в окно и резко развернулся. − И вообще, снимай штаны! Не желаю иметь ничего общего с Поттером в штанах. Во всяком случае, пока. − Драко обхватил его руками за талию и, хмыкнув, поцеловал.

Отправив следом собственную недокуренную сигарету, Гарри фыркнул.

− А ванную? Хотя бы на пару минут? Обещаю там быть без штанов...

− Я там уже был. Ничего интересного, − Драко ухмыльнулся и, поднявшись, подтолкнул Гарри к двери. − Ты там и один справишься, а я пока собираюсь организовать поздний ужин. И обратно в штанах не возвращайся. Уничтожу с особой жестокостью, понял? Некоторые любители устраивают вечеринки в пижамах. А у нас будет без пижам.

С удовольствием раздевшись, Гарри залез под теплые упругие струи. Размазывая пену, он ловил себя на том, что не может согнать с лица довольную улыбку кота, объевшегося сметаны. Ароматные белые хлопья, стекая вместе с водой, возвращали телу бодрость.

Стоя перед зеркалом, он поджал пальцы − кроссовки остались на поляне у отеля, и Гарри надеялся, что их не сопрут. На плечах таяли красные пятна, в тех местах, где Малфой особенно сильно вцеплялся в них. Поттер провел ладонью по отпечаткам, стряхивая оставшиеся капли воды.

В комнату он вернулся уже вытертым и даже причесанным − мокрые волосы послушно улеглись, ожидая момента высыхания, чтобы снова расположиться по собственному усмотрению на голове героя, только вокруг бедер было закручено полотенце. В последний момент Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя глупо, представив собственное дефиле в голом виде по спальне Драко.

Тот возлежал на животе посреди огромного пушистого ковра, подперев рукой щеку, и лениво покачивал ногой, разглядывая громоздящиеся на подносе тарелки и тарелочки. На Драко был черный длинный халат, правда, скользкая ткань уже изрядно сползла, обнажая плечо и значительную часть спины.

В комнате больше не было темно, из каких-то хитрых ламп в стенах лился мягкий приглушенный свет.

Малфой обернулся и окинул Гарри критическим взглядом.

− Что ж, это гораздо лучше штанов. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не прятал от меня свои самые интересные места.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я елозил голым задом по твоему роскошному ковру? − усмехнулся Поттер, усаживаясь рядом с подносом, и тут же потянулся к блюдам, с любопытством приоткрывая тускло поблескивающие крышки. − Это что? Еда? Хорошо...

− А почему нет? Мой ковер повидал многое, но вот зада Гарри Поттера в его насыщенной биографии еще не было. Лопай, Поттер. Тебе еще понадобятся силы. − Драко бросил на Гарри хитрый взгляд и запихнул в рот бриошь, предварительно макнув ее в какой-то очень ароматный соус.

Махнув рукой на дурацкие шутки, Поттер с удовольствием отдавал должное поварам отеля. Когда голод уступил место довольной сытости, Гарри потянулся, распрямляя затекшие ноги.

− Тебе принципиально не нравится есть за столом? − лениво поинтересовался он. − То поляны, то ковры... Или только мне так повезло?

Драко повел плечом, медленно, со вкусом, слизал соус с кончиков пальцев и перекатился на спину на безопасном расстоянии от подноса.

− Просто я люблю разнообразие, − сказал, прикрыв глаза. − А может, меня утомили огромные столы, за которыми приходилось с детства завтракать, обедать и ужинать. И все − в строго определенное время и по определенным правилам. Спину − прямо. Локти − к бокам. Десять вилок, десять ножей, головой не вертеть, хлеб не ломать, ложкой не звенеть. Скука, Поттер.

Гарри мотнул головой − если кормили, то почему бы и не подержать спину прямо, но вслух сказал:

− Понятно. Тяжелое детство привело к… желанию разнообразия.

− На самом деле у меня было отличное детство. Но суть ты уловил. − Малфой повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, а потом левитировал ему несколько колдографий. − Можешь взять на память о Франции. Если хочешь.

Гарри удивленно перебирал снимки. На них были он и Малфой на фестивале воздушных шаров, в кафе у моря. Прикрыв глаза, Гарри попытался сосредоточиться, вспоминая, не видел ли где-то рядом фотографа, но тщетно, опьяненный новыми впечатлениями и иллюзией свободы, он тогда не заметил ничего подозрительного. Качество снимков не оставляло сомнений в том, что съемка велась целенаправленно. Представить, что Малфой с самого начала решил сделать ему такой сентиментальный сюрприз, было сложно, зато легко представлялось нечто другое.

Гарри почувствовал неприятные холодные мурашки, пробежавшие по спине, ладони стали влажными.

− Хорошие, − деревянным голосом заметил он, откладывая колдографии в сторону и автоматически вытирая ладонь о полотенце. − Это все? Или есть более... свежие и интересные? Со стрипшоу, например... или сегодняшние?

Он поднял голову, холодно глядя в глаза Драко. Тот сглотнул и отвернулся, разглядывая ковер.

− Никаких вселенских заговоров, Поттер, и никаких козней лично против тебя я не затевал и не собираюсь. Когда мне стало известно, что ты появишься в "Парадизе", я решил воспользоваться случаем и извлечь хоть какую−нибудь выгоду из твоего визита. Еще до того, как мы увиделись в первый раз, я связался с одной знакомой журналисткой и обговорил возможность статьи. Небольшой, полуподвальной, исключительно с целью рекламы моего отеля. Лин подготовила черновой вариант, но к тому времени я уже передумал. Забрал у нее фотографии и негативы, отменил заказ и выплатил компенсацию за моральный ущерб. − Драко фыркнул. − Она была очень разочарована, но мы расстались друзьями. Поэтому никакого компромата на тебя, Поттер, у меня больше нет. Кроме этого, − Малфой вытащил из кармана крошечную коробочку, подбросил ее на ладони и протянул Гарри. − Это негативы. Забирай.

Медленно взяв коробочку, Гарри повертел ее в пальцах, но смотрел только на Драко. Поверить было не просто, но неприятное ощущение в желудке вдруг отступило. Чем дольше Поттер смотрел на Малфоя, внимательно, словно стараясь прочесть мысли по глазам, тем больше убеждался в том, что ему все равно. Негативы, реклама, статьи − глупая возня, не имеющая никакого значения. Он чувствовал какое-то напряжение Драко, словно тот чего-то ждал, чувствовал тревогу, невысказанный вопрос. А у Гарри внезапно возникло ощущение появившегося шанса. Правда, что сулил этот шанс, он пока не понимал, но собирался разобраться.

− Зачем? − Гарри катнул коробочку по ковру обратно к Драко. — Дурацкие колдографии. Не думаю, что мне захочется опять их рассматривать.

− Отлично. Тогда я оставлю их себе. − Малфой говорил небрежно, но чувствовалось, что он внезапно расслабился или... успокоился?

− Конечно, оставляй. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Жаль, что нет других... Я бы не отказался иметь в своем альбоме колдографию... какую-нибудь, типа такой...

Подобрав края полотенца, он подполз к лежащему Драко и отвел полу халата, обнажая половину тела.

− Ммм... нет, − с видом художника кивнул Поттер, − Не достаточно экспрессивно!

− Хммм... − Малфой медленно облизнулся, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри, откинул вторую полу, приподнялся на локтях и запрокинул голову. − А так? Достаточно?

Гарри сжал зубы, но не отвел взгляд.

− Нет, еще нет, − твердо сказал он и, наклонившись, прикоснулся губами к горлу Драко, не спеша скользнул ниже, до основания шеи, чтобы оставить там небольшой засос. Драко вздрогнул, но Гарри удержал его на месте. Зализав покрасневшее место, он немного отстранился, рассматривая отметину. − Уже лучше... Но все же пока не так возбуждающе, чтобы оказаться в моем альбоме.

− Пооотер, − протянул Драко, крепко обхватывая Гарри за шею, я не желаю оказываться в твоем альбоме и покрываться вековой пылью. У меня несколько иные... желания. − Он резко вывернулся, опрокидывая Гарри на пол и, не разжимая рук, устроился сверху. − Например... вот такое. − Одной рукой продолжая удерживать Гарри за шею, второй Драко рванул с его бедер полотенце и, вздохнув, потерся возбужденным членом.

− А кто сказал, что ты будешь пылиться? − выдохнул Гарри, положил обе ладони на ягодицы Малфоя и крепко сжал. − Если фотография будет удачной, я ее увеличу и повешу в спальне.

− И что, будешь любоваться в одинокие часы досуга? − ладонь Драко скользнула между телами, крепко обхватывая оба члена. Он резко выдохнул. − Так зачем же тебе бледная копия, когда есть вполне себе не бледный оригинал?

− Почему сразу бледная? Я хочу качественный снимок, − с трудом сохраняя непринужденные интонации, усмехнулся Гарри и, одной рукой вцепившись в волосы на затылке Драко, снова притянул его к себе, сминая любые попытки продолжить болтовню, целуя яростно и жестко.

Малфой заткнулся, хотя у него просто не было другого выхода. Уперся коленями в ковер, а потом сел на Гарри сверху, не разжимая влажных пальцев, продолжая медленно двигать рукой. Поднял голову, разрывая поцелуй, и выпрямился.

− Никакой снимок не сравнится с оригиналом, − заявил самодовольно, хотя голос подрагивал. − Знаешь, Поттер, чего мне больше всего хотелось вчера утром, когда ты валялся весь такой несчастный и травмированный? Чтобы ты смотрел на меня так, как смотришь сейчас.

Гарри не знал, как сейчас смотрит, он просто хотел смотреть − в серые, чуть подернутые дымкой глаза, на припухшие губы, видеть пятна румянца на светлой коже.

− Просто смотрел? − Гарри провел ладонями по бокам, от бедер вверх, до груди, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к соскам. − Тебе нравится, когда на тебя смотрят? − лукаво прищурился он, сжимая соски сильнее.

Малфой закусил губу и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

− Ты даже не представляешь... насколько. Но нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты просто смотрел.

Он разжал руку и, наклонившись, накрыл влажным ртом член Гарри, облизал и с довольной ухмылкой отстранился, чтобы, приподнявшись, насадиться на него. Зрачки Малфоя расширились, и глаза казались почти черными. Он опускался очень медленно и смотрел, не моргая.

Гарри непроизвольно ахнул. Самым сложным было не вцепиться в Драко, дергая на себя. Руки сжались в кулаки. До боли закусив губу, Гарри тоже смотрел, позвляя Драко действовать самому, задыхаясь от возбуждения и нетерпения.

Но Драко не торопился. Он долго привыкал и приноравливался, то немного отклоняясь назад, то наоборот подаваясь вперед. И только выбрав, наконец, максимально устроивший его угол, начал двигаться. Все также неторопливо, аккуратно приподнимаясь и мягко опускаясь обратно, ритмично сжимаясь вокруг члена.

Это было восхитительно, но Гарри уже казалось мало − Малфой был слишком далеко, маня напряженным выгнувшимся телом, он двигался слишком медленно, сводя с ума. В горле пересохло, воздуха не хватало. Гарри потянул его за плечи, укладывая на себя, находя губы, чтобы хоть немного утолить возникшую жажду.

− Ты... Малфой, ты такой... − выдохнул он, между поцелуями. − Не могу... — он сдался, стискивая Драко, уперся пятками в пол, вскинул бедра, проникая так глубоко, как было возможно, быстрыми, резкими движениями, ощущая всем телом прижатого к груди Малфоя.

− Да... − дыхание Драко обожгло искусанные губы, он прогнулся в спине, немного приподнимаясь, предоставляя Гарри действовать самому. Только повернул голову, сжал зубы на плече Гарри и тихо застонал.

Волосы Малфоя липли к вспотевшему лицу, но Гарри только глубже зарывался в них, где−то у основания шеи. Боль в плече помогала не терять связи с реальностью, еще больше обостряя наслаждение. Бедра сами взлетали вверх, член погружался в опьяняющую тесноту, Гарри не чувствовал ни жесткого пола под лопатками, ни ворса ковра, натирающего потную кожу, был только Драко, его стоны и одуряющий запах.

А потом Драко резко вскинулся, впился в губы сумасшедшим жестким поцелуем. Спина напряглась, все тело пробило крупной дрожью. Он вскрикнул и обмяк. Мышцы конвульсивно сжимались вокруг члена.

Гарри крепче прижал его к себе, словно боялся упустить малейший отклик его тела. Дрожь стала последней каплей, Гарри резко выгнулся, не чувствуя тяжести Драко, бесконечно долго изливаясь внутри. Глаза были открыты, но он ничего не видел.

Через несколько минут, когда Гарри смог ощутить свое тело, он чуть ослабил объятия, но не выпустил Драко, позволяя лежать сверху. Ладони плавно прошлись по влажной спине, успокаивая, поглаживая.

Драко пошевелился, соскальзывая с члена, и, поморщившись, вытянулся на Гарри, явно не собираясь устраиваться на полу. Его губы невесомо скользнули по виску, щеке и замерли в районе уха.

− Вот теперь я, кажется, удовлетворен, − шепнул Малфой. − Пока.

Разлегшийся сверху Драко, на удивление, не казался тяжелым, вылезать из-под него не хотелось. Гарри мягко поглаживал худощавое поджарое тело, изучая руками каждый изгиб, до которого мог дотянуться. Халат, так и оставшийся на плечах Малфоя, скрутился и сбился набок, не мешая.

− Пока? Ты такой ненасытный... Это колдография вряд ли передаст, придется довольствоваться бледной копией, − тихо ответил Гарри, сдувая прядь со скулы Драко.

− Так я о том и говорил. Ни одна копия не заменит оригинал, особенно такой... выдающийся, − Драко фыркнул и приподнялся на руках. − А насчет ненасытности... У моего организма вполне нормальные здоровые потребности. И сейчас он требует хотя бы немного сна. А твой организм, Поттер, что думает по этому поводу?

− Мой организм на удивление с тобой согласен, − Гарри мягко спихнул Драко с себя, попытался подняться и охнул.

− Твою мать! Спина... Агррр...

Упражнения на полу не прошли даром: поясница болела, плечи ломило, в том числе от ерзанья по ковру, который только прикидывался мягким. Гарри, понимая, что по изяществу позы сейчас не уступает Дракучей иве, рассмеялся, перемежая смех ругательствами. Через минуту стало легче, он смог распрямиться, двигаясь очень аккуратно.

− Малфой, ты меня заездил. Теперь кроме колдографии неприличного содержания, будешь должен чашку горячего какао в постель... и массаж пяток... и сказку на ночь... и ... − по мере того, как затекшие мышцы "отходили", аппетиты Гарри росли, и он не собирался останавливаться.

− Что-то ты быстро выдохся, герой, − Драко усмехнулся и подтолкнул Гарри к кровати. − Ты пока не бубни, я запасусь перьями и пергаментом подлиннее, чтобы записать все твои бредовые желания. А потом мы торжественно его сожжем. − Губы Малфоя коснулись шеи, руки обвились вокруг талии. − Массаж пяток сделаешь себе сам, а вот массаж простаты... это можно обсудить. Позже.

− Хотя бы спинку потереть... − преувеличенно жалобно проныл Гарри, притягивая Малфоя ближе. Животы, все еще влажные и липкие, соприкоснулись. − Тебе душ тоже бы не помешал.

− Утром, все утром, Поттер. Не капризничай. Мы, в конце концов, волшебники или сквибы? Тебе очищающие на что? − Драко толкнул Гарри на кровать и упал рядом, вытащил из-под подушки палочку и зашептал заклинания.

Гарри улегся поудобнее, подгребая себе подушку, и оглушительно зевнул.

− Вода − приятнее, − пробормотал он, накрываясь краем простыни. − И спинкууу...

Малфой ничего не сказал, только сыто улыбнулся и, отвоевав себе большую часть простыни, закрыл глаза.

 

* * *  
Гарри разбудило утреннее солнце. Полоса света по диагонали пересекала комнату, деля широкую кровать и обнаженную спину Малфоя пополам и заканчиваясь как раз на подушке Поттера.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к выгнутому позвоночнику, покрытому светлым пушком. Малфой даже не пошевелился.

Гарри несколько минут смотрел на него: на белые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, смешно торчащую лопатку, а потом тихо встал и, натянув джинсы, вышел из номера.

До конца отпуска оставалось полдня — слишком много, чтобы попрощаться, и слишком мало, чтобы понять.

По пустым сонным коридорам Гарри вернулся в свой номер. Дорожная сумка стояла возле стола, на дне сиротливо болталась смена белья и носков, на стуле комом валялись рубашка и брюки — те самые, в которых он приехал, в которых ходил на шоу.

Он распахнул окно и закурил. Стояла тишина, такая, какая бывает ранним утром, когда только птицы проснулись и море шуршит, набегая на берег. Волна за волной, снова и снова − всегда, но даже прибрежные скалы меняют свои очертания по прошествии лет. Все подчиняется времени, изменяется, теряя прежний облик, утрачивая суть. Был камень, стала галька, песок превращается в пыль. Вот миг, а вот он уже в прошлом.

И где-то среди миллиардов «мигов» есть Гарри, и что останется у него, пока неотвратимое время не сотрет его так же, как стирает все? Что останется именно у него, выжившего, победившего не для себя? Тонкий профиль на фоне бескрайнего неба, выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, жадный поцелуй. Последний? Он даже кроссовки умудрился потерять!

Затушив сигарету и подхватив сумку, Гарри босиком сбежал вниз. За стойкой рецепшена управляющий шелестел бумагами. Гарри вспомнил, как его зовут.

− Мистер Аткинсон, доброе утро. Скажите, какой режим перемещений в отеле?

− Доброе, мистер Поттер. Вы рано встали, — мужчина приветливо улыбнулся. — Что именно вы хотите?

− Порт-ключ в Лондон.

Управляющий открыл увесистую папку.

− Ах, да. Вы сегодня уезжаете… Торопитесь? Работа? Я понимаю… − он достал из сейфа порт-ключ. — Пожалуйста. Были очень рады, надеюсь, отдых вам понравился. Может быть, задержитесь? Мы продлим вам бронь…

− Нет, − Гарри улыбнулся. − Мой номер мне больше не понадобится. Спасибо, мистер Аткинсон.

− Мистер Поттер! Порт-ключ у нас стандартный, многоразовый, так что просто позвольте ему вернуться… − уже в спину уходящему Гарри напомнил управляющий.

− Конечно, позволю, − кивнул Гарри.

 

* * *  
C самого утра все валилось из рук. И причина этому была одна − Поттер. Еще не успев открыть глаза, Драко четко вспомнил все, что произошло за последние два дня, все, что произошло ночью. От воспоминаний сладко заныло в животе. Драко зажмурился еще крепче и вытянул руку. Поттера рядом не было. Подушка была смята, одеяло откинуто, из открытого окна тянуло прохладой. Драко потер руками лицо и прислушался − Поттер вполне мог быть в душе, хотя то, что доблестный аврор, если есть возможность, предпочитает рано не вставать, он уже уяснил. Воды слышно не было, и Драко, вздохнув, поднялся.

Он все еще надеялся, когда одевался и просматривал срочные письма, и когда заказывал кофе и завтрак, и когда кивал Аткинсону. Но наверное, этого стоило ожидать. Ни свет ни заря Поттер собрал вещи, взял у Джефа порт-ключ, сдал номер и вернулся в Лондон. Там его ждали друзья, от которых невозможно оторваться, любимая работа, черт знает, что еще, без чего не могут долго существовать Поттеры, и... Трамп. От мыслей об этом безмозглом придурке Драко медленно, но верно зверел. Хотелось со всей дури запустить чашку из-под кофе в стену, выхватить из бара бутылку виски, запереться в спальне, забраться под одеяло, замуровать двери и окна и напиться до бесчувствия. И беспамятства.

На что он рассчитывал, отдавая Поттеру негативы? На то, что этот шаг будет засчитан в его пользу? Ха. Поттер всегда предпочитал простые и ясные решения. А цветов в его жизни было всего два − черный и белый. А ведь вчера казалось, что он... ну... все понял правильно? И реагировал тоже правильно − просто принял как должное и то ли не заметил, то ли предпочел не заметить явного облегчения, которое Драко даже не пытался скрыть.

Отца хватил бы удар, знай он, что бестолковый наследник вляпался по самые уши: мало того, что был омерзительно откровенен и совсем раздружился с головой, так еще и поверил, что все возможно.

Дурак, кисло сказал себе Драко и, усилием воли заставив себя не приближаться к бару, ушел на пляж. День сегодня был под стать настроению − такой же мрачный, с темными лохматыми тучами и мерзким ветром. Противные черные волны норовили дотянуться до ботинок, и Драко, отойдя подальше от воды, уселся на влажный жесткий песок.

Надо было приходить в себя и возвращаться к привычной жизни. Только вот сделать это оказалось неожиданно трудно. В голову все время лезли воспоминания, какие-то дурацкие реплики Поттера, то замкнутое и хмурое, то наивное и ласковое выражение лица. Дьявол! Не было ничего. У героев тоже может быть отпуск, и они могут позволить себе расслабиться, тем более, если любовник сбежал в первый же день, а рядом маячит некто не слишком приятный, но вполне подходящий для... для того, чтобы неплохо провести время.

Впрочем, как раз о своей роли и проведенном времени Драко не жалел. Он хотел Поттера − он получил Поттера. А секс оказался действительно отличным, даже лучше, чем представлялось. Так о чем тогда жалеть? О том, что одной ночи слишком мало? Для чего? Для того, чтобы получить удовольствие? Или для того чтобы привыкнуть? Нет, так не пойдет. Привыкать к Поттеру − это совсем не то, что нужно Драко Малфою для счастья. Поэтому стоило порадоваться, что он ушел вот так − не прощаясь, и насовсем. Никаких дурацких слов вроде "Счастливо оставаться" или "Спасибо за компанию". Все просто и ясно − как раз в духе Поттера. Отпуск закончился, говорить не о чем.

Все было правильно − каждый получил, что хотел, каждый остался при своем. Только от этой правильности легче не становилось. И Драко знал причину. Никакие рациональные убеждения помочь не могли, потому что то, что он чувствовал, было не логично, иррационально и никому не нужно. Его всегда тянуло к Поттеру. Школьная вражда − месть за отвергнутую дружбу − тоже была тягой, жизненной необходимостью, но сейчас все было еще хуже, потому что никакой вражды не осталось, а физическое влечение вдобавок отключало голову, и на выходе получалось неконтролируемое желание быть с Поттером. Уж точно не одну ночь. Только он уже сделал все, что мог, и даже немного больше, остальное зависело от Поттера. А он... просто сбежал. Конечно. Сбежишь тут. Проснешься утром в постели с врагом, офигеешь от того, что насовершал в состоянии аффекта, и сбежишь. В привычную правильную жизнь. Удивительно, что Поттер вещи забрал, мог бы и без них ломануться.

Драко запустил в воду подвернувшимся камешком и поднялся. Придется напрячься и заставить себя забыть. Хотя бы на сегодня. По плану три встречи, куча важной информации, цифры, предписания, права и обязанности сторон, а в голове один Поттер. Прочно обосновался. Урод шрамоголовый! Драко фыркнул. Нет, уродом Поттер не был. Даже в школе. Но забытое прозвище немного примирило с действительностью и стало легче. Ровно настолько, чтобы заставить себя выбраться на тропинку и уверенно двинуться к отелю. Ничего, Поттер, мы еще встретимся. Когда-нибудь.

 

* * *  
Оказавшись дома, Гарри первым делом с отвращением покидал вещи в корзину для грязного белья. Вид Малфоя в обтягивающей водолазке и черных брюках укором стоял в памяти — а ведь шкаф героя ломился от модных красивых вещей, которые он сам покупал, желая нравиться Анджею, которые позже дарил ему Габриэль…

Едва позавтракав и приняв душ, Поттер аппарировал в съемную квартиру — откладывать неприятный разговор с Трампом он не желал. Его вообще словно несло бурным течением − хотелось сделать все и сразу, будто он живет последний день.

Квартира была пуста, ящики шкафов вывернуты — Габриэль явно ушел, и Гарри его не винил. Пройдясь по комнатам, он закрыл дверцы шкафов, убрал и выкинул мусор, который обычно остается, когда дом покидают.

Так даже лучше, малодушно думал Поттер. Не придется объяснять, оправдываться. Тем более, он не представлял, что может сказать.

После обеда Гарри нагрянул в аврорат, сильно разочаровав Рона.

− Я думал, ты не приедешь! Представляешь, она решила, что лучший способ отметить годовщину свадьбы — это поход в театр и ресторан! Я ненавижу театры. Я не люблю эти дурацкие рестораны, в которых столовых приборов больше чем еды на тарелке…

− Не волнуйся, − отмахнулся Гарри, доставая пергамент и быстро набрасывая заявление о предоставлении отпуска за последние три года. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал провести столько времени с Малфоем. Сколько получится, но все оно будет его. — Кстати, поздравляю с годовщиной! И мой подарок тебе… вот!

Он махнул пергаментом и, сложив его, отправил начальству.

− Что, понравилось отдыхать? — ухмыльнулся донельзя довольный Рон.

− Понравилось! Там такое море… и кальвадос! — Гарри растянулся в кресле, ожидая ответа от шефа.

− Да ладно! Ты встретил новую любовь всей жизни? — даже Рон не мог не заметить нервного возбуждения друга и его блестящих глаз. — Ну и правильно, мне твой этот… Габи, тьфу, пропасть! Никогда не нравился!

Поттер звонко рассмеялся.

− Ну, не то чтобы новую… и не уверен, что любовь, но встретил!

В кабинет впорхнул вопиллер с требованием срочно явиться, и Гарри отправился к начальству выбивать необходимую свободу.

Из министерства на Гриммо он вернулся поздним вечером. Потратив еще час на сборы — не хотелось больше выслушивать язвительные замечания в свой адрес, в том числе по поводу принтов на футболках − Гарри активировал порт-ключ и вновь оказался в холле «Парадиза».

Где-то под ложечкой билась малодушная мысль: а вдруг не ждут, а вдруг не хотят, а вдруг все морок и неправда, но он не обращал на нее внимания. Гарри был готов к любым обстоятельствам, и собирался разбираться с ними лично.

В отеле царила ночная праздная суета — слышалась музыка, какая-то дама со злым лицом тащила под руку подвыпившего мужа.

Девушка на рецепшене узнала его, удивленно вскинула бровь. Гарри подмигнул ей, приложил палец к губам и, забросив сумку на плечо, уверенно пошел к комнатам владельца.

В гостиной было темно, немного света проникало с улицы через окно, но Гарри его хватило, чтобы найти дверь в спальню. Однако и там было пусто. Мысль о том, что Малфой вообще мог вернуться в мэнор, даже не приходила в голову, и Гарри бесцеремонно начал открывать все двери в гостиной. За первыми двумя оказались гигантские шкафы, а с третьей повезло — потянув ее, Гарри увидел полоску света.

Малфой сидел за внушительным столом. Перед ним высилась стопка пергаментов и каких-то папок. В левой руке Драко держал наполненный коньячный бокал, правой что-то царапал на листе. Вид у него был довольно усталый. Когда Гарри вошел, он резко вскинул голову и замер.

− Поттер? − после очень долгой паузы спросил он и, подозрительно покосившись на бокал, отставил его в сторону. − Я допился до галлюцинаций?

− Не знаю, до чего ты допился, − как ни в чем не бывало ответил Гарри, сбрасывая сумку с плеча на пол, − но закусить я бы не отказался. Кроме куска пиццы в моем организме сегодня вообще ничего не было.

− В Лондоне так плохо кормят? − Драко отбросил перо, поднялся, оперся ладонями на стол и оценивающе оглядел сумку. − И как это понимать?

− Алкоголь плохо влияет на твои умственные способности? − фыркнул Гарри − Я в Лондон не есть ездил. А это − мои вещи!

Он подошел к Драко и присел на край стола.

− Если ты не возражаешь, я их потом разберу. Не волнуйся, много места в шкафу не займу. Но сначала я все же поужинал бы!

Драко нахмурился, но морщинка между бровей почти тут же разгладилась, хотя настороженность во взгляде еще оставалась. Он положил ладонь Гарри на бедро и придвинулся ближе.

− То есть, ты явился сюда, чтобы поесть и поселить свои вещи в моем шкафу? Удивительная наглость, тебе не кажется?

Гарри пожал плечами и потянул Малфоя к себе, сжимая коленями.

− Я явился не только для этого. Еще попить, поспать, погулять... много всего. Какого ты теперь мнения о моей наглости?

− Весьма высокого, − кивнул Драко. − Учитывая то, что вернулся ты без приглашения, без брони, и явно имеешь виды на мои прекрасные комнаты. Я, между прочим, возмущен, но держу себя в руках, потому что меня очень интересует последний пункт про "много всего", и я желаю знать подробности.

− Подробности обязательно будут. − Несмотря на то, что Малфой говорил, Гарри не слышал настоящего возмущения в его голосе. — Я, например, могу помочь тебе держать себя в руках. − Он соскользнул со стола, вставая вплотную к Драко и кладя руки на ремень его брюк.

− Это ты уже начал помогать? − Драко скептически приподнял бровь. − Поттер, ну зачем же все понимать так буквально? Хотя... держать у тебя получается неплохо, но небольшой опыт подсказывает мне, что это далеко не все твои таланты. Хм? − он запрокинул голову, качнул бедрами и недвусмысленно потерся пахом.

− Мои таланты неисчерпаемы, − выдохнул Гарри, обхватывая ладонями задницу Малфоя и притискивая его к себе. — Кажется, Драко не собирался его гнать и, похоже, хотел того же, что и он сам. Гарри нагнулся, прикасаясь губами к скуле, и тут в животе грустно заурчало.

Малфой рассмеялся и, вывернувшись из рук, отступил. С силой провел ладонями по лицу и встряхнул головой.

− Нет, все-таки не глюки, − с каким-то странным облегчением сказал он и снова уселся на свой стул, подперев рукой щеку. − Вообще-то, ты нанес мне серьезную моральную травму своим утренним исчезновением, поэтому я требую возмещения... убытков. Но думаю, к этому вопросу можно вернуться и позже. Иди в гостиную, Поттер. Тебе принесут ужин. И есть ты его будешь в одиночестве. В назидание. − Драко прищурился.

− Нет. Не хочу есть в одиночестве. Это невежливо, между прочим. Ты поешь со мной и заодно обсудим размер убытков и виды компенсации. Иначе я не буду ужинать, и поскольку претендую не только на твой шкаф, но и на кровать, урчание моего несчастного живота до утра я тебе гарантирую!

− А это уже шантаж, − задумчиво протянул Малфой. − Уважаю. Ладно. Уговорил. Но сначала один вопрос. Нет, два вопроса. Первый − на сколько ты вернулся?

Гарри пожал плечами.

− Как ты правильно заметил, я миллион лет не отдыхал, так что намерен восполнить этот пробел и отдыхать, пока будет отдыхаться. Не волнуйся, Малфой. Если ты против моего соседства, со мной легко договориться...

− Кажется, Нормандия произвела на тебя сильное впечатление, раз ты решил оторваться от любимой работы, − усмехнулся Драко. − А насчет соседства, − он отвел взгляд, покрутил в пальцах перо. − Это зависит от ответа на второй вопрос. Что по поводу твоего внезапного демарша думает мистер Трамп? Ведь демарш был именно внезапным, так?

Рывком развернув кресло Драко к себе, Гарри нагнулся над ним, опираясь руками на подлокотники. Их лица оказались очень близко.

− Какой еще демарш? Хватит темнить, Малфой. При чем здесь он? Еще вчера тебя мнение "мистера Трампа" не интересовало. Или любезному хозяину отеля "Парадиз" слабо прямо выгнать национального героя? Не бойся, Малфой, я никому не расскажу, как здесь обходятся с гостями...

− И как же с ними обходятся? − Драко насмешливо прищурился, но в глазах светились решимость и, кажется, вызов, которые он не хотел или не мог скрыть. − Но ты прав, вчера меня вообще мало что интересовало, кроме одного. Сегодня кое-что изменилось. У нас есть два варианта, Поттер. Либо мы здесь просто отлично проводим время, а потом оба возвращаемся в Лондон и делаем вид, что ничего не было. Либо... мы можем попытаться сделать больше. Во всяком случае, мне кажется, что я могу попытаться. Вопрос в том, какой вариант представлял себе ты, когда возвращался. Именно поэтому меня интересует твой Трамп.

− Он − не мой! − резко ответил Гарри и, придерживая Драко за подбородок, прижался губами к его рту.

Малфой не реагировал очень долго. Секунду. Или две. Но потом губы дрогнули и поддались, неуверенно шевельнулись в ответ. Гарри мягко прошелся по ним языком, проникая глубже, неторопливо, уверенно. Поцелуй не был нежным или страстным, скорее правоутверждающим. Через минуту Поттер отстранился.

− Ты очень много рассуждаешь. И думаешь. А я до сих пор голодный, потому что ужин ты так и не заказал...

− Ну извини, Поттер. Сам виноват. Нечего было меня травмировать. Я в таком состоянии еще и не так думать могу, − Драко поднялся. − Идем, а то еще погибнешь во цвете лет голодной смертью, и останусь я оплакивать твой хладный труп.

Небрежно перешагнув через брошенную сумку, Гарри пошел за ним, думая, что Малфой действительно очень много болтает и выпендривается, но его это почему-то совсем не раздражает.

 

Конец первой части


	5. Часть вторая

Нормандия — яблочный край, казалось, что аромат этих фруктов навсегда впитался в кожу, вместе с загаром и солеными брызгами моря. Города, городки, поселки, поля и сады — цветной карнавал щедрого конца лета.

Гарри не запоминал ни дорог, ни названий — все это было лишь фоном в карусели его странных неожиданных каникул. Он с удовольствием позволил завертеть себя во впечатлениях, событиях, ощущениях, легко отдаваясь на волю теплого ветра и мгновенных порывов.

Иногда эта легкость пугала, он останавливался, словно чтобы перехватить воздуха, но любые сомнения разлетались в прах, и Поттер жадно, всем своим существом врезался в новый день, в котором снова был шорох прибоя, теплое солнце, насмешливый прищур Малфоя и потемневший от воздуха яблочный огрызок на прикроватной тумбочке.

Какие-то места, строения, люди, Драко, который с умным видом пытался донести до него, чем они славятся, но Гарри интересовал только Малфой. Тот морщил нос, принимал картинные позы, откидывая отросшие волосы за спину, покровительственно косился, презрительно фыркал… И был настолько Малфоем, что оставалось только удивляться, как легко напыщенность излечивается высунутым в ответ языком, светлые пряди приятно текут между пальцами, а фырканье теряется в поцелуе, переходя в нетерпеливый вздох — как будто так и надо.

И каждый раз — как открытие себя и для себя — поняв, что осознать происходящее умом он не в состоянии, Гарри просто позволил себе жить, наслаждаясь каждой минутой своего сумасшедшего отпуска.

Драко учил его водить автомобиль: они весь день колесили по округе, пока не заблудились. Гарри заехал в какую-то канаву между аккуратно возделанными полями — подробностей в сгустившихся сумерках было не разобрать. До трассы оставалось не больше мили, но добираться туда не было смысла — закончился бензин.

Малфой хохотал и ругался, а потом Гарри трахал его на еще теплом капоте и едва сдерживался, чтобы не орать в голос, распугивая птиц, устроившихся на ночевку в поле. Орать просто потому что может, потому что все вокруг: и поле, и ветер, и дырявое решето звездного бесконечного неба, накрывшее их, — все принадлежит ему. И самое главное: дрожащий от возбуждения, извивающийся, сжимающий плечи до синяков Драко, пусть еще немного, еще миг, пока с припухших губ не сорвался стон наслаждения, тоже его.

Гарри понимал, что не в силах отказаться от этих каникул. Ему было страшно так, как страшно просыпаться после хорошего сна, но время вносило свои коррективы.

Иногда он тихо пробирался в кабинет Драко, забирался с ногами в широкое кресло в углу и смотрел, как Малфой работает. Хмурится, покусывая кончик пера, раздраженно мнет бумагу, шевелит губами, подсчитывая свои страшно сложные цифры в документах. Гарри сидел, спрятавшись за газетой, и с легкой завистью наблюдал — ему было немного стыдно, что он бросил все, безответственно поддавшись порыву. Но Лондон пока ждал, была лишь пара сов от Рона, с короткими новостями и глупыми шутками, но на сколько еще хватит его терпения?

Интуиция подсказывала, что уже очень скоро придется возвращаться и наконец посмотреть в глаза действительности. Они у нее были серые, подернутые легкой поволокой, готовые в любой момент взглянуть равнодушно — Гарри был в этом уверен. И от перспектив в них посмотреть хотелось зарыться головой в подушку, а еще лучше — под одеяло, а совсем хорошо — найти под этим одеялом Малфоя и никуда больше не смотреть.

«Малфой, я должен вернуться в Лондон и хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной», — фраза-заклинание, фраза-заговор. Она неотступно поселилась в голове, иногда жонглируя словами, меняя местами глаголы с существительными, но при этом трусливо пряталась, стоило толкнуть ее ближе к языку — не хотела разбиваться о прохладно-удивленное: «Зачем?».

 

* * *  
На этот раз Драко притащил Гарри в небольшой портовый город с непроизносимым названием. Впрочем, сам Малфой произносил его легко, со скоростью раз пять в минуту. По уверениям Драко, ничего примечательного в городе не было, кроме порта и нескольких паромов, один из которых сегодня должен был принять их на борт. По сравнению с другими махинами, этот казался крошечным и не вызывал особенного ажиотажа у пассажиров. Гарри заметил от силы несколько пар и одно семейство, которое степенно взошло по трапу и скрылось на палубе.

Они с Малфоем прохлаждались в стороне. На паром Драко не торопился, задумчиво смотрел на синюю воду и курил.

— И куда поплывем? — спросил Гарри, разрушая воцарившуюся тишину.

— Вдоль французского побережья. Это недоразумение, которое даже не паром, а скорее экскурсионный кораблик, повезет нас к форту дю Геклен, он старый и разрушенный, а на острове смотреть больше нечего, так что желающих не много. Но зато ты увидишь Ла-Манш в непосредственной близости. Кстати, — Драко обернулся, — а ты вообще когда-нибудь плавал на кораблях, паромах или на чем-нибудь еще кроме хогвартских лодок?

Гарри наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Только на катамаране в городском пруду. — Это было словно в прошлой жизни и не с ним: шумный парк, запах сосисок и гамбургеров и Джинни, пожелавшая отдохнуть "по маггловски". Была и еще одна лодка, давно, в пещере, с Дамблдором, но про это сейчас вспоминать не хотелось. — А что? Думаешь, без обширной практики я не справлюсь? Зато у меня большой опыт тонуть!

Драко поперхнулся дымом.

— Надеюсь, сегодня ты не собираешься им блеснуть? Надо было предупредить заранее, я бы запасся спасательным кругом. А то мало ли... — Малфой фыркнул и развернулся к трапу. — Ладно, пойдем, скоро отплывет.

— А давай попросим тебе спасательный жилет! Или отберем у ребенка надувные нарукавники? А еще на набережной продавали огромного надувного крокодила! Давай я быстро сбегаю куплю?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я во цвете лет тонул вместе с крокодилом? Фффу, Поттер, какой у тебя отвратительный вкус, — Драко на ходу вручил билеты подтянутому магглу в костюме, еще немного протащил Гарри по палубе и резко повернулся. — Нет уж, я предпочту тонуть с тобой, даже если крокодил гораздо надежнее. К тому же, qui ne hasarde rien, n’a rien. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского, Поттер. А я намерен начать злоупотреблять им прямо сейчас.

— А по какому поводу шампанское? Вообще на счет тонуть я пошутил, так что прощаться с жизнью рановато. Я, конечно, не крокодил, но и ты плаваешь неплохо.

— Только не здесь. Это же Ла-Манш — дикие ветра и очень холодная вода даже сейчас, так что, Поттер, не вздумай прыгать за борт. А повод... Тебе обязательно нужен повод? Тогда подожди минуту, я придумаю. А пока попрощайся с Булонь-Сюр-Мер. Мы расстаемся на целых пару часов, — Драко кивнул на порт и перехватил запястье Гарри. — Пойдем на корму, там меньше дует. У меня нет никакого желания тащиться в салон.

— До свидания, Булонь-Сюр... как тебя там... — голосом прилежного ученика попрощался Поттер и, убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, крепко взял Малфоя за руку. — Пошли, я тоже не хочу внутрь!

Если это называлось "меньше", то Гарри затруднялся сказать, как же дуло на носу. Малфой раздраженно стянул волосы на затылке и соорудил нечто вроде пучка с хвостом, ворча что-то про отца и его патлы, а потом уставился на медленно удаляющийся город, касаясь Гарри плечом.

— Кстати, Поттер, Джеф мечтает о твоем автографе, желательно не на чеке, а на чем-нибудь, что он мог бы получить в безраздельное пользование. В крайнем случае, можешь подписать ему салфетку. Он будет рад.

— А кто у нас Джеф? — Гарри придвинулся ближе к Малфою, осеннее солнце едва мелькало в просветах облаков и уж точно не согревало. Порыв ветра выхватил длинную прядь у виска Драко и бросил прямо в нос. Гарри фыркнул и поймал ее зубами. — Слушай, я давно хотел спросить, а чего ты вдруг волосы отрастить решил?

— Склероз это маггловское заболевание, — недовольно сказал Малфой, — а с обливиэйтом к тебе вряд ли кто-то подступится. Джеф — это мой Джеф. Аткинсон. — Он поморщился и спрятал прядь за ухо. — Про волосы сам не знаю. Это было внезапное решение, о котором я иногда жалею. Наверное, виноват отец и мое желание... кое-что изменить. Хотя бы в себе.

— Джеееффф... — Поттер насмешливо наморщил нос. — Он такой представительный, серьезный... Я не могу думать о мистере Аткинсоне как о Джефе. Конечно, я подпишу ему... да хоть вашу стойку на рецепшене! Только надо баллончик с краской где-нибудь достать!

На корме было пусто, а аккуратная груда ящиков непонятного назначения надежно отгораживала их от салона и посторонних взглядов. Гарри накрутил торчащий "хвост" Малфоя на палец и слегка потянул.

— Ты хотел быть похожим на отца? Или просто всегда мечтал быть дееевочкой? С косииичками... Мне нравится, — прошептал Гарри в ухо Малфою и тут же отстранился как ни в чем не бывало.

Драко повел плечами и медленно обернулся.

— Я очень долго мечтал быть похожим на отца. Во всем. Но на самом деле не похож даже в этом. Его грива и сейчас выглядит внушительно, так что на эти лавры я не претендую. Да и до девочки с косичками, боюсь, мне тоже как отсюда до Новой Зеландии. Так что у меня третий вариант. Я просто так хочу. Но если тебе нравится, это еще один плюс к моим многочисленным достоинствам. — Драко качнулся вперед, прижался губами к губам Гарри и тут же отстранился. — Стой здесь, никуда не уходи и даже не думай осваивать местную глубину. Приду — проверю.

Он прошел по корме и исчез из виду.

Гарри проводил его долгим взглядом, все еще чувствуя прикосновение губ. Чего еще хочет Малфой, чего будет хотеть? Эти вопросы тревожили все больше, так же как и его собственное место в малфойских желаниях. Невесело усмехнувшись, Гарри оперся локтями о поручень, глядя на убегающий из-под кормы пенный след.

Драко вернулся довольно быстро. Обнял сзади, прижался, заставляя выпрямиться, и сунул под нос бокал.

— Шампанского в этой дыре не оказалось, придется пить мартини, для виски или коньяка еще рановато, — сказал, потерся носом о шею и, продолжая обнимать одной рукой, спросил в затылок: — О чем думаешь, Поттер?

— О тебе, разумеется. О чем еще я могу думать в обществе Драко Малфоя Великолепного? — Гарри взял бокал и откинул голову ему на плечо. — Что мы будем делать в твоем форте... порте... куда мы там плывем?

— А знаешь, мне нравится, как это звучит, — Драко фыркнул и с чувством произнес по слогам: — Ве-ли-ко-леп-ный. Очень симпатичное слово. — Рука скользнула по рубашке Гарри, пальцы пробрались между пуговиц, коснулись кожи. — Мы плывем в форт, а что будем делать, понятия не имею. А чего бы тебе хотелось?

Гарри прикрыл глаза — сколько уже было таких прикосновений и, несмотря на это, — никакого привыкания. Он накрыл ладонью руку Малфоя.

— Много чего, и ничего из того, что следовало бы делать исключительно в развалинах. Нам долго плыть? — Гарри отстранился и залпом выпил мартини. — А то я там между ящиками видел отличную щель... в ней даже, кажется, брезент какой-то валялся...

— Предлагаешь забиться в щель, укутаться в брезент и что? — Драко снова придвинулся ближе. — Ты так сильно замерз, Поттер? Тогда можем пройти в салон. Или у тебя есть идеи получше? — губы коснулись уха, мягко прихватили мочку. — Говори, я весь внимание. У нас есть как минимум полчаса.

— Полчаса — это мало! — выдохнул Гарри, приземляя стакан на палубу. — Придется постараться... — Он развернулся, всем корпусом оттесняя Малфоя к примеченному проходу между ящиками. Тот оказался не сквозным, зато гораздо шире, чем виделось снаружи. Толкнув Драко к стене, Гарри прижался к нему и пробормотал в шею: — Мне кажется, ты меня специально дразнишь!

— Тебе не кажется. — Драко поставил остатки своего мартини на ближайший ящик и, выдернув рубашку Гарри из-под ремня, жадно прижал ладони к телу. — Меня очень вдохновляет результат. Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии.

Фыркнув, Гарри потянулся к его губам, расправился с застежкой на брюках и плотно обхватил член. Провел несколько раз вверх-вниз, продолжая целовать, и опустился на колени.

Малфой прерывисто вздохнул, запрокинул голову. Требовательно дернул Гарри за волосы ближе.

— Давай, Поттер. Не дай мне погибнуть... от перевозбуждения.

Едва прикоснувшись к головке, Гарри провел языком по всей длине, оставляя теплую влажную дорожку, мгновенно остывающую на прохладном воздухе.

— Я подумаю... Может, это отучит тебя дразниться... — усмехнулся он, обхватил руками бедра Малфоя, чтобы тот не дергался, и принялся ласкать короткими прикосновениями губ и языка.

— Даже не надейся. Я не перевоспитаюсь, — прошипел сквозь зубы Драко, подаваясь навстречу. — И вообще... я чистосердечно признался. А ты... пользуешься. Ох, черт! Гарри... — Пальцы сжались, с силой натягивая волосы.

— Я все же попробую, — Поттер глубоко вобрал член в рот, чтобы через минуту снова отстраниться, — И не дергай меня так — скальп снимешь.

Нетерпение Драко само по себе действовало не хуже афродизиака, но Гарри был настроен продолжать игру, во всяком случае, пока у самого будут силы сдерживаться. Его язык скользил по всей длине, лаская вену, щекоча уздечку, проходился по краю головки, нигде не задерживаясь надолго.

— Это будет справедливо, — выдохнул Драко. — Два трупа. Один без скальпа, другой... ммм... Блядь, Поттер! Я тебя прокляну. Вот только до палочки доберусь…

— До палочки? — Гарри коротко хохотнул, собственное возбуждение уже отказывалось помещаться в узких джинсах, стремясь на волю. — Я первый! — прошептал он и, наконец, вобрал член до основания, сжимая губами.

— Ме-е-ерлин... — Драко дернулся вперед и, перехватив руки Гарри, медленно качнулся назад. — Какой ты пошлый. Мммм... грязные подробности из жизни Гарри Поттера. Секс на автомобиле. Минет среди каких-то... ящиков. Что будет... в следующий раз? Да... вот так... Еще! — он уперся в плечи Гарри и тихо застонал.

На самом деле Гарри давно забыл о том, что находится на пароме, мир для него привычно сузился до вздрагивающего, задыхающегося Малфоя. Помогая себе рукой, он продолжал ласкать его член, жадно сжимая губами, чувствуя, как Драко напрягается, готовый в любой момент кончить.

Второй рукой, расстегнув джинсы, Гарри сжимал себя, от стонов Драко ныли яйца, член пульсировал, но кончать первым не хотелось.

Еще немного. Бархатистая головка нетерпеливо тычется в расслабленное горло, но возбуждение уже такое, что это не приносит никаких неприятных ощущений, также как и вцепившиеся в плечи пальцы.

Малфой выгнулся и застонал. Гарри глотал, вздрагивая, чувствуя, как по пальцам течет его собственная сперма. Выпустив опадающий член изо рта, он качнулся вперед и, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом к горячему бедру Драко.

— О-ля-ля! — воскликнули позади. Дальше прожурчала какая-то длиннющая фраза. У проема стояла девушка в форменной куртке.

Выругавшись, Гарри вскочил, выхватил волшебную палочку, мгновенно накладывая обливиэйт. Быстро застегнул джинсы, неловко одернул измятую рубашку и, взяв бокал Драко, вышел навстречу, надежно загораживая спиной Малфоя.

— Вы собираете посуду? Возьмите, — он протянул бокал. Девушка тряхнула головой, будто просыпаясь.

— Да, месье. Спасибо, — медленно ответила она по-английски. Добавила увереннее: — Мы скоро прибываем, — и поспешила к салону, поправляя на ходу растрепанные ветром волосы.

— Что? — Гарри обернулся к Малфою. — Она маггла, я просто соблюдаю Статут секретности...

— Рот вытри! — насмешливо бросил Драко, выбираясь из проема. — А лучше... — он притянул Гарри к себе и неторопливо, обстоятельно поцеловал, облизывая губы. — Не знаю, Поттер, какой Статут ты соблюдал, стирая память маггле, которая не видела ничего, кроме двух парней в интересных позах, но думаю, это было разумно. Нам еще обратно плыть, если, конечно, мы не решим аппарировать.

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Это все из-за тебя. Но я страшно отомщу... позже...

— И в чем же я виноват на этот раз? — Драко встал рядом, придирчиво разглядывая помятую рубашку. — И я прямо-таки теряюсь в догадках, как ты будешь мстить. Не сомневаюсь, что с особой жестокостью, но хотелось бы знать подробности, чтобы подготовиться... хм... морально.

— Ты меня спровоцировал! И сам признался, — Гарри обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться: встрепанный Малфой был похож на петуха, только что вылезшего из тесного курятника. — Поэтому подробностей ты не заслуживаешь, мучайся неопределенностью, — пафосно закончил он, поправляя очки.

— Ну, учитывая то, что ты не слишком возражал, обвинения беспочвенны. Так что у меня презумпция невиновности, — Малфой улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону приближающегося берега. — Пошли, герой обливиэйтов. Причаливаем.

Они первыми сошли на берег. Остров оказался совсем крошечным по сравнению с Сен-Мишель. Серое скалистое побережье, поросшее деревьями. Руины старых укреплений и отреставрированный замок. Немногочисленные пассажиры плелись позади, Драко и Гарри их значительно обогнали.

Малфой шел по петляющей каменистой тропинке, опять впереди, изредка оборачивался и приподнимал бровь, будто интересовался, не собирается ли Гарри снова свалиться, но молчал. Развалины Малфоя не интересовали, он кинул на них быстрый взгляд, пожал плечами и пошел дальше, к деревьям.

Солнце наконец пробилось сквозь облака и стало значительно теплее, хотя ветер по-прежнему был холодным и пронизывающим.

Драко сел на какой-то древний обломок и вытащил сигареты.

— Ну как? По-моему, ничего интересного, хотя в средние века здесь был хорошо укрепленный форт — магглы неплохо защищали Бретань.

Гарри растянулся рядом на траве, закинув руки за голову.

— Да ничего, здесь мило... Я бы не отказался пожить вот так... на необитаемом острове...

— Серьезно? — удивился Драко. — Зачем? Что на необитаемом острове такого, чего нет в обитаемых местах?

— Ничего! — мечтательно, нараспев произнес Гарри, — Представляешь, вообще ничего: ни магов, ни магглов... Только жуки... — он протянул Малфою ладонь, на которую заползла какая-то смелая букашка, маленькая и черная.

— Фу, — Драко брезгливо отодвинулся. — И что, ты бы хотел быть совершенно один? Ни тебе цивилизации, ни душа, никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить, когда захочется.

Гарри перевернулся на живот и бережно ссадил жучка на траву.

— Наверное, ты прав, — медленно начал он, лукаво глядя на Малфоя. — Я не подумал... Вопрос с «когда захочется» не предусмотрел... Придется приковать тебя в самой глубокой пещере острова, чтобы, озверев от уединенности, я мог приходить и удовлетворять свои самые извращенные желания... ну и поговорить, да!

— Мало того, что ты пошлый, Поттер, ты еще и эгоист, Зачем меня приковывать? Чтобы не сбежал от спятившего в одиночестве тебя? Знаешь, я бы предпочел свободу действий, а удовлетворять твои извращенные потребности, в общем, не против. Только у меня есть несколько условий, — Драко сполз со своего камня и сел рядом. — Пока ты будешь предаваться раздумьям и медитировать на жуков, я буду отлучаться в цивилизованный мир, потому что одиночество я вполне могу создать себе сам, без необитаемых островов.

— Малфой, ты такой умный, что я ни фига не понял. Поэтому не обсуждается. Я даже позволю тебе самому выбрать подходящую пещеру... и даже накидаю туда сена, чтобы никто не подумал, что я злодей... Хотяяя... а кто подумает, никого же вокруг нет! Видишь, сплошные преимущества!

— Поттер, ну я же не корова, чтобы жевать сено! — Драко фыркнул и выдохнул Гарри в лицо сигаретный дым. — Значит, вариант со свободной жертвой ты рассмотреть не хочешь. Только с прикованной? Интересно, почему?

— Потому что я свирепый отшельник-извращенец! — прорычал Гарри и бросился на Малфоя, опрокидывая на траву.

— Ай! Поттер, мать твою! Тролль бешеный! — Драко завозился, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Гарри, но вдруг успокоился, обмяк и вполне серьезно спросил: — Значит, выгоднее сдаться на милость победителя, то есть свирепого отшельника и так далее?

Гарри прищурился, вглядываясь в серые в глаза, поднялся и снова уселся рядом.

— Ты своими разговорами опять меня искушаешь... Но боюсь, если мы не вернемся в назначенное время на паром, нас будут искать, так что все равно спокойно приковать тебя так, как мне хочется, не удастся. А накладывать обливиэйт на всю команду и пассажиров, пожалуй, не стоит... — Гарри улыбнулся и, сорвав травинку, сунул ее в рот. — Хотя мне нравится ход твоих мыслей и потенциальное согласие оказаться прикованным... Ммм... ты такой извращенец, Малфой!

— От извращенца слышу, — рассмеялся Драко. — Я вообще-то ни на что не соглашался, я размышлял о плюсах и минусах, а ты такой наивный.

— И ты этим пользуешься! — насупился Гарри, отворачиваясь. Конечно, это выглядело забавно и наигранно, именно так, как должно было быть, но в последней фразе был весь Малфой, а ведь Гарри уже почти решился попросить... Почти решился, в очередной раз…

Кинув в лежащего Драко пожеванной травинкой, Гарри поднялся и потянулся.

— Пойдем что ли, погуляем? А то столько проплыть ради того, чтобы сложить твои аристократические кости на траву, глупо...

— Куда пойдем? Направо, налево или прямо? Выбор здесь, как видишь, небогатый.

— Вверх, — Гарри махнул рукой и полез на холм, на котором возвышался замок.

 

* * *  
С прогулки они вернулись замерзшие и усталые, к тому же, на обратном пути пассажиры и экипаж прочувствовали на себе все прелести качки, что лично Поттеру оптимизма не прибавило. С зеленым лицом вниз головой через фальшборт он, конечно, не висел, но с нежностью вспоминал полет на гринготтском драконе.

Стоило им оказаться на территории «Парадиза», к Драко тут же подскочил местный садовник, лопоча что-то по-французски, Малфой махнул Гарри рукой, и тот пошел в отель уже без него.

В холле ему вручили очередное послание. Еще не развернув пергамент, Гарри почувствовал, что ничего приятного его не ждет, и действительно, поднимаясь по лестнице, он пробежал глазами строчки и выяснил, что отпуск закончился.

Не сказать, чтобы он так уж сильно расстроился — все же ему удалось урвать несколько месяцев бессовестной лени и, если быть честным, глупого счастья. Это не могло продолжаться вечно, он и сам понимал, что пора возвращаться в «реальный» мир, вот только прихватить с собой Малфоя, кажется, не получится.

С другой стороны, надо просто попробовать, может быть, чары этого места спадут, как только он окунется в привычную рутину, а если нет — что ж, никто не запретит ему иногда наведываться в «Парадиз». Или… запретит?

 

* * *  
Уже недели две Драко жил в постоянном напряжении. Чем холоднее становились ветра в Нормандии, чем меньше оставалось времени до осени, тем сильнее хотелось спрятаться от неизбежного. Близость Поттера входила в привычку, и Драко подозревал, что когда все закончится, ему будет очень не просто снова привыкнуть к одиночеству. Это было не соседство и не сожительство, что-то большее. Драко не мог придумать подходящее слово, но разбирая по вечерам бумаги в кабинете, ловил себя на мысли, что ждет, когда дверь откроется, Поттер бесшумно просочится внутрь, залезет в кресло и будет сидеть молча, то щурясь, то задумчиво покусывая губу. Он не пытался заговорить, просто сидел, смотрел, думал о чем-то своем, а Драко отчего-то очень хотелось верить, что так будет всегда.

Впрочем, такие мысли он решительно отгонял. Развлекался, развлекал Поттера, наслаждался последними летними днями. У него тоже был отпуск, почти как у Поттера, и не имело значения, что приходилось совмещать приятное с полезным — забеги в ближайшие города и городки с визитами в мэнор и с официальными встречами, секс в самых неподходящих местах и в самое неподходящее время с заключением сделок и визитами вежливости. Приятного все равно было намного больше, и Драко наслаждался им как мог, стараясь не задумываться о том, что будет дальше.

Но напряжение все–таки копилось. То ли потому что Поттер тоже думал о чем-то не слишком приятном, и Драко все чаще ловил на себе его изучающий задумчивый взгляд, то ли просто одолевало предчувствие, которое редко подводило.

Драко отлично понимал, что Поттеру давно пора возвращаться. Отпуск затянулся. Лето кончилось, а говорить о важном они оба избегали. Жить одним днем, ни на что не рассчитывая и ни о чем не думая, было гораздо проще. Не нужно было подбирать слова и опасаться ответов. Для себя Драко решил, что останавливать и тем более о чем-то просить Поттера не станет, он уже однажды дал понять, чего хочет, и повторять не собирался. Если Поттеру важно, если он об этом вообще задумывается, то непременно вспомнит, а если нет… Что ж… Драко может позволить себе еще один намек, вещественный и абсолютно прозрачный, а уж что предпримет Поттер — это его личное дело.

И вроде бы все было правильно. Решения приняты, жизнь — приятна и насыщенна, а успокоиться не получалось. Поэтому, когда Клер упомянула мимоходом о письме, доставленном Поттеру министерской совой, Драко почти обрадовался. Он устал ждать. Неизвестность раздражала. Нужно было наконец выяснить все и… не успокоиться, нет. Просто принять и пережить.

 

* * *  
Бросив сумку посреди комнаты, Гарри небрежно сваливал в нее свои вещи из шкафа, не глядя, белье вместе с брюками, обувь с футболками — это не имело значения — уже завтра Кричер все разберет.

Выйдя из душа, он бродил по комнате в трусах и одном носке — второй должен был найтись в процессе сборов, а на кресле его ждали свитер и джинсы, в которых он собирался в Лондон.

Гарри не торопился, все равно Малфой еще не вернулся, а уходить, не простившись, в его планы не входило.

— Что за разгром? — Гарри обернулся. Драко стоял на пороге, скрестив руки на груди, и хмуро оглядывал устроенный беспорядок.

— Да ладно! Не такой уж и разгром! — Поттер пожал плечами. — Давай, тащи шампанское, у тебя праздник!

— Это какой же? — Драко перешагнул через ворох одежды и сел на подлокотник кресла. — И почему, ради Мерлина, ты шастаешь в одном носке?

— Потому что я не могу найти второй, — рассудительно заметил Гарри. — Ликуй, Малфой. Британский аврорат соскучился по мне окончательно и бесповоротно, в связи с чем я освобождаю твое жилище от пребывания себя. — Он почесал затылок, пытаясь осмыслить, что сейчас сказал, но решил не заморачиваться — и так было слишком сложно сохранять непринужденный вид. — В благодарность за освобождение цветы и коньяк можешь послать моему шефу.

— Если ты настаиваешь, непременно пошлю, — ровно сказал Малфой. — Завтра же. — Он поднялся и прошел из спальни в кабинет. Гарри услышал стук, а потом что-то недвусмысленно звякнуло.

— Эй, — Гарри распахнул дверь, — Ты же не хочешь послать шефу коньяк в себе? Малфой, погоди праздновать! Я еще тут!

— Думаю, без тебя я еще успею отпраздновать, Поттер. — Драко обернулся и протянул Гарри бокал с виски. — С тебя тост.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, я не умею говорить тосты...

— Не ври. Иногда у тебя получается вполне сносно. Хотя первый могу сказать и я. А ты слушай и учись. — Драко присел на край стола. — Так вот, Поттер, я даже представить не мог, что мы в состоянии вынести друг друга так долго. И приятно удивлен. Не знаю, как ты, но я считаю эти полтора месяца очень неплохими каникулами. Поэтому выпьем мы за Нормандию, за ее солнце, под которым мы не поубивали друг друга, и за "Парадиз", в который тебя неожиданно занесло. Ради справедливости, нужно было бы выпить и за Трампа, — он усмехнулся, — но я этого делать не буду. Мое великодушие еще не разрослось до таких размеров. Поэтому обойдемся без него. — Драко поднял бокал и выпил залпом.

— Да уж. Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду благодарен тебе за этот отпуск... — улыбнулся Гарри, делая глоток и усаживаясь рядом. — И за попытки расширить мой кругозор... И вообще... Оказывается, ты можешь быть очень приятным... обществом, поэтому за тебя, Малфой.

Он допил виски и повернулся к Драко, очертил кончиками пальцев его подбородок и скулы — хотелось насмотреться впрок — и потянулся, прикасаясь к губам. Драко ответил, но продлить поцелуй не пытался. Отстранился, долил себе и Гарри виски, закурил, разглядывая ковер.

— Малфой! — Гарри легонько потянул его за волосы. — Малфой, давай еще выпьем, не скрывай своей радости!

Драко как-то странно посмотрел на него и взял бокал.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, Поттер, но мне как-то не слишком хочется прыгать до потолка и орать от счастья. Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы меня настолько обременяло твое присутствие, ты до сих пор был бы здесь?

Гарри мягко забрал у него бокал, отставил в сторону.

— Ты будешь по мне скучать? Будет не перед кем выпендриваться и изображать умного гида? — Гарри развернулся и аккуратно обхватил ладонями тонкое лицо. — Мне не хочется уезжать, но отпуск не может быть вечным. Может... если ты захочешь... — он набрал в легкие воздуха, но не решился, и вместо продолжения фразы снова поцеловал, мягко, но настойчиво, не давая Драко отстраниться. Тот закинул руки на плечи, непривычно ласково погладил по спине и спросил, когда поцелуй закончился, пристально глядя в глаза:

— Если я захочу что?

— Ну... не знаю... Может быть, я мог бы возвращаться... или ты?

— Куда я должен возвращаться? — напряженно спросил Драко и отстранился. — Поттер, сожри тебя соплохвост! Чего ты мямлишь? — он спрыгнул со стола, обогнул его и резко выдвинул ящик. Положил перед Гарри кулон — черный камень на тонкой серебряной цепочке. — Портключ в "Парадиз". Бессрочный.

Гарри подцепил цепочку пальцем. Стало страшно, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду.

— Я ценю... твой порыв, но ты должен понимать... я работаю... иногда сутками, иногда неделями, путая день с ночью... — он говорил тихо, но уверенно — действительно, чего уж тут мямлить? — И знаешь, я боюсь, что могу злоупотребить твоим... предложением... — Гарри дернул цепочку и поймал камень на ладонь. — Хотя нет, я точно буду злоупотреблять! И запросто могу явиться, только чтобы поспать после дежурства в твоей постели...

Драко хмыкнул, отпил виски, и, покосившись на Гарри, усмехнулся.

— А чем тебя не устраивает твоя собственная постель, Поттер?

— Скажем так, твоя мне нравится гораздо больше. Поэтому... вот, — Гарри слез со стола, выхватил из чернильницы перо и быстро накарябал несколько слов на краю первого попавшегося пергамента. — Дом под фиделиусом, — он протянул обрывок Малфою, — Теперь ты сможешь пролежать в моей кровати такие же удобные ямы, как в своей. Даже если меня не будет дома, Кричер будет счастлив прислуживать тебе... А я буду счастлив, возвращаясь с работы, обнаруживать свежепролежанные ямы... и тебя, — неловко закончил он.

Малфой быстро пробежал глазами пергамент и уставился на Гарри.

— Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Мало того, что ты мне — мне — выдал пропуск в свой дом, так еще и предполагаешь, что я буду сидеть там вдвоем с твоим... как его... Кричером — я так понимаю, это домовик? — и караулить тебя? Ты псих, — заключил Драко, свернул клочок, убрал его в ящик и повернул в замке ключ. А потом вдруг оказался рядом. — Но у меня какая-то болезненная слабость к психам. Вернее, к одному, конкретному.

— Я не просто псих, я конченый идиот... — вздохнул Гарри, обнимая Малфоя. — Пошли, тебе надо как следует запомнить пролежни в твоем матрасе, чтобы достаточно точно их воспроизвести... И сожги потом пергамент... ну, когда твой могучий интеллект запомнит все три слова...

Гарри сцепил руки за спиной Драко, оттесняя его в сторону спальни.

— Ни за что. Я продам его и обеспечу себя до конца жизни, — с энтузиазмом сообщил Малфой, медленно пятясь. — И в моем матрасе нет никаких пролежней. Это прекрасный, ровный, в меру мягкий матрас. Так что признайся, Поттер, что дело вовсе не в матрасе, просто ты решил воплотить в жизнь свои жуткие планы с подземельем и теперь подло заманиваешь меня в свое логово.

— Продай, я знал, что прибыль от отеля не способна удовлетворить твои аппетиты... — Гарри ухмыльнулся и толкнул Малфоя на кровать. — Я смотрю, ты впечатлился перспективами стать моим пленником... Обязательно рассмотрю твою кандидатуру и к экзамену предлагаю приступить прямо сейчас... — он кровожадно оскалился и, вытащив из груды недособранных вещей волшебную палочку, одним взмахом уничтожил одежду на Драко. Тот вальяжно потянулся всем телом, будто давал время на созерцание, медленно перекатился на живот и хитро посмотрел на Гарри.

— Прошу озвучить тестовые задания и дать мне время на подготовку. Чтобы я успел придумать, как их провалить.

— Я тебя сам подготовлю... — многозначительно протянул Гарри, демонстративно повертев в руках баночку смазки. — Так что провалить экзамен вряд ли удастся... — Он уселся рядом, провел по ноге Драко ладонью от голени вверх, пощекотал внутреннюю сторону бедра чуть выше колена. — Но ты можешь просто отказаться...

— От подготовки? — Драко вскинул брови. — С ума сошел! В твоем исполнении это звучит слишком соблазнительно, чтобы отказываться. — Он приподнялся на локте и, обхватив Гарри за шею, потянул к себе. — Или ты имеешь в виду мое добровольное заточение в твоем доме?

— Я имею в виду все, — коротко ответил Поттер, мягко освобождаясь от захвата.

Драко вздохнул и лег, подпихнув под щеку подушку.

— Ты дозрел до серьезного разговора? Хорошо, тогда я спрошу. Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? Без вмятин на матрасе и без несуществующих подземелий с прикованными пленниками. Чтобы я у тебя ночевал? Чтобы я жил в твоем доме? Или — чего?

— Ни до чего я не дозрел! — Гарри отбросил в сторону смазку и подтянул колени к подбородку. — Я не знаю, чего хочу. Зато знаю, чего не хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы отпуск заканчивался. Но это невозможно, и меня это раздражает. Не хочу, чтобы ты ночевал в моем доме, потому что я слишком часто работаю по ночам. Не хочу, однажды воспользовавшись твоим портключом, явиться сюда и понять, что я здесь лишний... Много чего не хочу! И меньше всего — чтобы ты тут изображал снисходительность! Можно подумать, ты знаешь, чего хочешь!

— Знаю, — Драко вытянул руку и коснулся пальцами колена Гарри. — И я уже говорил об этом, когда ты явился сюда со своим баулом. Я хочу растянуть эти полтора месяца. Не знаю, на сколько получится, но я попробую. В мэноре есть камин, здесь он тоже есть, в том числе и мой личный в кабинете. Совы тоже не проблема. Я не стану обещать, что буду ждать ночами в твоем доме и водить тесную дружбу с твоим домовиком, но я готов думать на эту тему и периодически подстраиваться под твои планы и рабочие перегрузки. Пока так. Дальше — посмотрим.

Гарри мрачно покосился на него из–под челки.

— Может, лучше в подземелье? Свежую солому и обтянутые бархатом кандалы гарантирую.

Драко закатил глаза и рассмеялся.

— Что, Поттер, в тебе проснулся собственник? Или… хм... Есть еще два варианта. Первый — ты сомневаешься во мне. Второй — боишься, что не сможешь меня удержать. Так какой из трех? Или все сразу?

— Смотри не лопни от самодовольства, — буркнул Гарри.

На самом деле он не был уверен, что Драко угадал причины, скорее, Гарри боялся не удержать себя, таким, каким он стал за эти полтора месяца, потерять свою способность по-настоящему жить, не оглядываясь ни на кого. Ему действительно казалось, что это связано с появлением в его жизни Малфоя, но он не был уверен и не очень хотел получать подтверждение такой зависимости.

— Я ни в чем никогда не сомневаюсь, как уже имел честь тебе сообщить, и уж тем более не боюсь. Я опасаюсь, причем не за себя, а за тебя. Ты можешь остаться без прекрасного секса на прощание. Одумайся! — воззвал он, копируя одновременно прорицающую после хорошей дозы хереса Трелони и сектантского проповедника из дневной передачи по телевизору.

В конце концов, он сделал все что мог, Драко получил доступ в дом, а воспользуется он им или нет, покажет только время. Терпение не было главной добродетелью Гарри, но сейчас он не видел другого выхода.

— Тогда, Поттер, или прекращай трепаться и иди уже сюда, потому что я тебя заждался, или уходи и не действуй мне на нервы своим соблазнительным торсом. — Драко резко притянул Гарри к себе и зажал ему рот поцелуем.

Гарри улегся сверху, наконец-то делая то, в чем был абсолютно уверен. Целоваться с Малфоем было офигительно и прекрасно, не менее прекрасно, чем ощущать животом его возрастающий интерес к продолжению.

— А ты нервничаешь от вида моего торса?

— Я хочу тебя. Если до сих пор этого не знал, то ты полный придурок, Поттер. Так что лучше заткнись.

 

* * *  
Продолжил собираться Гарри уже за полночь, когда сонный, разомлевший и удовлетворенный Малфой затих в кровати и даже перестал комментировать его методы складывать вещи. С усилием застегнув молнию на распухшей сумке, Поттер обернулся: Драко спал, прикрыв лицо от света согнутой в локте рукой. Гарри вздохнул — с искушением завалиться под теплый бок было сложно бороться, но он понимал, что должен уйти именно сейчас, иначе утренний приход на работу может оказаться под угрозой.

Прикрыв Малфоя одеялом и выключив свет, Гарри спустился в холл, только по дороге вспомнив, что ему больше не нужна зона перемещений — кулон с черным камнем был бережно засунут в карман, но было поздно.

На рецепшене никого не оказалось — глубокая ночь, вернее, очень ранее утро даже в самых неспокойных местах — тихое время. Гарри вдруг вспомнил про обещанный автограф для управляющего, губы тронула улыбка. Оставив сумку, он зашел за стойку, вынимая волшебную палочку. Несколько плавных взмахов — и на внутренней стороне деревянной панели, между монитором компьютера и стойкой для бумаг, появилась выжженная надпись: «Дорогому мистеру Аткинсону от Гарри Поттера» и витиеватый автограф. Довольный собой, Гарри схватил сумку и активировал подаренный порт-ключ, пока его не застали на месте преступления.

Возвратиться на работу оказалось на удивление легко — не успел Гарри переступить порог аврората, как его тут же завертело в делах, событиях, разговорах. Гораздо сложнее оказалось возвращаться по вечерам домой. Каждый раз, прощаясь с Роном и ребятами, Гарри мысленно складывал пальцы крестом на удачу, и каждый раз дом встречал его привычной тишиной.

Иногда казалось, что Драко просто забыл о своем обещании, а иногда — что он и не собирался его выполнять.

Перед сном Гарри доставал кулон, крутил его в пальцах, поглаживая шлифованные грани камня, и малодушно находил причину не активировать порт-ключ: поздно, устал, завтра опять с утра на работу. Но за всем этим стояла неуверенность в том, что его ждут, что появление будет желанным. Ведь если Малфой хотел его видеть, он бы сам пришел, правда? Или хотя бы прислал сову…

Снова и снова Кричер раздраженно отвечал, что никто не приходил, писем или каминных вызовов не было, а Гарри опять доставал порт-ключ и обещал себе, что завтра уже наверняка…

Вероятно, судьбе надоела нерешительность героя, и она распорядилась так, чтобы Гарри наконец освободился раньше обычного. Оказавшись на улице засветло, он решил, что больше откладывать визит в «Парадиз» нельзя. Готовясь к самому худшему, аппарировал домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться — если уж получать от ворот поворот, то при полном параде, а если повезет, оказаться чисто вымытым тем более не помешает.


	6. Chapter 6

Проходили дни, удивительно похожие один на другой. Драко путался в них, считал, сверяясь с календарем. И ждал. Обсуждая с Джефом планы на будущий месяц, выдерживая беседы с отцом, которые раз от раза становились все напряженнее. Ждал просыпаясь и засыпая. Но Поттер не приходил. Заработался? Забыл? Не хочет? Эти вопросы навевали тоску, и Драко пытался сбежать от них то в «Парадиз», то в Лондон. Сбежал бы и еще куда-нибудь, если бы надеялся, что это поможет.

Относиться к проблеме легко и непринужденно не получалось. Хотелось написать Поттеру, а еще лучше — прийти. Но Драко почему-то не мог. Неизвестность становилась невыносимой, но переступить через страх и гордость не хватало смелости.

Жизнь, к которой Драко привык за пять лет, осталась прежней, но теперь остро не хватало Поттера. Его дурацких привычек, свитера на спинке кресла, волос на расческе, носков на полу, очень искренней улыбки, неприкрытого желания во взгляде, от которого теплело в животе и перехватывало дыханье. От мысли, что ничего этого больше никогда не будет, что Поттер все-таки передумал и решил все забыть, Драко срывался с места, уходил из кабинета или из спальни и шел бродить по своим владениям, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.

Никогда еще он столько не разговаривал с Джефом и Клер. Аткинсон сначала смотрел удивленно и опасливо, потом успокоился и даже отважился показать дарственную надпись на стойке. Драко, смеясь, провел пальцем по хвостам и завитушкам на автографе и предложил Джефу забрать стойку домой, поставить в центре гостиной и брать деньги за просмотр. Аткинсон взглянул укоризненно, но ничего не сказал, а у Драко удивительным образом поднялось настроение, и еще пару дней он был уверен, что Поттер очень скоро появится.

Драко даже отправился в Онфлер и велел Паулю явиться на следующее выступление. Подписывать с ним контракт Драко больше не собирался, но почему бы не дать парню возможность отрабатывать долг на сцене, а не с подносом наперевес? У клиентов «Парадиза» он всегда пользовался успехом, а одна ошибка — еще не повод. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на шанс. Такие рассуждения всерьез попахивали гриффиндорским благородством, но Драко утешился тем, что лично ему это тоже выгодно, а значит, альтруизмом он пока не страдает.

Облагодетельствованный Пауль плюхнулся на стул напротив, смотрел с мальчишеским восторгом, бормотал как заведенный свое «мерси», а потом вдруг подобрался, будто взрослея на глазах, откуда только взялись уверенность в голосе и вызов во взгляде. Потянулся вперед, сжал запястье Драко и сказал то, что было и так ясно. То, что Драко отчаянно хотел услышать от Поттера, и чего сам никогда не отважился бы ему сказать.

— Любишь? — Драко грустно усмехнулся и, высвободив запястье, поднялся. — Это зря.

— Знаю, — серьезно кивнул Пауль, тоже поднимаясь. — Но это мой выбор. И ты не можешь мне запретить. И попытаться… — он шагнул ближе.

— Не могу, — согласился Драко и, резко развернувшись, пошел прочь.

— Я умею ждать, — крикнул вслед Пауль, но догонять не стал, и Драко был ему за это благодарен.

Дом Поттера встретил Драко настороженно. Родовая магия, которой здесь было пропитано все, словно изучала гостя, потом, видимо, распознав в нем Блэка, отступила, успокоилась. Пропали противные мурашки и холодок, щекочущий спину.

— Кричер? — Драко прошел по длинному темному коридору, огляделся и потянул первую попавшуюся дверь. — Кричер!

— Кто звал Кричера? — проскрипело за спиной и, быстро развернувшись, Драко столкнулся взглядом с уродливым старым эльфом. Тот стоял на пороге кухни и хмуро оглядывал его из-под тяжелых сморщенных век.

— Мистер Малфой. Сын Нарциссы Блэк и Люциуса Малфоя, — зачем-то объяснил Драко и решительно двинулся к следующей двери. — Разожги камин! Холод собачий. И принеси вина. Я буду ждать твоего хозяина. Ну, давай, шевелись! — нетерпеливо бросил он, входя в гостиную.

 

* * *  
Что-то было не так. Гарри почувствовал это, едва перешагнув порог. Он стремительно миновал коридор. В доме было тихо. Только из гостиной доносилось бормотание Кричера. Гарри толкнул дверь и замер.

В камине вовсю полыхал огонь, Кричер суетился рядом, перекладывая с места на место щипцы. А в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Драко, разглядывая на просвет темно-красное вино в бокале.

— Неверно, Кричер. Это Бордо, но выдержка не больше пятнадцати лет.

— Хозяин! — каркнул эльф, и Драко резко обернулся.

— Привет, Поттер.

— Малфой! — выдохнул Гарри. Захотелось прислониться к дверному косяку, словно ослабели ноги, зато от усталости не осталось и следа. Он поправил очки и вошел. — Привет. Ты уже ужинал? Кричер, дай поесть что-нибудь... — Гарри очень старался, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно, едва сдерживая нахлынувшую радость и облегчение. Малфой смотрел внимательно и, кажется, вопросительно, потом встал, оставив бокал на полу, подошел ближе и улыбнулся.

— Я ужинал. А твой эльф совсем не так плох, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Кричер — отличный эльф. Он в последнее время даже регулярно готовит! — Гарри шагнул к Малфою и крепко прижал его к себе. — Рад, что нашел время заглянуть.

— Я соскучился, Поттер. А тебя разве дождешься? И вообще, чего ты так рано? Я приготовился провести здесь еще как минимум пару часов наедине с Бордо.

Ответить Гарри он не дал, накрыл губы требовательным поцелуем. И сразу стало ощутимо жарко в аврорской мантии. Гарри с неохотой отстранился, дергая застежки.

— Не поверишь, именно сегодня собирался — специально освободился пораньше, зашел только принять душ и переодеться... Но меня радует, что не придется тратить на это время...

Он буквально выдернул Малфоя из рубашки, стиснул обеими руками, жадно прижался губами к шее.

— Ух! — выдохнул Драко и хрипло рассмеялся. — Воздержание идет тебе на пользу. — Он толкнул Гарри к дивану и надавил на плечи. — Сядь. Сколько у нас времени до твоего скромного ужина?

— К черту ужин! — Гарри дернул его за руку, заставляя усесться верхом на колени. Руки скользнули по спине, пальцы запутались в волосах, притягивая в новый долгий поцелуй.

Драко на ощупь расстегивал пуговицы и стаскивал с Гарри рубашку, расправился с ремнем и удовлетворенно выдохнул в губы, добравшись до члена. Сжал, двинул рукой вверх-вниз.

— Твоя очередь, — шепнул, на секунду оторвавшись от губ.

— Приподнимись... — Гарри нетерпеливо дернул застежку на брюках Драко, попытался стянуть их как можно ниже вместе с трусами. — Черт, зачем на тебе столько барахла?

— Ну не разгуливать же мне по твоему дому голым? Давай, Поттер, займись делом.

— А почему нет? — хрипло спросил Гарри. — Слезай! — Он спихнул Драко с колен и окончательно расправился с его брюками. — Так-то лучше! — Крепко обхватив Драко за бедра, Гарри лизнул его член и резко вобрал глубоко в рот.

— Да–а–а, так гораздо лучше, — протянул Малфой, крепко сжимая плечи. — Но я бы предпочел, чтобы мы оба оказались в горизонтальном положении.

— Позже, — коротко отозвался Гарри, пользуясь этим перерывом, чтобы как следует облизать пальцы. — Всякая геометрия — потом, — добавил он, вновь обхватывая член губами и пробираясь пальцами между ягодиц.

— Ну... как скажешь, — Драко качнул бедрами, погружаясь в рот глубже, выдохнул и медленно подался назад. — Не тормози. После растянешь удовольствие. Я слишком... скучал.

Фыркнув, Гарри поднялся на ноги, нетерпеливо потянул Малфоя к дивану и, дождавшись, когда Драко встанет на него коленями и прогнется, крепко вцепился в его бедра и начал аккуратно, по дюйму, входить.

— Я скучал больше, — глухо сказал он. Погрузился до конца, нагнулся и прикоснулся губами к спине между чуть сведенными лопатками, переводя дыхание. А потом обхватил рукой член Малфоя и начал двигаться.

— Не верю, — выдохнул Драко, прогибаясь сильнее, и уткнулся лбом в спинку дивана. — Докажи.

— Ты опять... провоцируешь? — прошипел Гарри. Его уже потряхивало от возбуждения, он едва сдерживался, стараясь не причинить Драко боли, но тот, похоже, в этом не нуждался. Гарри выпрямился, придерживая его за бедра, и толкнулся вперед. От вида выгнувшейся перед ним спины и собственного члена, который размашисто входил в самую прекрасную задницу на свете, сносило крышу. Через несколько секунд он уже не думал вообще ни о чем, просто брал то, о чем мечтал каждый день после ухода из отеля.

Старый диван жалобно скрипел, но Гарри видел и слышал только Малфоя. Тот постанывал, шипел, сжимался, подавался назад, будто не хотел выпускать. Горячие пальцы дотянулись до бедра, скользнули вниз и исчезли.

— Быстрее! — бросил Драко и, не сдерживаясь, яростно задвигал рукой по члену. Но Гарри уже не нуждался в командах. С каждым толчком времени оставалось все меньше. Еще несколько резких, глубоких движений, и Гарри застонал, закусив губу. Увидел, будто со стороны, как конвульсивно выгибается собственное тело, запрокидывается голова, и он без сил опускается вперед, упираясь руками в спинку.

Драко под ним развернулся и упал на диван. Растянулся, закрывая глаза.

— Гребанный тестрал! Еще день, и я бы сдох от спермотоксикоза.

Аккуратно, на ватных ногах, Гарри сел рядом с ним.

— А чего раньше не пришел? Рассчитывал, что я дольше тебя протяну?

— Откуда мне знать? — Драко приоткрыл один глаз. — Может, ты тут... ебешь все, что движется, пока я целомудренно страдаю? Приду, а тут... хм... пати.

Покосившись на него, Гарри хмыкнул.

— А ты принципиальный противник подобных ммм... вечеринок? — голос был хриплым и до неприличия довольным.

— Нет. Но я ревнив, поэтому предпочитаю, чтобы мое принадлежало только мне, а не мое может развлекаться как хочет, я могу даже посмотреть, но компанию не составлю.

— Ты меня ревнуешь... Ты такой милый... — Гарри поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Кто сказал, что я ревную? — Драко выгнул бровь. — Я не настолько самонадеян, чтобы считать тебя своим. Ты для этого не давал мне ни обещаний, ни поводов. Но если бы я застал здесь пати, я бы скромно удалился, так что смысла не было.

— Опять пользуешься моей наивностью? Ты такой мерзкий, — тем же тоном выдал Гарри и звонко хлопнул Малфоя по животу. И в этот момент в гостиной материализовался Кричер.

— Хозяин! Ужин сюда или в столовую? В столовой лет десять никого не было, — мрачно предупредил он. — Кричер сначала будет там убираться!

— Убирайся, — Малфой милостиво махнул рукой, — во всех смыслах этого слова. Только побыстрее. И я не понял, при чем тут твоя наивность, Поттер? Ах, прости, я забыл, что это твой эльф.

Гарри рассмеялся и встал, натягивая мятые брюки.

— Он будет убирать неделю. Кричер, давай сюда поесть, попить и исчезни!

Домовик испарился, а Гарри повернулся к Малфою.

— Только я обрадовался, что ты меня ревнуешь, а оказывается — просто брезгуешь присоединяться ко всяким пати.

— Ты зря обрадовался. Я страшен в гневе. А если бы я пользовался твоей наивностью, то вводил бы в заблуждение и дальше, — назидательно сказал Малфой, тоже поднимаясь. — А хотя бы приличный душ в этом доме есть? Или там тоже надо... убираться? Если что, я даже готов принять посильное участие.

Гарри удивленно присвистнул.

— Чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя, начищающего медные краны, я готов загрязнить все ванные в доме! Но так и быть, цени мою доброту... — Он прижал Драко к себе и аппарировал в ванную рядом со своей спальней. В отличие от остальных, она была переделана на современный лад: вместо чугунной ванны на драконьих лапах, там стояла обычная маггловская сантехника: раковина с огромным зеркалом, пластиковая душевая кабинка, на крюках висело несколько пушистых полотенец.

— Тебе помочь? — ладони Гарри прошлись по телу Малфоя, щекоча и поглаживая.

— Мне нет. А тебе? — Драко прищурился и добавил проникновенным шепотом: — Могу даже спинку потереть, если очень хорошо попросишь. Только штаны снять не забудь, — он фыркнул, вошел в кабинку и включил воду. — Идем, Поттер, я собираюсь отплатить тебе добром за добро, а это редкий шанс.

Не заставляя себя уговаривать, Гарри живо выскочил из брюк и шагнул в кабинку. Вообще–то, она была достаточно просторной, но его как магнитом тянуло ближе к Драко.

— Верное решение, — прокомментировал тот, взбивая шапку белоснежной пены, с важным видом водрузил ее на голову Гарри, развернул его к себе спиной и затянул под теплые струи. Одной рукой обхватил за талию, второй прошелся по груди, задержался у соска, пощекотал и вдруг ощутимо сжал. — Так как насчет спинки?

— Ммм... да... и спинку тоже. — Гарри прикрыл глаза.

— Ну нет, плохо просишь, значит, к спинке переходить пока не время. — Губы Малфоя коснулись шеи, переместились к плечу, руки скользили, размазывали пену по груди и животу, но ниже не опускались, видимо, для этого тоже было еще слишком рано. Наконец, одна ладонь оказалась на бедре, настойчиво погладила ягодицу и снова исчезла.

— Скоро, Поттер, ты будешь таким чистым, каким не был еще ни разу в жизни, — сообщил Драко, забираясь языком в ухо.

Гарри откинул голову ему на плечо.

— Это как? — лениво поинтересовался он, не разлепляя намокших ресниц.

— Обыкновенно. Я же тебя никогда не мыл, так что таким чистым ты еще не был. А теперь переходим к наиболее важным частям твоего организма, я никак не могу обделить их вниманием. Ты не против? — правая рука опустилась ниже, поглаживая член, лаская яички, а левая прочно обосновалась на ягодице. Почувствовав, что начинает возбуждаться, Гарри развернулся лицом к Малфою и поцеловал мокрые губы.

— Я не был мытым тобой, так будет точнее. А насчет чистоты... мне кажется, ты халтуришь, но я не против...

Он толкнул Драко к пластиковой стене, протиснул колено между его ног, прошелся быстрыми поцелуями по шее, плечу, ключице.

— Не цепляйся к словам, и вообще — я только вошел во вкус, а ты меня нагло прервал! — Драко запрокинул голову, выгнулся, сильнее вжимаясь пахом, обхватил за шею и закинул ногу Гарри на бедро. — Надеюсь, мы не грохнемся.

Продолжая целовать, Гарри гладил мокрое, скользкое от геля тело, ласкал пальцами еще не закрывшийся анус. Вода, бьющая сверху, отвлекала.

— Я тоже надеюсь. Хочешь в более... комфортное место?

— Хочу. И кажется, поесть я тебе снова не дам.

— Это я тебе тоже припомню, — шепнул Гарри и аппарировал в спальню, опрокидываясь прямо на не застеленную с утра кровать.

Спихнув мешающееся одеяло на пол, он раздвинул колени Малфоя, легко вошел в него и шумно выдохнул от удовольствия. Драко закрыл глаза, скрестил ноги на пояснице Гарри, уперся в плечи и медленно облизал губы.

— Вот теперь можешь замедлиться, я в состоянии потерпеть. Но не слишком долго. Знаю я тебя.

Нагнувшись, Гарри легонько укусил его за нижнюю губу, заставляя замолчать. Он двигался неторопливыми плавными движениями, больше не собираясь поддаваться на провокации, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Иногда целовал Малфоя в шею, прихватывал мочку и, прикрыв глаза, будто покачивался на волнах медленно накатывающего удовольствия.

Малфой был тоже на удивление спокоен и выглядел... умиротворенным. Только изредка вздыхал и сильнее сжимал пальцы. Через несколько долгих, томительно–сладких минут, он все-таки открыл глаза, потянулся за поцелуем и заметно напрягся.

Оторвавшись от губ, Гарри нежно и вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Кончай, — тихо сказал Драко и просунул руку между животами, обхватывая член. Движения Гарри стали резче, еще минута — и все закончилось. Гарри застонал, прижимая Малфоя к себе, чтобы потом расслабиться, выскользнуть из него и улечься рядом.

Драко перекатился на живот и уткнулся в подушку, тяжело дыша. Гарри придвинулся к нему, обнял, потерся носом о лопатку и затих, наслаждаясь расслабленностью и тишиной.

— Что ты сделаешь, Поттер, если я откажусь вылезать из этой постели до завтрашнего утра? — спросил Малфой.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри приподнялся, поцеловал выступающую лопатку и, встав с кровати, набросил на Драко одеяло.

— Я нагло этим воспользуюсь... но сначала пойду что–нибудь съем, а потом посплю... немножко, так что не вздумай развалиться поперек кровати.

— Непременно развалюсь, — Малфой ухмыльнулся и тут же выполнил угрозу, правда, улегся не поперек, а диагонально. — Так что в твоих интересах не есть слишком долго. К тому же, в гостиной остались моя одежда, палочка и сигареты, а я желаю иметь их под рукой, что скажешь?

— Скажу, что все принесу. А если мне будет негде спать, я лягу на тебя сверху, и тогда наглое использование начнется раньше, чем запланировано! — пригрозил Гарри, вытаскивая из кучи вещей на кресле халат.

Малфой неопределенно хмыкнул и махнул рукой.

— Иди уже, страшный и ужасный аврор Поттер. Считай, что запугал меня до полусмерти.

 

* * *  
Теперь они виделись почти каждый день, вернее, каждую ночь, если Поттер не работал. Драко срывался вечерами в дом на Гриммо или неожиданно обнаруживал Поттера в «Парадизе». Они ничего не планировали и вообще старались избегать любых разговоров об отношениях. Просто жили так, как хотели, как нравилось.

Иногда, глядя на спящего под боком Поттера, Драко думал о том, что еще полгода назад даже представить не мог, с кем будет просыпаться по утрам в одной кровати, кого ждать с бокалом вина вечерами, слушая брюзжание старого домовика. Это было так странно, будто во сне, когда невозможное становится возможным, и все так хорошо и правильно, что не хочется просыпаться никогда.

Они привыкали друг к другу, без душеспасительных бесед и откровений, без совместных выходов в свет, без общения с друзьями и знакомыми. Их тайная связь была почти нереальной. В доме Гарри ничего не напоминало о присутствии Драко, тот возвращался и снова уходил, и все, что оставалось — запах волос на подушке, который выветривался слишком быстро.

А в комнатах Драко в отеле не было никаких следов присутствия Поттера. Порой Драко спрашивал себя — почему? Что это? Страх слишком сильно привязать себя друг к другу? Опасение, что все закончится однажды, и так будет проще сжигать мосты? Он не знал, и был уверен, что Поттер тоже не знает. Просто так получалось.

Что чувствовал Поттер, чего он ждал или хотел, Драко тоже не представлял. Иногда это нервировало, но чаще он просто не позволял себе думать об этом. Жизнь с Поттером устраивала его даже в таком ущербном виде, и он не собирался задавать неудобные вопросы. Пожалуй, потому что сам тоже не слишком хотел на них отвечать. В конце концов, всему свое время.

 

* * *  
Это были очень долгие три дня, Гарри едва появлялся дома, чтобы принять душ и поспать пару часов. Наконец, мрачно оглядев подчиненных, шеф махнул рукой и отпустил всех до утра.

В Лондоне шел тягучий осенний дождь. Задрав голову, Гарри с ненавистью посмотрел в темное низкое небо.

— Полночь, — сказал за спиной Рон. — Я домой, иначе засну во время аппарации.

Пожав другу руку и дождавшись, когда тот исчезнет, Гарри вздохнул и вытащил из кармана кулон.

В кабинете Малфоя было темно и пусто, легкая занавеска покачивалась от ветра. В спальне тоже никого не было. Гарри аккуратно повесил мокрую мантию на кресло и присел на край кровати — скорее всего, Драко скоро вернется, а бегать по отелю и искать его, не было сил.

Гарри прилег, наблюдая за тенями на стенах, и незаметно уснул.

Проснулся от того, что кто-то мягко обнимал его за плечи и тихо говорил в ухо.

— Поттер... Поттер, проснись.

Вздрогнув, Гарри открыл глаза, пока еще не очень понимая, где находится. Вскинулся, готовый ко всему, но, проснувшись окончательно, расслабился, роняя голову обратно на подушку.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал он, неловко улыбаясь.

— Когда ты пришел? И ты не опоздаешь? Почти восемь. — Малфой влез с ногами на кровать, оперся на колено и смотрел задумчиво и как–то... нежно.

— Как почти восемь? — Гарри снова подскочил, завертел головой, пока взгляд не упал на часы на стене. — Фу, напугал. У меня еще есть бесконечно много минут... почти двадцать... — Он зевнул и повалился на Драко, опрокидывая его на кровать. — Я, между прочим, тут с полуночи... И жутко соскучился!

— Во сне скучал? — улыбнулся Малфой, обхватывая за шею. — Я был дома, и вообще случайно так рано пришел. Ты мог бы... ну, не знаю, сову прислать.

Чуть отстранившись, Гарри смотрел, прищурившись, и понимал, что не может перестать. Всего три дня без него и даже без возможности просто подумать о нем, казались сейчас бесконечными. Гарри ласково коснулся губами подбородка Драко, поцеловал в уголок губ. Горло вдруг перехватило.

— Не во сне... наяву, и вчера, и позавчера... Кто же знал, что у тебя случится приступ сыновних чувств на ночь глядя... А сову прислать я не мог — не знал, когда освобожусь... хорошо, над нами сжалились... А ты шлялся черт знает где!

— Во-первых, я не шлялся, а спал, во-вторых, я там живу, если ты случайно забыл, а здесь работаю и периодически ночую, а в-третьих, я не Трелони и ни от хереса, ни от коньяка у меня не открывается третий глаз, и я не прозреваю твой будущий приход. Но знаешь... — губы Драко дрогнули в странной улыбке, он провел пальцами по скуле Гарри, не отводя взгляда. — Когда я зашел и увидел тебя... то решил, что внезапный приступ бессонницы у меня случился не случайно.

— Так ты спал или страдал от бессонницы? — фыркнул Гарри, наконец-то накрывая его губы своими, мягко, неторопливо, словно убеждаясь, что действительно проснулся.

— Я честно пытался спать, — пробормотал Драко, — и часов до пяти у меня даже получалось. М–м–пф... Блин, Поттер! Ты кретин. Мммм... Мог бы патронуса прислать, если так соскучился.

— Ну я же не знал, что тебя нет. Я думал, ты сейчас придешь... думал, думал... и заснул. — Гарри потерся носом о его щеку. Малфой был удивительно тихий, какой–то теплый и домашний. Гарри внутренне замирал, понимая, что ему все время не хватало Драко. Просто его присутствия рядом.

Гарри вдохнул знакомый запах и уже привычно потерся о бедра Малфоя. Тот резко надавил на плечи и рывком перекатился, подминая Гарри под себя.

— Думал он. Угу. Разбежался и поверил. Пришел и вырубился в моей кровати. Аврор, блядь! — Драко метнулся вниз, торопливо расправился с ремнем и застежкой, стянул с бедер Гарри брюки вместе с трусами. — Лежи и не рыпайся, понял? Ты наказан! И ты опаздываешь! — быстро опустив голову, Драко без прелюдий вобрал член в рот сразу очень глубоко и сжал губы.

Инстинктивно Гарри выгнулся навстречу сводящему с ума рту — острое удовольствие пронзило тело, а ведь только что он готов был бежать на работу… И сейчас готов, несмотря ни на что, вот только еще пару минут, этого хватит… Гарри вдруг задохнулся от отвращения к себе. Сел, аккуратно отстраняя Драко. Пальцы дрожали, на щеках проступили алые пятна.

— Малфой... — Гарри наклонился и быстро поцеловал в губы. — Извини. Но теперь... теперь мне этого мало. — Голос сорвался, и Гарри тщетно пытался заговорить снова, объяснить то, что чувствовал, но не получалось. Он опять поцеловал Малфоя и скатился с кровати, быстро натягивая штаны. — Прости. Я правда... очень хочу... Блин, ты даже не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь... я обязательно, сегодня же постараюсь освободиться... по-настоящему... Я хочу тебя... с тобой... короче, нормально... ну ты понял, да? — Осознавая, что выглядит жалко, Гарри схватил со стула мантию. — Пожалуйста, не девайся никуда... я обязательно... — он отчаянно взглянул на Драко и, махнув рукой, активировал портключ. Часы на стене показывали без пяти восемь.

Драко медленно сел, растерянно глядя на место, где только что был Поттер. Облизал губы и прижал холодные ладони к горящим щекам. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что это такое сейчас было. Поттер никогда не отказывал… не отказывался… И вид у него был потерянный и какой–то беспомощный. Драко еще не видел его таким.

Он поднялся, медленно вышел в кабинет, плеснул себе коньяка и тяжело упал в кресло. Щеки продолжали гореть, а на губы лезла идиотская улыбка. Драко очень хотелось верить, что он не ошибается.

 

* * *  
Как ему удалось сбежать с работы, Гарри и сам не понял. Вероятно, его явление с утра, нервного, красного и раздраженного как мантикора, произвело неизгладимое впечатление. Ближе к вечеру ему велели убираться. Хотя дело, над которым они работали, застопорилось, шеф не терял надежды и пригрозил, что если понадобится, вызовет его из дома. Уилкинсон — старший группы — только махнул рукой — его опыт подсказывал, что раз сбившись со следа, придется начинать все сначала, а шеф неисправимый оптимист.

Прямо из министерства Гарри послал Малфою сову — ему хотелось реабилитироваться за утренний инцидент, и вообще... он все еще скучал. Угрюмая птица, тяжело взмахнув крыльями, понесла уменьшенный сверток с корзиной орхидей и запиской: "Малфой, приходи к семи на ужин. Романтический. И не опаздывай". А сам Гарри помчался домой.

Замучив Кричера и себя, он к назначенному времени привел в достойный вид столовую и даже сервировал стол какой–то фамильной дребеденью так, что все выглядело очень представительно. В начищенном серебре отражались огоньки свечей, крахмальная скатерть поскрипывала как снег на морозе, Кричер тихо ругался, стирая пыль с бутылок из запасов Блэков.

Гарри в свежей рубашке гордо посматривал на дело рук своих, жадно втягивая носом запахи, доносящиеся с кухни — по его мнению, Драко должен был остаться доволен. А позже, после ужина... На «позже» у него тоже имелись планы, и по этому поводу в спальне были ликвидированы залежи вещей с кресла и носков из-под кровати, на которые Малфой обычно презрительно косился.

Камин сработал ровно в семь. Драко шагнул на ковер, стряхнул несуществующий пепел с рукава и, перехватив взгляд Гарри, хмыкнул.

— Романтический ужин от Поттера? Да еще и орхидеи? Я просто не мог устоять. Что на тебя нашло?

— Считай это свиданием, — весело заявил Гарри.

— Что ты сделал со своим начальством? Зверски убил? Или приковал где-нибудь в укромном месте до лучших времен? Я начинаю думать, что плохо на тебя влияю.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Нет, я просто сказал, что у меня встреча с очаровательным мужчиной, а работа может подождать...

— И почему я тебе не верю? — Драко качнул головой и, ухватив Гарри за подбородок, всмотрелся в глаза. — Ладно, показывай свою романтику.

Гарри подхватил его под руку и потащил в столовую, широко распахивая двери.

— Пожалуйста. — Гарри показал на накрытый стол. — Еда. Красивая и кажется, вполне съедобная. Кричер сказал, что это традиционные блюда древних магических семей. А потом он принесет горячее... Не знаю, что это, но пахнет офигительно... И вино Кричер сам выбирал — ты в свой первый приход произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление...

— Ого! — Драко окинул комнату удивленным взглядом. — Это та самая загадочная столовая? Я впечатлен, но... Вино — Кричер, блюда — Кричер, а что делал ты? Планировал и надзирал? Или... «убирался»?

— Если бы ты видел, что тут творилось, ты бы по достоинству оценил мой подвиг! — возмутился Гарри, боднув Драко в плечо. — А еще я серебро чистил!.. Давай, садись уже! — Он подошел к столу и галантно отодвинул стул для Малфоя. Но прежде чем сесть, Драко навис над столом, внимательно разглядывая содержимое тарелок, приборы, этикетки на бутылках. Потом, видимо, удовлетворенный первичным осмотром, опустился на стул. — Я начинаю верить, что это свидание, Поттер, — усмехнулся он, покосившись на свечи.

— Конечно, свидание! — фыркнул Гарри, — Только я в таких мероприятиях не силен, так что извини, если что. — Он потоптался у стула Малфоя, соображая, что делать дальше. — Тебе что-нибудь положить?..

— Ну... — Драко глубоко задумался, а потом разочарованно вздохнул. — Ты в тарелку точно не влезешь и сервировку порушишь, поэтому тебя придется оставить на десерт. Сядь и не пыхти тут, я сам справлюсь. И вообще, ты выглядишь так, будто пытаешься сдать экзамен по этикету, сразу говорю, ты его провалил, поэтому расслабься и наслаждайся жизнью.

— Какая ты все-таки пакость! — Гарри плюхнулся на соседний стул. — Мог бы для разнообразия что-нибудь приятное сказать! Я старался, между прочим! Для тебя!

Он потянулся к бутылке, наполнил два бокала и сразу отпил из своего половину.

Драко помолчал, а потом резко развернулся на стуле, сжал руку Гарри обеими руками и торжественно произнес:

— О, Гарри Поттер, великий маг и волшебник! Прославленный усмиритель темных сил, талантливый истребитель пыли и непревзойденный чистильщик серебра! Я сражен твоими бесконечными талантами и желанием совершить несметное число подвигов ради моей скромной и не достойной твоего светозарного внимания персоны. Я трепещу и схожу с ума от возбуж... эм... восхищения, и в экстазе припадаю к твоим стопам! — Драко закатил глаза и съехал со стула на пол, но припадать не стал, поднялся с колен и, наклонившись к Гарри, уже обычным тоном поинтересовался: — Так приятнее?

— Ммм... — опешивший Поттер быстро оправился и принял соответствующую торжественности момента позу. — Гораздо! Особенно мне понравилось то, где про твою персону — все же самокритика никогда не была твоей сильной стороной. Ну и про возбужде... в смысле, восхищение и припадание... — Он потянул двумя пальцами Малфоя за воротник, приближая его лицо к себе, чтобы быстро поцеловать. — Спасибо, ты был великолепен.

— Почему был? — обиженно спросил Драко. — Я и есть великолепен! — Он фыркнул и снова уселся. Подтянул к себе огромное блюдо с закусками, положил немного на тарелку и, подняв бокал, обернулся к Гарри: — Ну что? За подвиги?

— За подвиги, — отозвался Гарри, звонко чокаясь бокалом.

Удивительно, но Гарри чувствовал себя невероятно довольным и… пожалуй, счастливым, несмотря на аврал на работе и неудачное утреннее свидание. Сейчас все казалось правильным, и легкое возбуждение, ставшее неотъемлемой частью общения с Малфоем, не требовало немедленного выхода, добавляя пикантности чопорному обеду.

— Ну, давай есть? — предложил Гарри, отставляя бокал в сторону.

— Давай, — Малфой с готовностью взял вилку и нож. — Бедный Кричер. Ты тиран, Поттер. Заставить престарелого домовика столько приготовить за несколько часов — этим бы даже отец восхитился.

С аппетитом жуя, Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Малфой! Что я слышу! Обязательно возьму у Гермионы значок ее «ГАВНЭ» и торжественно вручу тебе. Членские взносы небольшие, так что не разоришься.

— Я тебя не осуждаю, я выражаю восторг. И ни в какое «ГАВНЭ» вступать не собираюсь. Что, неужели Грейнджер до сих пор... — он чуть не поперхнулся, поспешно отставил бокал и, схватив салфетку, расхохотался. — Мерлин, я отлично помню эти значки.

— Ты выражаешь восторг по поводу того, что я тиран? — Едва сдержавшись, чтобы тоже не рассмеяться, Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь. — Все же мне кажется, что ты многое о себе скрываешь... То стремление в подвал к наручникам... теперь это... — Он озабоченно поцокал языком, а потом все же фыркнул и отсалютовал бокалом.

— Если мне не изменяет память, это ты стремился в подвал, вернее, стремился замуровать там меня. Извращенец. А тиранами иногда можно и восхититься, почему бы нет? Тем более, если они относительно вменяемы и тиранят до определенного предела. — Драко пожал плечами. — Я верю, что твой домовик жив и ты не припрятал его голову в качестве второго блюда, так что все разумно. Кстати, готовит он очень прилично. И если ты положишь мне вон ту форель, которая на тебя смотрит, я буду абсолютно доволен.

— Она не может на меня смотреть, у нее глаз нет, — не остался в долгу Гарри, сравняв счет по занудству и передав Драко блюдо с рыбой. — Может быть, уже горячее?.. Кричер! А пока давай выпьем за тебя. — Он поднял бокал, глядя на Малфоя и мирно улыбаясь.

— Хм... За меня? — Драко задумчиво потыкал вилкой в форель. — Я не против. Только с чего бы? — он взял бокал и вопросительно взглянул на Гарри.

— Ну, это же свидание! Но если хочешь, можем выпить за нашего министра, самого гуманного министра в мире, или за Гермионину ассоциацию защиты эльфов...

— Ну уж не-е-ет, никаких ассоциаций и министров, пока я здесь. — Драко подлил себе вина. — Давай, Поттер, пей за меня. Можешь даже сказать что–нибудь... соответствующее. Например, какой я во всех отношениях прекрасный и замечательный.

Хотелось сказать что–то важное и очень серьезное, чтобы Малфой понял хотя бы часть того, что Гарри чувствовал.

— Ты прекрасный. И замечательный. И я очень рад, что мы...

В соседней комнате сработал камин, а потом перед столом материализовался Кричер.

— Я говорил, что хозяин занят, но этот любитель грязнокровок...

Гарри отставил бокал и вскочил.

— Это Рон... Извини, я на минуту! — он почти бегом кинулся в гостиную.

Вернулся через пару минут, сосредоточенный и уже одетый в форменную мантию.

— Извини, я должен уйти. Надеюсь, это ненадолго. Дождись меня, ладно?

— Не могу тебе этого обещать, — Драко уже разжился пепельницей и теперь курил, сидя над чистой тарелкой. — Но в любом случае, удачи.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри и, окинув Драко долгим взглядом, исчез.

 

* * *  
Рон появился удивительно не вовремя, но Гарри не мог поступить иначе. И дело тут было не в особом отношении и любви к работе, за последние месяцы Гарри научился отлынивать, не испытывая никакого дискомфорта, а даже с удовольствием. Просто, взглянув в лицо Рона сквозь языки пламени, он понял, что действительно нужен там, а его собственные желания могут подождать.

Вылазка не заняла много времени, доставив раненого аврора в госпиталь и получив распоряжения на утро, Гарри через пару часов вновь оказался дома. Но Малфоя уже не было. Сложно сказать, на что Гарри рассчитывал, бросая его в начале вечера, который сам же и устроил. Едва оглядевшись, он тут же активировал портключ, не давая себе подумать о том, что Драко может не хотеть его видеть.

В спальне Малфоя не было, в гостиной тоже, из кабинета просачивался свет, и Гарри толкнул дверь. Стол был завален бумагами и свитками, сбоку стояла одинокая чашка кофе без блюдца. Но Драко не было и здесь. Он обнаружился на балконе. Сидел в плетеном кресле на пронизывающем ветру, закинув ноги на парапет, с сигаретой в одной руке и еще одной чашкой кофе в другой.

Нервно стряхнув прилипшую к подолу мантии грязь и решительно выдохнув, Гарри толкнул стеклянную дверь.

— Привет.

Он привалился плечом к косяку, не зная, что еще сказать, исподлобья глядя на Драко. Тот обернулся.

— Гарри? Не думал, что придешь. — Он поднялся, шагнул ближе. — Все нормально?

— А у тебя? — Гарри испытующе посмотрел на него. — Ты извини... что так вышло...

Драко пожал плечами.

— Вышло как вышло. Пойдем. Тут холодно, — он подтолкнул Гарри в комнату, вошел следом, прикрыл дверь. — Ты пробегом или задержишься?

— Думаю, задержусь. Если ты не против. — Гарри снял мантию и устало потер лицо ладонями. — Теперь уже спешить некуда... — Он махнул рукой и вздохнул. — Правда, Малфой, извини, что так получилось, просто Лоренса ранили, да и вообще... Я обязательно устрою тебе романтический вечер. Настоящий. Теперь это дело застопорилось надежно, как минимум, пока невыразимцы не поделятся своим спецом... Короче, надолго... — он подошел к Драко, положил руку ему на плечо. — Не злись на меня, ладно?

— Ты такой удивительный дурак, Поттер, — Драко устало покачал головой и, мягко убрав руку Гарри, пошел к бару, вытащил два бокала и бутылку коньяка. — Что у тебя там случилось? Рассказать не хочешь? — он налил на пару пальцев, отдал один бокал Гарри, сел на подлокотник кресла и похлопал по сиденью. — Иди сюда.

Усевшись, Гарри уткнулся лбом в бок Малфоя и затих. Оказалось, он жутко нервничал, готовясь извиняться и оправдываться, и когда это не понадобилось, испытал облегчение и невероятную благодарность. Благодарность и за понимание, и за возможность просто сидеть вот так, наконец-то переводя дух: слишком долгий день, слишком быстро оборвавшееся свидание, молниеносный и практически безуспешный рейд…

Драко сидел молча, положив ладонь на спину Гарри, и изредка отпивал из бокала.

Наконец Гарри завозился, посмотрел ему в лицо и поднялся. Подойдя к столу, взял сигареты и сделал глоток коньяка, закуривая.

— Устал, как ездовой тестрал! — улыбнулся он, виновато пожимая плечами. — Я думал, эта неделя меня доканает... Знаешь, как бывает: все наваливается в одну кучу... — Он жадно затянулся и помахал опустевшим бокалом. — Можно еще? Но теперь вроде передышка. Во всяком случае, пока я не совершу очередной подвиг...

— Можно. И какой подвиг ты собираешься совершить на этот раз?

— Героический, конечно, — хмыкнул Гарри, наполняя бокал и отпивая. Он чувствовал, что от усталости и голода хмелеет, но очень уж хотелось расслабиться. — Я должен "включить" "Легенду магического мира" и пойти оббивать пороги, чтобы заявку нашего отдела рассмотрели вне очереди.

Долив еще коньяка, он вернулся в кресло, усаживаясь так, чтобы голова улеглась на бедро Малфоя, а ноги перевесились через второй подлокотник.

— Ты не представляешь, какой бардак творится в министерстве. Всего два, веришь, два специалиста по зельям! И один свалил на конференцию в Индию, откуда достать его нет никакой возможности. А мы сейчас нашли какой-то порошок и думаем, что именно им... именно он — орудие преступления. Первые тесты мы, конечно, и сами сделать можем, но там невооруженным глазом видно, что это какая-то редкая, а может, даже единственная в своем роде пакость... Нам бы его на ингредиенты разложить, а там мы бы поставщиков тряхнули, возможно, и получилось бы... А спец из Отдела Тайн уперся, заявил — все через руководство, а это согласования, запросы... короче, не меньше двух-трех дней, а ему еще работать над этой хренью... Шеф связывался с их начальником, а тот отказал... Короче, шеф думает, что мне не откажут... ну, и рассчитывает, естественно, что я Кингсли подключу... а я так задолбался ходить и что–то выпрашивать...

Гарри вздохнул и отпил еще коньяка.

— По зельям, говоришь? — задумчиво протянул Драко и слегка подергал Гарри за вихор. — Специалист? Хочешь, договорюсь с одним... профессором? Он, правда, бывший профессор, но у него есть лицензия, своя лаборатория, неплохой штат сотрудников, и он снабжает зельями несколько магических медицинских центров здесь, во Франции. Я у него учился, и он мне не откажет.

— Спасибо, Малфой — искренне ответил Гарри, погладив его по колену, — Правда, спасибо. Но официальное согласование займет слишком много времени... получится то же самое, а сам... — Поттер помолчал, а потом перевернулся, усаживаясь нормально, и серьезно посмотрел на Драко. — Сам я не возьму на себя ответственность передать этот состав в чужие руки... Если это действительно то, что мы думаем, то это очень страшная хрень... Этого не было в прессе, да и вообще... Конечно, не секретное дело, но... Но я тебе скажу. Магглорожденные волшебники. Когда у детей проявляется магия, их регистрируют, чтобы потом пригласить в Хогвартс... Ну, ты это знаешь. За последние два года было несколько случаев, когда у таких детей внезапно пропадали магические силы. То есть, ребенка учли в министерстве как магглорожденного волшебника, и вдруг через какое–то время он перестает им быть. Сначала никто особенно внимания не обращал — мало ли, ошиблись работники министерства, или еще что... Само пропало, — Гарри криво улыбнулся. — Но потом все же удалось установить, что эти случаи носят систематический характер... Кто-то намеренно лишает магглорожденных магии. И именно детей, пока их волшебство не стало осознанным... Короче, наш отдел долго работал над этим... очень долго, сам понимаешь... Сегодня одна из ловушек сработала, и мы почти поймали преступника, но ему удалось скрыться. А на месте нашли этот порошок... и если мы правы, то именно с его помощью детей лишали магии. Ты представляешь, что это за состав?

Залпом допив коньяк, Гарри тряхнул головой.

— Если он попадет не в те руки, представляешь, что может быть? Я верю, что твой профессор прекрасный человек и замечательный ученый, но ты сам понимаешь... Все может быть... Зато пока вся эта бодяга будет длиться, я почти свободен, — изменив тон на легкомысленный, закончил Гарри и хитро прищурился.

— Поттер, это конечно, прекрасно, что ты свободен, совсем или почти, но... — Драко поднялся. — То, что ты рассказал, мне очень не нравится. Думаю, тебе тоже.

Гарри удивленно вскинул бровь.

— В чем дело? Это моя работа...

Драко потер виски, растерянно взглянул на Гарри и, пройдясь по комнате, остановился у кресла.

— Я знаю. Знаю, Поттер, но это... У вас все дела такие... глобальные?

— В каком смысле? — Гарри моргнул. — Долгие? Ну, есть парочка... еще с доволдемортовых времен даже есть... Их обычно стажерам поручают, чтобы руку набивали... ну, и иногда что-то находят, да... Вот это, например... там систему Лоренс выявил... которого ранили, Он только год как пришел из академии, ну, ему и сунули... тогда было только два материала, дохлых совершенно, а он посмотрел свежим взглядом... и вот...

Драко кивнул и уселся на пол перед креслом, привалившись спиной к коленям Гарри, вытащил сигарету, помял ее в пальцах и закурил.

— Почему ты мне об этом рассказал? Не думаю, что это та информация, которую можно обсуждать с кем угодно.

Соскользнув с кресла, Гарри втиснулся между ним и Малфоем, уютно обхватив Драко под мышками и устроившись щекой на его спине.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты знал, зачем я пропадаю на работе, почему иногда мне приходится все бросать и бежать... Чтобы ты понял, почему я не могу принять твое предложение, хотя я его оценил... Не знаю, почему.

— Потому что ты мне веришь, — Драко как-то обреченно вздохнул и, помолчав, продолжил. — Ты безрассудный гриффиндорский придурок. Как был, так и остался. Ты уверен, что я не имею отношения к этой вашей... банде? Ни мой отец, ни я никогда не пылали особенной любовью к грязнокровкам. Не напрягайся, в моем лексиконе уже давно нет этого слова. Но оно было. К тому же, мы бывшие пожиратели. У нас есть и средства и возможности. У меня довольно обширный круг знакомых, и легальных, и не совсем. И кто может поручиться, что я веду правильную жизнь? Ты? — Драко коснулся запястья Гарри, осторожно погладил. — Спасибо, Поттер. Я не ожидал.

— Не ожидал чего? — Гарри вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Доверия, наверное. Хотя... после того, как ты выдал мне допуск к телу, то есть к дому, стоило задуматься. — Драко фыркнул и, повозившись, развернулся. — Несмотря ни на что, ты производишь впечатление довольно скрытной личности. Думаю, таковой и являешься. Болтливым и безумным я бы тебя тоже не назвал. Поэтому... твое доверие мне льстит.

— Доктор, я буду жить? — мрачно спросил Гарри. — Я посмотрел на тебя другими глазами, еще когда ты отдал мне фотографии с праздника воздушных шаров... Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, но и я не совсем уж... придурок. Стал. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Хочешь совсем правду? Если бы у меня были подозрения о связи Малфоев с теми, кого мы ищем, я бы рассказал тебе то же самое. Правда, гораздо раньше. И подробнее. А потом мы бы проследили твои контакты... и контакты контактов... Знаешь, один ребенок умер, когда его лишили магии. У него была лейкемия, такая маггловская болезнь крови, а волшебство не давало ей развиваться. А потом магии не стало, и он умер. — Гарри провел ладонями по лицу. — Хотя нет. Если бы ты был с подобным связан, я думаю, у меня не было бы шанса тебе ничего рассказать. Мы бы вряд ли... общались, — Гарри запнулся на последнем слове и упрямо мотнул головой. — Я думаю, что в последние годы стал лучше разбираться в людях...

— Ну... я тоже так думаю. Судя по тому, что мы... общаемся, — Драко невесело усмехнулся. — Пойдем спать, Поттер. У тебя такой вид, как будто ты вырубишься в любой момент.

— Не хочу, — капризно отозвался Гарри, прижимая Малфоя к себе еще крепче. Тот хмыкнул.

— Мистер Поттер, вы нарываетесь. Во-первых, нагло врете, во-вторых, рискуете еще очень долго не уснуть. Но как любезный хозяин я вынужден спросить, чего же вы в таком случае хотите? Ужин, прогулку к морю, ванну, кофе в постель?

— Вру, — согласился Гарри. — И нарываюсь. Но я действительно зверски устал, так устал, что даже спать не хочу...

— Мой вопрос остается в силе. Чего же ты хочешь в таком случае? Еще могу предложить снотворное.

— Не надо снотворного, — Гарри посмотрел Драко в глаза и улыбнулся. — Поцелуй?

В следующую секунду Драко уже целовал его, мягко поглаживая по спине. Потом отстранился и прищурился.

— Слушай, раз уж у нас вечер откровений, я хотел спросить. Что это было сегодня утром? Из твоих невнятных выкриков я понял только две вещи: ты желал долгого и продолжительного секса, а не быстрого минета, и тебе чего-то не хватает. Чего?

— Долгого и продолжительного минета, — смущенно фыркнул Гарри, потянув его к себе и снова вовлекая в поцелуй.


	7. Chapter 7

Материализовавшись в гостиной, Гарри поморщился — рука жутко чесалась, и колдомедики предупредили, что так будет еще пару дней, пока рана заживет окончательно. Он скинул мантию и пошевелил пальцами, торчащими из бинтов –неприятных ощущений вроде стало меньше.

В широкие окна едва пробивался свет раннего утра. Гарри на цыпочках заглянул в спальню — в полутьме среди одеял виднелась макушка Малфоя. Не желая его будить, Гарри тихо прикрыл дверь и уселся в кресло у камина, неловко, одной рукой, перебирая стопку газет на журнальном столике.

Газеты рассыпались. Гарри выругался сквозь зубы и пошел к бару — сутки, проведенные в госпитале в сознании, он мечтал выпить, но целители не разрешали. Гарри потянул с зеркальной полки графин, поднял тяжелую хрустальную пробку, вдыхая аромат дорогого коньяка, достал бокал... крышка выпала из пальцев, глухо стукнув о паркет, и покатилась к камину. Гарри нагнулся за ней, сшиб бедром стойку с каминными щипцами и порохом, опять выругался и замер, прислушиваясь.

Дверь распахнулась. Взлохмаченный Драко стоял на пороге, одной рукой сжимая волшебную палочку, второй придерживая широкий ворот халата на груди. Увидев Гарри, он облегченно выдохнул.

— Блядь! Поттер! — Сонно моргнул, оставил в покое ворот и с силой потер глаза. — Я думал, меня взрывают. Чем ты так грохотал? — Он подошел ближе, окинул взглядом развал во главе с щипцами, наклонился, подобрал пробку, подбросил ее на ладони и замер, уставившись на Гарри, сонный взгляд стремительно прояснялся. — Что с тобой?

— Прости. Я не хотел тебя будить, правда. Я случайно.

— Ну еще бы ты специально, — Драко хмыкнул, взял бокал, налил из многострадального графина и протянул Гарри. — Что с рукой?

— А, ерунда! — отмахнулся Поттер, взяв бокал, принюхался и отставил в сторону. — Заживет скоро... — Он подошел к Драко, привлекая его к себе здоровой рукой. — Зато у меня законные выходные... Правда, здорово? — Гарри сунулся за ворот халата, прихватывая губами кожу. Драко не отодвинулся, но и инициативы не проявил. Спросил сухо:

— Где ты был последние трое суток? Дома не появляешься, домовик истерит...

— Мне Кричер сказал, что ты заходил. Поэтому я сразу сюда... Помнишь про то дело, я тебе говорил... Все. Мы закончили... И даже удалось задержать помощника архивариуса в министерстве, который сливал информацию о детях... Мы молодцы... Сейчас ребята бумаги оформляют, а я из госпиталя к тебе... Правда, я хороший? — Гарри потянул халат, пытаясь стащить его с плеча Малфоя, но тот резко отодвинулся.

— Ты был в Мунго?

— Что? — возмутился Гарри и поймал Малфоя за пояс халата. — Куда? Я не заразный! Ой! Блядь! — выругался он, когда, забыв о раненной руке, попытался и ее применить к нелегкому делу отлова Драко. — Ну был... — Он потряс рукой. — Немного задело...

— Спасибо, что счел нужным сообщить, — ровно сказал Малфой и ушел в спальню. Гарри растерянно взлохматил волосы и поплелся следом.

— Малфой… Ты чего? Ну прости, мы два дня мотались по стране как проклятые, а потом меня в госпиталь упихали, я даже мяукнуть не успел... не то что сову послать... — Про то, что был в полуобморочном состоянии от потери крови, Гарри решил умолчать. — А потом... меня зельями накачали, но я, как смог, сразу сбежал.

— Не оправдывайся, Поттер. Я уже узнал все, что хотел. — Драко торопливо одевался. Натянул джинсы, вытащил из шкафа рубашку. — И я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. И что ты всех поймал. Поздравляю.

— Да в чем дело, ты можешь объяснить? — воскликнул Гарри, бесцеремонно толкая Малфоя так, что тот с размаху плюхнулся на кровать. — Что?! Меня и раньше не было дома по три дня! И ничего! Ты что, не выспался что ли?!

Драко закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.

— Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь, да, Поттер? Ни хрена не понимаешь... — он сглотнул и сказал, нервно фыркнув: — Черт, я забыл сходить в душ.

— Ну ты же ни хрена не объясняешь! — Гарри уселся рядом. — И зачем тебе душ, когда есть я? — он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я помогаю проснуться и снять напряжение гораздо лучше...

— О да, твоими стараниями я уже проснулся. — Драко потер лицо ладонями. — Извини, Поттер, я так больше не могу. Думал, что смогу, но, видимо, переоценил свои возможности. — Он убрал руки и спокойно посмотрел на Гарри. — Я реалист и вещи оцениваю довольно трезво. И я не жду от тебя невозможного. От себя, впрочем, тоже, — он стащил так и не застегнутую рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону. — У нас отличный секс, Поттер, но с некоторых пор мне этого недостаточно. На прошлой неделе мне показалось, что тебе тоже. Сейчас я уверен, что тебя все устраивает. Не устраивает меня. Думать о том, где ты и что с тобой, утешаться тем, что в «Пророке» нет сообщений о твоей смерти и гадать, вернешься ты вообще или нет, слушать причитания твоего эльфа и предполагать, чем ты занят — работой или, может, вошел во вкус и уехал на очередные каникулы? Я не параноик и не хочу им становиться. — Драко дотянулся до сигарет, закурил и, опрокинувшись на кровать, посмотрел на Гарри. — Я понятно объяснил?

Поковыряв узел на забинтованной руке, Гарри вздохнул.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я бросил работу? — просто спросил он. — Что я могу еще сказать? Заставить тебя поверить в то, что я не стремлюсь проводить каникулы без тебя или в то, что это не просто секс с моей стороны, я не могу, раз сам не веришь. А все остальное... Я знал, что так будет. Я знал, что со мной... неудобно встречаться, строить отношения... Я знал, что когда отпуск кончится, кончится и все остальное... Я тебя предупреждал... и тоже надеялся, что все это продлится… как можно дольше.

Он отвернулся, забрав пачку сигарет Малфоя, одной рукой неловко выбил себе одну.

— Эй. — Драко обхватил его сзади за плечи, щелкнул перед носом зажигалкой. — Не знал, что мы что-то строим. А хотел бы знать. Может, я всю жизнь мечтал поработать этим... как его... наждаком? Мастерком? — он фыркнул. — Пойми, мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты круглосуточно сидел возле меня как приклеенный, и жертв в виде брошенной работы мне тоже не надо. Ты же меня потом при первом удобном случае заавадишь и ломанешься обратно в свой обожаемый аврорат. Нет уж, я пока жить хочу.

— А какого дементора ты тогда выступаешь? — Гарри раздраженно дернул плечом, но от зажигалки прикурил. — Что ты с утра устроил детский крик на лужайке с демонстративным вдеванием себя в джинсы?

— По-моему, я даже голос не повышал. С чего мне кричать, Поттер? — В тоне Драко послышался холодок, но рук он не убрал. — Ты можешь сидеть на своей работе хоть месяц подряд, но я должен знать, что происходит. Меня не волнует, как я буду это узнавать. Есть много способов. Совы, камины, портключи, патронусы. Сам знаешь, не маленький. Думаю, этого мне будет достаточно. Но решать, разумеется, тебе.

Гарри глубоко затянулся, закашлялся и, потушив сигарету, повалил Драко на кровать, удобно располагаясь сверху.

— Малфой. Еще раз. По буквам. Я очухался после полуночи. И как только явился дежурный целитель, сразу пришел к тебе. Что, я должен был посреди ночи патронуса слать — «дорогой, скоро буду»? Я же не знал, что сутки там провалялся до этого! Колдомедики вообще обычно сообщают, если вдруг что-то... родственникам, семье... Но у меня нет ни родственников, ни семьи. У меня в личном деле запись: «В случае смерти сообщить Р.Б. Уизли», а что ему сообщать, если он сам меня в Мунго приволок... С рейда я тебе тоже не могу каждые пять минут сов слать... Но я клянусь, что буду стараться... Правда, у нас такие дела не часто бывают, так что... Я больше не буду! И вообще! Я, раненый, изнемогая от страданий, приполз сюда, к тебе, а мне даже кофе не предложили! Я молчу про завтрак... и прочее.

Драко мученически закатил глаза.

— Я может, тоже изнемогал от страданий по твоей милости. Не ранен, правда, но это ничего не меняет. А ты исчез, провалялся в Мунго, потом явился, разгромил мне гостиную и еще меня же сделал виноватым. Поттер, блин! Хочешь завтрак, слезай с меня немедленно!

— И хочу. И завтрак! — нагло улыбнулся Гарри, скатываясь с Малфоя. Потом ловко сбросил с ног грязные ботинки и деловито полез в середину разворошенной постели. — Завтрак сюда. А потом тебя тоже сюда! — Он замялся и с легкой тревогой поинтересовался: — Надеюсь, у тебя нет неотложных дел на утро?

— Дела есть. Но отложить их я могу, правда, мне нужно немного времени, поэтому... предлагаю тебе кое-что в качестве аванса. — Драко подполз ближе и, усевшись на бедра Гарри, медленно потянул вниз молнию на его брюках. — Надеюсь, это поможет не погибнуть от тоски по мне, пока ты будешь поглощать завтрак в одиночестве. — Он передвинулся ниже и, наклонившись, прижался губами к животу, а потом медленно повел языком к паху.

— Отложи сразу на пару дней! Я собираюсь долго болеть! — Закусив губу, Гарри наблюдал за манипуляциями Малфоя. — Ммм... Для национального героя и жестоко раненого аврора этого слишком мало... — Он погладил Драко по голове, запуская пальцы в волосы, и потянул его на себя, приподнимаясь навстречу. — Давай, а? Мы быстренько... — Гарри попытался сделать умильные умоляющие глаза и хлопнул ресницами. — И тебе работаться будет веселее...

— Я не собираюсь работать. Я собираюсь отложить работу, — проворчал Драко. — А для тяжело раненого аврора ты проявляешь непозволительную активность. И вообще, тебе наверняка рекомендовали постельный режим, и я намерен его обеспечить. Так что лежи и не гони тестралов. — Он заставил Гарри улечься обратно, растянулся сверху и приник к губам.

— Рекомендовали, — выдохнул Гарри, приоткрывая рот и с готовностью позволяя Малфою стать обеспечителем постельного режима.

Драко целовал долго и неторопливо и также не спеша расстегивал пуговицы, почти невесомо касаясь кожи. Отстранившись, обжег жадным взглядом и сказал хрипло:

— Перевернитесь, господин аврор, исцеление должно быть всесторонним.

 

* * *  
Рождество в этом году оказалось сказочным, хотя и почти без снега. Конец года, словно извиняясь за всю прошлую суету, выдался спокойным. Поттер отдежурил в отделе одним из первых, чтобы с головой погрузиться в долгие каникулы на побережье. Свидания урывками порядком надоели, и Гарри с удовольствием вспоминал, как это — быть с Малфоем круглые стуки.

Но праздники заканчивались, в отеле отгремела большая вечеринка с фейерверками, фуршетом, танцами. Гарри давно так не веселился… Вернее, никогда.

— Уфф, Малфой! Ты меня утанцевал! — Не успели они ввалиться в гостиную, Гарри тут же плюхнулся в кресло, укладывая ноги на журнальный столик.

— А мне казалось, ты был не против. — Драко, на ходу стягивая водолазку, захлопнул ногой дверь и, подхватив со стола бокал с шампанским, упал в соседнее кресло.

— А я и не говорил, что против! — рассмеялся Гарри, утирая пот со лба, так что влажная челка встала дыбом. — Я даже забыл, что не умею танцевать!

— Это потому что я умею, — с довольным видом заявил Драко и плавным движением перетек из своего кресла на колени Гарри. — И я хороший учитель.

— Да, возможность схватить учителя за задницу очень стимулирует навыки... — Гарри одной рукой обнял Малфоя, отобрал у него бокал и сделал большой глоток.

— Только не говори, что если бы в Хоге у тебя была возможность, ты бы тоже кого–нибудь... хватал. — Драко фыркнул, завозившись, оседлал колени Гарри, закурил и чуть не подавился дымом. — Хотя с Хагридом ты смотрелся бы весьма... пикантно... в прыжке. Да и с Флитвиком.

— Не думаю, — рассмеялся Гарри, проводя кончиками пальцев невидимую линию от ключиц до ремня брюк. — В школе мне вообще было как-то не до чужих задниц... свою бы спасти...

Драко поежился от прикосновения и, выдрав у Гарри бокал, залпом допил остатки шампанского.

— Всегда знал, Поттер, что ты эгоист. А я вот при всем своем эгоцентризме на чужие задницы все же смотрел. Иногда. И большей частью они меня разочаровывали.

Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Но были и те, что очаровывали? Блин, если бы я знал, что Драко Малфой не вынашивает круглые сутки злодейские планы, а пялится на чужие задницы, моя жизнь была бы в сто раз легче.

— Всему свое время, — философски заметил Драко. — К тому же, злодейские планы я тоже вынашивал. Потому что я весьма разносторонняя личность и могу заниматься несколькими делами одновременно. — Видимо, в доказательство Драко призвал со стола бутылку и, не выпуская из рук сигарету, наполнил бокал. — А вот уж чего я никогда не желал, так это облегчать тебе жизнь. А ты отвечал мне взаимностью.

— Интересно, почему ты этого не желал? Неужели, только потому, что я когда-то не пожал противному белобрысому засранцу руку?

— Ты меня, между прочим, оскорбил до глубины души, я уже говорил, — Драко устроил бутылку между их телами и неторопливо отпил из бокала. — Было бы странно, если б я воспылал к тебе симпатией, так что да, своим необдуманным поступком ты, можно сказать, растоптал и разрушил наше светлое будущее, — пафосно изрек Драко и показал Гарри язык. — В то время я еще не понимал, что ты из тех, кто сначала делает, а потом думает.

— Ничего подобного. Если б мы вернулись в прошлое, я бы все равно тебе руку не пожал. И еще отпинал бы! И может быть, ты бы исправился, и тогда у нас было бы светлое будущее! — Гарри задумчиво отпил из горлышка и поставил бутылку на пол. — Наверное, действительно, надо было тебе с ходу по шее надавать! Интересно, как бы тогда все повернулось...

— Это говорит о твоей недальновидности и толстокожести, — печально сказал Драко. — И интересно, за что это мне по шее? По-моему, я ничего плохого тебе не делал, во всяком случае, до печального инцидента с рукопожатием. А если бы ты попытался меня... хм... пнуть, боюсь, я бы применил к тебе какое-нибудь не слишком мягкое проклятье, в то время у меня в арсенале их было уже штуки три. И вместо распределения ты бы оказался в больничном крыле.

— Как это ничего не делал? Ты выпендривался, — нежно сказал Гарри, поглаживая спину Малфоя. — И сейчас выпендриваешься... Если бы ты причинил мне вред при всем честном народе, думаю, ты оказался бы гораздо дальше больничного крыла... Или ты тоже недальновидный? Или опять дразнишься, чтобы я надрал твою аппетитную задницу?

— Я дальновидный, — Драко улыбнулся, — но ты обычно умудрялся начисто лишать меня дальновидности и вообще мозгов. Ты, Поттер, очень раздражающий субъект и в некотором роде опасный. Но меня сейчас интересует кое-что другое... — он прижался губами к уху, лизнул и спросил тихо: — Раз я выпендривался тогда и выпендриваюсь сейчас, значит, изменился ты? Или почему в таком случае теперь тебя это не напрягает?

— Значит, изменился я. Или цели твоего выпендрежа изменились... — Гарри запрокинул голову, целуя Драко в губы.

— Ты удивишься, если я скажу, что никаких целей не было и нет? — Малфой запутался пальцами в волосах, погладил, слегка потянул вниз. — Я совсем забыл про омелу, надо было развесить ее над всем танцполом.

Губы Гарри расплылись в довольной улыбке — прикосновения Малфоя были очень приятными.

— Не думаю, что стоило... Зачем шокировать гостей твоего отеля зрелищем хозяина, целующегося с героем магического мира? Тем более, тогда бы мне точно было не до танцев...

— Я не о себе забочусь, — проворчал Драко, — а о посетителях, сам я найду способ наверстать упущенное, вернее, уже нашел, — он отставил бокал на пол и обхватил Гарри за шею. — И вообще, омела — это шанс для тех, кто не решается. Слава Мерлину, у нас эта стадия давно позади, — и добавил, перед тем, как прижаться к губам: — Мой ремень очень хочет, чтобы его расстегнули.

— Это он тебе сам сказал? — фыркнул Поттер, вытягивая свободный конец из шлевок и дергая пряжку. — А еще что-нибудь в твоем организме чего-нибудь хочет?

Малфой изобразил вселенскую сосредоточенность, будто всерьез общался с организмом, выясняя его самые потаенные желания, и после довольно продолжительного молчания сообщил:

— Проще сказать, что в моем организме ничего не хочет. Например, селезенка. Она отказывается со мной общаться. — Он ухватил Гарри за запястье и прижал его ладонь к паху. — А вот здесь вопли очень громкие. Спаси меня, Поттер, пока я не оглох.

— Думаешь, надо? — с сомнением произнес Гарри, запуская руку в расстегнутую ширинку. — А что мне за это будет? — Он ловко пролез под резинку трусов, сжимая налившийся член. Придерживая второй рукой Драко за спину, Гарри провел языком по его телу и прихватил губами сосок. Драко выгнулся и резко выдохнул.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— А что у тебя есть? — хрипло спросил Гарри, переходя к другому соску. От возбуждения дыхание стало чаще, свитер неприятно колол вспотевшую кожу.

— У меня есть все. — Драко быстро облизал губы и толкнулся в руку Гарри. — Поэтому... выбирай.

— Тогда — все! — Гарри сунул в рот палец, а потом, обвел влажной подушечкой головку.

— Жадный Поттер, — выдохнул Драко и тут же закусил губу, запрокидывая голову. Бедра непроизвольно дернулись вверх, руки сжались на предплечьях Гарри. — Диктуй... список.

Гарри не отрываясь смотрел на Малфоя, любуясь. Кажется, он мог бы заниматься этим вечно — изнывающий от желания, на все согласный Драко был потрясающим зрелищем.

— Я же сказал — все, зачем какой-то список? — Гарри сжал руку на члене, медленно скользя ею вниз и вверх. Сидеть становилось неудобно, узкие джинсы явно стали еще уже, Гарри прерывисто вздохнул.

— Чтобы установить очередность... бестолочь. — Драко приподнялся на коленях, забираясь ладонями под свитер Гарри, потянул вверх. — Снимай свою броню. Она ужасно отвлекает. И щекочет.

— Но-но! — Гарри с готовностью задрал руки. — Это какая-то дорогущая хрень... кашемир, что ли… Мне Гермиона на прошлое Рождество подарила...

Оставшись без свитера, Гарри прижался к Малфою. По сравнению с ним самим — распаренным и взмокшим — кожа у Драко была приятно прохладной.

— Давай, слезай и снимай свои штаны — я желаю начать получать все и без всякой очередности!

Малфой скорчил недовольную гримасу, но с коленей слез.

— Я так хорошо сидел... — он вздохнул, глядя Гарри в глаза, медленно потянул с бедер брюки и спросил, насмешливо приподняв бровь: — Хочешь, чтобы это было медленно или быстро?

— Хорошо сидел он, — буркнул Гарри, моментально съезжая ниже в кресле и с облегчением дергая молнию на джинсах. — Хочу медленно! И под музыку!

— Для музыки уже поздно — на мне слишком мало надето, — усмехнулся Драко, — но я... компенсирую. — Так и не сняв брюки, он раздвинул колени Гарри и, устроившись на полу между ними, поднял голову. — Раз ты отказался предоставить мне список, придется импровизировать. — Он склонился над пахом Гарри и, поглаживая бедра, медленно провел языком по ткани, даже не пытаясь снять трусы.

Из горла Гарри вырвалось неконтролируемое рычание, и он, обдирая бока, сдернул с себя джинсы вместе с бельем.

— Вот теперь импровизируй, импровизатор! — выдохнул Гарри, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Но медленно и под музыку остаешься должен!

— Два раза, — ухмыльнулся Драко и, придерживая член рукой, мягко обхватил губами головку. Погладил языком, сжал чуть сильнее и аккуратно вобрал в рот глубже. Замер, медленно выдыхая, а потом резко насадился до конца, чтобы тут же выпустить член и неторопливо облизать.

Гарри сидел, вцепившись руками в подлокотники. Он собирался наслаждаться минетом как можно дольше, и для этого следовало расслабиться.

— Расслабься, — шепнул Драко, словно услышав его мысли. Рука скользнула в промежность, погладила, мягко сжала яички, перекатывая их в пальцах, а губы снова сомкнулись вокруг члена. Драко сосал то настойчиво, без лишней ласки, то останавливался, чтобы пробежаться по всей длине языком, пощекотать головку и судорожно сглотнуть.

Каждое его движение заставляло Гарри сладко напрягаться, но он упорно сидел на месте, лишь иногда шумно вдыхая и закусывая губу. Преимущество проведенных вместе последних дней предстало в полной красе — он вполне мог позволить себе наслаждаться неспешными ласками, прислушиваться к каждому прикосновению, словно гурман, получая удовольствие от любого, самого незначительного движения Малфоя.

А потом на смену рту пришла рука, ладонь равномерно двигалась по члену, выдерживая четкий, плавный ритм, а Драко переключился на мошонку, мягко сминая ее губами, настойчиво поглаживая языком.

И Гарри сломался. Он уже почти лежал в кресле, превратившись в одну большую, вздрагивающую от каждого прикосновения, эрогенную зону. Рук и языка Малфоя становилось катастрофически мало. Гарри запустил пальцы в светлые волосы, останавливая Драко, и раздвинул ноги, упираясь пятками в край кресла у самых подлокотников.

— Давай уже. — Он нетерпеливо качнул бедрами.

Драко тоже выглядел не лучшим образом: волосы липли к влажному лбу и щекам, покрытым пятнами румянца, глаза лихорадочно блестели, но ухмыльнуться он все же умудрился.

— Ага, значит, тебе меня мучить можно, а мне тебя — нет?

Резко склонив голову, Драко уверенно раздвинул ягодицы Гарри и скользнул между ними языком.

— Малфо-о-й! — Гарри нетерпеливо заелозил по гладкой обивке, разводя ноги как можно шире. Но Драко, если на него находило, мог изводить очень долго, хотя его самого уже ощутимо потряхивало. Язык кружил и кружил вокруг ануса, обильно смачивая слюной, то мягко, то сильно надавливал, будто вознамерившись протолкнуться внутрь. Малфой то вжимал пальцы в ягодицы, удерживая Гарри на месте, то слегка царапал ногтями, еще сильнее обостряя ощущения.

Регулярная половая жизнь давала свои преимущества — Гарри до сих пор не кончил и не убил Малфоя, хотя был близок и к первому и ко второму. Однако, затянувшаяся игра уже не приносила острого удовольствия, желание оказаться заполненным становилось невыносимым.

— Я сейчас без тебя кончу! — хрипло предупредил Гарри, дергая Малфоя за волосы.

— Ну уж нет, — выдохнул Малфой, становясь на колени и касаясь губ Гарри своими. — Этого я не допущу. — Он рывком подтянул Гарри ближе к краю кресла и вошел, уверенно качнув бедрами. Здесь Драко уже не тормозил и не останавливался. И только когда погрузился до конца, кусая губы, судорожно вздохнул. — Блядь! Я никак... не привыкну, что это ты.

Скрестив ноги у него на спине, Гарри удовлетворенно выдохнул. Иногда ему хотелось побыть ведомым, расслабленным и ленивым, если только Малфою не приходило в голову пошалить, как сегодня. Сейчас возбуждение слегка схлынуло, но даже одного взгляда на замершего Драко оказалось достаточно, чтобы зажмуриться от новой волны.

— Шевелись давай, — почти жалобно попросил Гарри, сжимая свой член.

Кажется, Драко и сам давно был на грани, и его выдержки хватало только на то, чтобы равномерно двигаться, поддерживая четкий ритм, время игр закончилось.

Драко по-прежнему держал его, только теперь иначе — просунув руки под коленями и вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Из-за рассыпавшихся волос выражения лица не было видно, но Гарри уже и так знал, каким оно может быть сейчас.

Драко качнулся вперед, на секунду сжал зубами сосок и задвигался резче, быстрыми толчками, выскальзывая почти до конца и с силой вбиваясь до основания.

Неожиданная боль сладко отозвалась в паху, помимо воли вырывая приглушенный стон, заставляя тело резко выгнуться, непроизвольно сжимаясь вокруг члена. Еще пара движений ладонью, и на живот упали первые горячие капли. Расслабленно и сыто улыбаясь, Гарри обмяк.

Драко резко дернул его вперед, последний раз насаживая на член, запрокинул голову и напряженно замер, зажмурившись.

Когда дыхание немного выровнялось, он осел на пол, с трудом разжав руки, и уткнулся лицом в живот Гарри. Поттер завозился, вытягивая затекшие ноги. Лодыжки коснулось что-то холодное. Вытянув шею, он увидел бутылку и сразу почувствовал, что во рту страшно пересохло.

— Малфой, — он погладил светлую макушку. — Будь человеком, подай бутылку.

Драко приподнял голову, моргнул, лизнул влажную белую дорожку на животе Гарри и протянул шампанское.

— И не жадничай. Я тоже хочу.

Гарри сделал глоток, теплое шампанское потекло по подбородку, но он не обратил внимания. Потом аккуратно подтянулся, передавая бутылку Малфою.

— Держи и цени мою доброту... — развалившись в кресле, он прикрыл глаза. Волосы Драко щекотали колени.

— Теплое шампанское — это извращение, — заявил Малфой, несколько раз судорожно глотнув. — А теплое шампанское после секса — это вдвойне извращение, надо было наколдовать воды. — Отставив бутылку, в которой оставалось на дне, он уселся на ковер, облокотившись на колено Гарри, и закурил.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — Гарри лениво протянул руку, отобрал сигарету и с удовольствием затянулся. — И давно тебе перестали нравиться извращения?

— А они мне когда-то нравились? — удивился Драко, прикуривая еще одну. — Хм... Ну, смотря что ты понимаешь под извращениями, конечно.

— А ты что? Кроме теплого шампанского? Гарри устроился поудобнее и потрепал Малфоя по плечу — Иди сюда... — он постучал ладонью рядом с собой — места было явно мало, но при желании...

Драко оценивающе прищурился, поднялся, застегнул так и не снятые брюки и сел в кресло, вернее, большей частью на Гарри, удобно развалившись и перекинув через него ноги.

— Теплое шампанское, да, еще к числу извращений я отношу холодный кофе, сладкие салаты, групповой секс и тыквенный сок. А какие извращения ты мне приписывал, Поттер?

— Эй, тыквенный сок — не извращение! — возмутился Гарри. — Извращение — это сидеть тут в штанах! — он просунул ладонь между ног Малфоя, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Это не извращение, — Драко довольно прикрыл глаза и согнул одну ногу в колене, давая Гарри больше пространства, — это пикантность. Две большие разницы, как любит говорить papa. Ничего-то ты не понимаешь, Поттер... в извращениях, — он вздохнул и, неожиданно обхватив Гарри за шею, настойчиво поцеловал. Растерявшись на пару секунд, Гарри живо включился в процесс, хотя обнимать Малфоя одной рукой было не слишком удобно, а во второй еще тлела отобранная сигарета.

— А ты? Много понимаешь? Ты даже извращения перечислил какие-то... пищевые! Раб желудка! — оторвавшись от мягких губ, усмехнулся он, щелчком отбрасывая окурок в камин.

— Групповой секс — это пищевое извращение? Ты пьян и у тебя помутнение рассудка. И вообще, Поттер, по-моему, пора перемещаться в душ и на кровать. Как тебе план?

— А ты придираешься к словам! Кроме него, все остальное было про еду! — возмутился Гарри и обиженно засопел. — Вот и перемещай меня! В душ. И спинку потереть. В кровать. И одеялом накрыть!

— Хммм... — Драко перегнулся через подлокотник и, подобрав палочку, прижал Гарри к себе. — А если вместо одеяла я предложу себя, ты откажешься?

— Потребую добавки, — буркнул Гарри, обхватывая Малфоя руками.

 

* * *  
— Поттер! Вставай, Поттер! — Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза и долго фокусировал взгляд на Малфое, который продолжал трясти его за плечи. Драко сидел на кровати в распахнутом халате и в сером свете, наполняющем комнату, казался странно бледным. — Да проснись же ты! Черт!

— Малфой, я тебя тоже люблю, но для утреннего секса немного рановато! — неразборчиво пробормотал Гарри, снова закрывая глаза и пытаясь уползти под одеяло с головой.

— Проснись! Немедленно! — рявкнул Драко. С силой дернул одеяло и взмахнул палочкой. Комнату залил нестерпимо яркий свет.

— Блядь, Малфой! — Гарри сел в кровати, так и не открывая глаз. — Если Волдеморт воскрес, то может подождать пару часов. — Он потер ладонями лицо. Через пару минут недовольно буркнул: — Все, я проснулся. Убери свет!

Драко снова взмахнул палочкой и, кинув в Гарри газетой, резко поднялся.

— Любуйся. Этот хренов номер летит к своим подписчикам, и я бы очень хотел услышать от тебя, что это значит. Акцио, виски! — он поймал на лету бутылку и, свинтив крышку, припал к горлышку.

Недовольно морщась, Гарри развернул пестрое приложение к "Ежедневному Пророку": раз в неделю там печатали всякую светскую ерунду для скучающих волшебниц, обстоятельные интервью со звездами квиддича и прочие глупости и сплетни. Этот номер тоже не был исключением, Гарри пролистнул несколько страниц, остановился на развороте с колдографией "Вещих сестричек". Участники рок-группы кривлялись и гримасничали.

— Ну, и что тут? — устало спросил он, подталкивая газету к краю кровати. — Малфой, прекрати пить! Вы разорились? Твой папочка решил стать новым Темным Лордом? Ничего не вижу!

Драко мрачно взглянул исподлобья.

— Разуй глаза, Поттер. Второй разворот. Две полосы и прямо в середине колдографический шедевр, с твоим участием, между прочим. Частичным. — Голос звучал спокойно, но что-то подсказывало, что Малфой с трудом сдерживает ярость.

Тяжело вздохнув и взяв с тумбочки очки, Гарри послушно перевернул еще несколько страниц.

— Ох, ни хрена себе! — вырвалось у него, и остатки сна мигом слетели. — Это что такое?

На фотографии, венчающей статью, был Драко, увлеченно делающий минет парню, голова которого в кадр не влезла. Малфой сосал вдохновенно, иногда отклоняясь и проводя языком по всей длине члена, поднимал затуманенный взгляд, чтобы оценить реакцию партнера. Несмотря на обстоятельства, Гарри почувствовал, что возбуждается. Это было явно не к месту, поэтому он попытался взять себя в руки.

— Это кто? — глупо спросил он, хотя, в общем, все было ясно.

— Ты, кретин! — Драко плюхнулся на кровать и, отставив бутылку, закрыл руками лицо. — А теперь объясни мне, Поттер, какой гребанный фотограф ползает по твоему дому? И еще... Ты имеешь к этому отношение?

— Конечно, имею! Я же тут сфотографирован! — возмутился Гарри раньше, чем понял, что Драко имеет в виду нечто другое. — Да ты совсем охренел? Зачем мне это?! — он скатился с кровати, неловко натянул халат и, подобрав газету, сел на подоконник. — Так. Подожди. Дай разобраться... хоть прочитать...

На его лице не осталось ни следа утренней помятости, взгляд стал цепким и сосредоточенным. Он достал из пачки сигарету и закурил, аккуратно расправив газету на колене, не отрываясь скользя глазами по строчкам.

— Пусть мне сделают кофе, — отрывисто бросил он, — И не пей, пожалуйста! — добавил уже мягче.

Глупая, бульварная статья, даже хуже, чем про сумасшедшего мальчика-который-выжил в свое время — мельчает журналистское племя. Поттер почесал подбородок — он не видел причин для устроенного Малфоем переполоха — ну, кроме колдографии. Но Драко сам говорил, что не скрывает своих предпочтений… Конечно, неприятно… хотя изображение получилось на редкость удачным… Чувственным… Гарри поморщился, стараясь снова сосредоточиться на тексте. Никто в здравом уме не поверит написанному — Драко Малфой — содержатель притона под крышей «Парадиза», и все эти выводы на основании того, что он нетрадиционной ориентации? Какая глупость! Но написано зло, даже грубо: тут и намеки на небезупречное прошлое Малфоев, и язвительные замечания по поводу вырождения чистокровного рода. Вместе с обвинениями в нечистых делишках выглядело действительно… не очень, но не до истерики же в шесть утра!

Драко молча поднялся и вышел из спальни. Вернулся через несколько минут, собранный и причесанный, облаченный в брюки и рубашку, и с двумя чашками кофе. Также молча поставил одну из чашек на подоконник рядом с Гарри. Вторую взял себе, щедро плеснул в нее коньяка и снова сел на кровать.

Наконец Гарри оторвался от статьи, вздохнул, потер пальцами переносицу.

— Ну это же ерунда! Никто не поверит в подобную ересь, тем более, ни одного доказательства не приведено... Так что не переживай, твоему бизнесу ничего не грозит. И уж наверняка французские правоохранительные органы не читают подобную чушь... — Он потянулся к чашке, — Можно заставить их написать опровержение, подтвердить, что твой отель чист, как слеза феникса...

— Ты издеваешься? — Драко со злостью отставил чашку и выругался, когда кофе плеснул на пальцы. — Блядь! Меня фотографируют в твоем доме, выставляют на обозрение с твоим членом во рту, а ты мне говоришь про опровержения от французских чиновников? Что, мать твою, происходит? Какого хрена, ты можешь объяснить? У тебя что, проходной двор вместо дома, и ты понятия не имеешь, кто взламывает твою охранку? Не пудри мне мозги, Поттер!

— Успокойся, пожалуйста. Я говорю про опровержение в газете... — Гарри шумно вдохнул и снова закурил. — А остальное — это следующий сложный вопрос. Я не могу с ходу на него ответить. — Он потер лоб. — Понимаешь, на доме нет других охранных чар, кроме Фиделиуса. Он был наложен очень давно, еще Дамблдором. Тогда там собирались члены Ордена Феникса... Следующим хранителем стал я, и я понятия не имею, откуда могла взяться эта колдография... Я уверен, что никто из моих друзей, имеющих доступ в дом, не способен на такую подлость... Можно попробовать спросить Кричера, но как только мы перестаем нуждаться в его услугах, он забивается в свой чулан с древним барахлом и сидит там, бубнит про проклятых мужеложцев и предателей родовых ценностей... Помнишь, его иногда даже дозваться трудно...

— Но он же должен знать, кто приходит в дом. Он же домашний эльф, даже если в маразме! Черт, Поттер, ты хоть понимаешь, что все очень плохо? Блядь, хуже, чем плохо! Плевать, что кто-то не поверит. Большинство даже если не поверит, то запомнит. Мерлин, отец меня проклянет. Мы с таким трудом отвязались от министерства. И если сейчас начнется опять... — Драко закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. — Нет, он меня не проклянет, все будет немного иначе. Совсем иначе, — он нервно расхохотался и, схватив подушку, запустил ею в Гарри. — Поздравь меня, Поттер! Уверен, в ближайшее время меня будет, с чем поздравить!

— Прекрати истерику, — Гарри кинул подушку обратно, уронив газету с колен. — Я не понимаю, что у тебя плохо? Ты чего, сам не видишь, что это обычная "желтая" статейка?! И все видят, потому что это очевидно! Никто не собирается обвинять тебя в содержании притонов и прочем! Кроме того, повторяю — это юрисдикция французов, а не наша! Что ты всполошился? Или есть, за что прикрыть твой "Парадиз"? Ммм? Я чего-то не знаю? — Гарри начинал злиться, не столько на Драко, сколько на себя и на то, что малодушно чувствовал облегчение от того, что про него в грязной статье не было ни слова, хотя очевидно, что папарацци не мог его не узнать. — Если с твоим бизнесом все в порядке, министерство не будет к тебе привязываться, а уж тем более, к твоему драгоценному папаше! Так что проклинать тебя будет не за что, поэтому поздравлять не буду!

— Что ж... Пожалуй, ты прав, — ровно сказал Драко и медленно сел. — Моя истерика это только моя истерика, а мои проблемы — только мои проблемы. Они не имеют к тебе никакого отношения. Как, впрочем, и эта статья. Извини, что разбудил.

— При чем тут это?! Малфой, ну почему ты всегда так? Я сделаю все, что смогу, просто надо подумать, что... Для начала я узнаю, откуда взялась эта гадость, и убью сволочь. Но этим же ничего не изменишь, поверь, я бывал в центре газетных скандалов... и с твоей подачи, кстати, тоже. — Гарри мирно кивнул. — Лучший способ — не обращать внимания... Если тебя волнует реноме отеля, я могу договориться, сделаем большой репортаж, может быть, кто-то из твоих постоянных гостей что-то скажет, я скажу... Поверь, эти глупости забудут через месяц, а отсутствие проверок и прочей ерунды я тебе гарантирую... — Он слез с подоконника и сел рядом с Драко на кровать. — Я понимаю, что все это очень неприятно... Но мы справимся, правда? — Гарри осторожно погладил Драко по спине.

— Не уверен. — Малфой потянулся за сигаретами. — Ты не поймешь, так что я не знаю, есть ли смысл объяснять. Плевать, что все узнают, с кем я предпочитаю спать. Конечно, мне не хотелось, чтобы все получилось так. Я вообще не слишком люблю делиться личной жизнью с общественностью. Но в целом конкретно на это мне плевать. Как получилось, так и получилось. Если я узнаю, кто это, лично откручу ему голову, так что тебе убивать никого не придется, но дело не в этом. Отец... Он... Он дал мне отсрочку... — Драко криво усмехнулся и, покрутив в пальцах зажигалку, наконец закурил. Медленно выдохнул дым и прикрыл глаза. — Условий было два — я не вмешиваюсь ни в какие авантюры и держусь подальше от всего, что чревато интересом министерства, даже самым незначительным. И второе — в глазах окружающих я должен быть безупречен. Моя репутация, и так изрядно подмоченная в прошлом, должна быть... идеальной. В остальном я могу делать все, что мне заблагорассудится. Еще несколько лет... Не знаю, сколько. А теперь... — он нервно дернул плечом. — Теперь, Поттер, я буду вынужден сдержать обещание. И насколько я знаю отца, он в ближайшее время напомнит о себе и о моих... обязательствах. Перед семьей.

— Какое обещание? — не понял Гарри, автоматически разгоняя ладонью дым.

Драко вдруг замер, резко развернулся и уставился Гарри в глаза.

— Поттер... А ведь выход есть! Если ты пойдешь в "Пророк" и намекнешь, что ты имеешь отношение к этой статье. Непосредственное отношение! И не хотел бы, чтобы вокруг этого поднимался шум... Они уступят. И опровержение будет не далее чем вечером. Я уверен.

— Конечно, я пойду. Сегодня же свяжусь с редактором! Я же должен узнать, откуда он взял этот материал! — горячо воскликнул Гарри. — Пусть твой Аткинсон сейчас же подготовит документы по отелю, чтобы было чем обосновать опровержение. В конце концов, тут отдыхает сам Гарри Поттер, а значит, «Парадиз» не может быть плохим...

— Стоп! — Драко помотал головой. — Я не о том. Не нужно обелять "Парадиз". Нужно, чтобы они напечатали опровержение всей статьи. Если ты поговоришь с редактором и намекнешь, что эта статья имеет отношение к твоей личной жизни, что имело место незаконное вторжение в твою частную собственность, и ты не хочешь огласки, они это сделают. Другими словами, ты просто скажешь правду о том, что второй участник этой милой сцены — ты. Если им понадобятся деньги, я оплачу. Хотя это они должны мне... за моральный ущерб. — Драко с силой затянулся и размял окурок в пепельнице.

Гарри нервно дернул плечом, чувствуя, что бледнеет, и плотнее закутался в халат.

— Ты... ты предлагаешь мне... заставить редактора опубликовать лживое опровержение? — спросил он совсем не то, что собирался. Мысли скакали как испуганные белки, перебегая с одной темы на другую. — Чтобы я сказал ему, что фото сделано в моем доме и, несмотря на подлинность, является неправдой? — Перестав нервно сжимать кулаки, Гарри потянулся за сигаретами. — Хорошо, я свяжусь с редактором и постараюсь увидеться сегодня. Но... Малфой, что они должны напечатать? Если уж диктовать условия, то полностью. Дорогие читатели, статья такая–то, опубликованная в таком-то номере, содержит непроверенные данные, изложенные в ней факты не являются правдой. Д.Л. Малфою редакция приносит свои извинения — так?

— Так было бы неплохо, — задумчиво сказал Драко и добавил: — Я предлагаю тебе сказать правду, Поттер, и намекнуть, что ты не хочешь предавать ее огласке, так что опровержение в их же интересах. Если проникновение в твой дом было незаконным, то это, между прочим, грозит громким разбирательством, "Пророку" в том числе. И вторжение в частную жизнь у нас тоже не приветствуется, тем более, в твою частную жизнь. Пригрози, что в случае отказа можешь и в суд подать, если придется. Они на это не пойдут.

Глубоко затянувшись, Поттер прищурился.

— Малфой, я постараюсь сам разобраться, что мне надо говорить. Я хочу понять, чего хочешь ты! Факт вторжения в жизнь уже произошел, и никакими извинениями и компенсациями этого не изменить. Вопрос о благопристойности твоего отеля решается легко — стоит только представить бумаги, подтверждающие, что отель это просто отель, и ни в чем не замешан, любая газета тут же это напечатает с миллионом извинений — умышленное распространение недостоверной порочащей информации — это уже не просто сплетня, это противозаконно... Чего хочешь ты?

— Чего я хочу? — Драко нервно дернул плечом. — Я хочу, чтобы этой долбаной статьи не было вообще. Я хочу, чтобы твой дом не был утыкан камерами! Я хочу забыть это гадское утро как страшный сон! И уж точно я не хочу, чтобы сейчас сюда заявился отец! Пока не будет договора об опровержении, мне нечего ему предложить, чтобы восстановить наше доброе имя, — он усмехнулся и, дотянувшись до чашки, залпом выпил остывший кофе.

— Я обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах. — Гарри поднялся с кровати и принялся одеваться. Он чувствовал себя растерянным, от странного иррационального мандража руки немного дрожали — ему следовало успокоиться и подумать, но находящийся рядом не менее нервный Малфой не способствовал размышлениям. — Я разберусь, откуда взялся этот снимок. И поговорю с редактором «Пророка». Я думаю, что в завтрашнем же выпуске газеты будет соответствующая статья... Пожалуйста, Драко, успокойся, с каких это пор глупая статейка в желтоватом издании может повредить доброму имени? Я пойду разбужу Аткинсона и попрошу у него копии соответствующих документов отеля, скажу, что ты велел...

— Мерлин, Поттер! — Драко порывисто поднялся, притянул Гарри к себе. — Я спокоен. Я абсолютно, чудовищно спокоен. Прямо как спятивший соплохвост, — он фыркнул и уткнулся в плечо.

Гарри крепко прижал его к себе, понимая, что сделает все, чтобы успокоить Малфоя. Если будет надо, потребует, чтобы это ублюдочное глянцевое приложение вообще закрыли навсегда, а потом найдет того, кто посмел... и разорвет голыми руками. Но при одной мысли о том, кто сделал эту колдографию, становилось дурно и по спине бежали ледяные мурашки — всех членов Ордена, оставшихся в живых, он знал много лет и не мог допустить мысли, что это кто-то из них, больше никто в дом попасть не мог — Драко был единственным, кому он открыл Фиделиус, уже будучи хранителем.

— Все будет в порядке, — как можно увереннее шепнул он Малфою, целуя его в висок.

В гостиной сработал камин.

— Драко! — Малфой ощутимо вздрогнул. — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Немедленно, слышишь, немедленно домой! Нужно поговорить! — голос Люциуса, явно усиленный сонорусом, оборвался так же внезапно, как и раздался.

— Началось, — Драко глубоко вздохнул и отодвинулся. — Все, Поттер, мне пора, — сказал он как-то даже слишком спокойно. Я напишу Аткинсону записку, ты передашь и возьмешь все, что нужно. — Он отошел к столу, нацарапал на пергаменте несколько слов и протянул Гарри. — Вот, держи.

Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу, забыв о том, что второй ботинок он так и не надел.

— Малфой... Ты вернешься? — тихо спросил он, отчаянно глядя на Драко.

— Ну, если отец не запрет меня в подземельях, то вернусь. — Драко вымученно улыбнулся и, приподняв подбородок Гарри, внимательно посмотрел в глаза. — Я буду ждать тебя здесь. В три. Надеюсь, ты сможешь сказать мне хоть что-нибудь утешительное, — он быстро поцеловал Гарри и вышел.

 

* * *  
Оказавшись дома, Гарри тут же отправил сову главному редактору «Ежедневного Пророка» и потребовал, чтобы Кричер принес сегодняшнюю прессу. Домовик от удивления даже ничего не сказал — хозяин отродясь не интересовался новостями, изредка листал газеты за ужином, не сильно заботясь об их «свежести».

Как и предполагалось, на вопрос, кто приходил в дом, Кричер ничего вразумительного ответить не смог, из невнятной ругани Гарри удалось понять, что в последние полгода кроме Рона, Гермионы и «испорченного мальчишки, дурная кровь Малфоев, проклятого развратника» никто больше не появлялся.

Отгоняя от себя дурные мысли и подозрения, Гарри по дюйму проверил дом, особенно гостиную, в которой и был сделан снимок — он узнал резьбу на ручке старинного кресла, о которую опирался на колдографии: ничего. То есть совсем ничего — будто неизвестный фотограф сам присутствовал в комнате — никаких следов посторонних заклинаний установить не удалось.

Ожидая ответа на свое письмо, Гарри еще раз внимательно изучил снимок и статью — она была написана явно не профессионально — излишне эмоционально и отрывисто. Словно автор не знал, о чем именно собирается писать, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую. Колдография тоже смущала — слишком размытая, задний план фактически отсутствует, и если бы не кресло, догадаться, где именно происходит действо, было бы невозможно. Фокус снимка был сосредоточен на лице Драко, и все это в целом выглядело как сведение счетов лично с ним.

Волшебников, которые его не любили, в доме на Гриммо бывало предостаточно, а в совокупности с «отрезанной» кадром головой самого Гарри, все это наталкивало на версии, в которые никак не верилось.

Наконец сова вернулась с ответом.

«Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Я с удовольствием принимаю Ваше приглашение на ланч, сегодня в час жду в «Лепреконском золоте» на углу Ноктюрн-аллеи.

Селен М. Роллингс»

Гарри не мог похвастаться близким знакомством с главным редактором «Пророка» — несколько раз встречались на министерских приемах, обменивались парой фраз. Сближаться Поттер не собирался — ему хватало общения с политическими обозревателями газеты, которые в первое время пристально следили за его жизнью и карьерой, и даже сообщение о свадьбе с Джинни было напечатано на первой странице, сразу после заявления министра на какую-то животрепещущую тему. К счастью, потом ажиотаж вокруг его фигуры сошел на нет, и о его разводе сообщили всего в двух абзацах в том же еженедельном приложении.

Гарри связался камином с французским отделом континентального аврората, к счастью, удалось быстро получить необходимые документы по поводу «Парадиза», оказалось, родители дежурного аврора обожают этот отель и он оказал всяческое содействие своему английскому коллеге.

Сложив все бумаги в папку, Гарри дождался назначенного времени и отправился в ресторан.

Роллингс уже был там — Гарри с порога заметил его лысую шишковатую голову. Главный редактор «Ежедневного пророка» был стар как черепаха и хитер как дьявол, так, во всяком случае, о нем говорили. Он был высоким, нескладным, очень худым, лишенное растительности лицо бороздили морщины, но при этом ярко-синие глаза не утратили своего блеска.

— Мистер Поттер! — Он махнул рукой, и Гарри пошел к столику.

— Добрый день, мистер Роллингс. Спасибо, что согласились встретиться…

Редактор улыбнулся, подозрительно напомнив Поттеру василиска.

— Ну что вы. Никаких проблем. Главная заповедь корреспондента: не отказываться от встреч и разговоров… Слушаю вас.

К столику подскочил официант, Роллингс сделал заказ, а Гарри кусок не лез в горло.

— Только кофе, — кивнул он, и официант исчез.

— Можете курить, — вдруг сказал старик, пристально рассматривая нервно крутящего в руках салфетку Поттера.

— Спасибо, я не курю… у меня нет сигарет… — поправился Гарри, мотнув головой, и закусил губу, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Говорите, — велел Роллингс, протягивая ему свой портсигар. Тот был набит обычными маггловскими «Кэмел», которые Гарри курил еще в аврорской академии. Он удивленно поднял взгляд. — Маленькие слабости, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос редактор. — Магглы иногда на что-то годятся.

Поттер взял сигарету.

— Я хотел поговорить с вами о сегодняшнем выпуске приложения…

— А, эта помойка! Обожаю ее! А что с сегодняшним выпуском?

— Там статья о нормандском отеле «Парадиз» и его хозяине… Там все — ложь, до последней буквы! — Роллингс удивленно приподнял бровь, но промолчал, давая Гарри закончить. — Я отдыхал в этом отеле, и не один я… Он пользуется успехом и у французских магов… — Поттер достал папку с документами и положил перед редактором. — Посмотрите, это респектабельное заведение, ни о каких притонах и прочих противозаконных вещах не может быть и речи. Там есть заключение французского отдела магического правопорядка… Да они сами в нем отдыхают!

Без особого интереса пролистав бумаги, Роллингс посмотрел на Гарри немигающим проницательным взглядом.

— Я так понимаю, речь идет о защите деловой репутации. Почему мистер Малфой сам не обратился ко мне или выпускающему редактору приложения? Я вижу, он действительно… ммм… недостаточно внимательно изучил материал, такое, к сожалению, бывает. Но что в этой проблеме могло заинтересовать наш доблестный аврорат?

— Это не аврорат, это лично моя инициатива. Я проводил в отеле рождественские каникулы и в курсе, как мистер Малфой расстроен этой публикацией…

— Решили выступить в защиту? Не стоило…

— Стоило, — перебил его Гарри. — Мистер Малфой считает, что это происки конкурентов или даже выпад непосредственно против его семьи… вы же видели, статья содержит прямые намеки на его прошлое и прошлое его отца!

— Скорее на будущее, — ухмыльнулся Роллингс, снова становясь похожим на рептилию. — Увлечение своим полом в чистокровных семьях не приветствуется…

— И это тоже!

— Что? Ложь? Нет, мистер Поттер, волею судеб, я в курсе этого материала, поскольку выпускающий редактор советовался со мной… Мы получили статью и колдографию анонимно, в подлинности снимка убедился лично я, а вот текст проверить не удосужился, отсюда досадное недоразумение… Но оно вполне поправимо. — Роллингс положил сухую морщинистую ладонь на папку. — В следующем еженедельном номере будет большая статья, исключительно рекламного характера, и, разумеется, мистеру Малфою принесут извинения. Я сам проконтролирую подготовку материала, и поверьте, от клиентов отбоя не будет.

Гарри отхлебнул остывший кофе.

— Я полагал, что вы напишите опровержение на всю статью.

— Подлинность колдографии не опровергнута, а значит, вопрос интимных предпочтений хозяина отеля освещен правдиво.

— Но это вмешательство в частную жизнь! — воскликнул Гарри, со звоном возвращая чашку на блюдце.

— Дорогой мистер Поттер, наше приложение как раз и специализируется на вмешательстве в личную жизнь магов… Знаете, сплетни и грязное белье всегда хорошо продаются… Хотя что я говорю, вы это знаете… — Роллингс прищурился. — Если мистер Малфой возмущен этим фактом, он может либо опровергнуть его, либо подать на нас жалобу… И ход ее рассмотрения мы тоже с удовольствием осветим в нашей газете… Скорее всего, редакцию признают виновной, и мы обязательно выплатим ему положенную компенсацию…

Таким беспомощным Гарри себя давно не ощущал, этого «василиска» голыми руками взять было невозможно, а Фоукс со старой шляпой не торопился прилетать. Но при этом он не чувствовал никакого негатива, ненависти, злобы, исходящих от Роллингса, старик просто жевал свой ланч и делал свою работу, не слишком благородную, но Гарри уже давно не делил мир на две половины.

— Мистер Роллингс, сэр, — неловко начал он, — понимаете, я лично заинтересован в том, чтобы статью признали полностью не соответствующей действительности… Дело в том… дело в том, что на колдографии с Малфоем — я, — через силу закончил он и замер.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице главного редактора, кроме челюстных — он продолжал жевать салат. Поттеру показалось, что от волнения он сейчас задохнется.

— Что ж, значит, тем более, вы знаете, что это правда. О каком опровержении тогда может идти речь? — равнодушно поинтересовался Роллингс через несколько мучительно длинных секунд.

— Ну я… я думал…

— Вы думали, что я пойду навстречу национальному герою и победителю Волдеморта? — перебил его старик, все так же ровно, не повышая голоса. — Вы ошиблись. Поверьте, если бы на снимке вы были узнаваемы… для большинства, — ехидно добавил он, — Я бы никогда не поставил статью в номер. Ваш образ — это часть истории, национальной идеи, символ торжества над темными силами, и порочить его ради пары лишних кнатов глупо. А ваш любовник меня не интересует, впрочем, так же как и ваши личные проблемы, и решать их за счет своего издания я вам не позволю.

— Вы не понимаете, колдографию сделали в моем доме, без моего ведома… кто–то проник туда, минуя защиту! А если национального героя заавадят во сне?

— Юноша, вы путаете квадратное с теплым. Информацию о том, кто прислал этот материал, я бы с удовольствием вам предоставил, но у меня ее нет. Но, ожидая чего-то подобного, я захватил и конверт, и рукопись, с которой печатали статью. — Роллингс передал Гарри бумаги. — Может быть, это вам поможет. Его принесла обычная почтовая сова, из тех, которые разносят наши газеты. Удачи. — Не дожидаясь счета, Роллингс поднялся и аппарировал прямо из зала.

 

* * *  
Появившись в гостиной, Гарри скинул мантию на кресло и прошелся по комнатам в поисках Малфоя, которого обнаружил в спальне.

— Это я. Извини, что опоздал, — выпалил он, перешагивая порог.

Драко лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок.

— Ничего. Проходи. Я уж думал, эта рептилия тебя слопала, — он помахал пергаментом. — Мистер Роллингс прислал мне официальное уведомление. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Скажем так, мог бы слопать, но пожалел... или побрезговал, — мрачно ответил Гарри и сел на подоконник, схватив по дороге пачку сигарет Драко. — Не хочу посмотреть, сам скажи, все нормально?

— Ну... Могло быть хуже. Опровержение насчет «Парадиза» они напечатают и официальные извинения мне принесут. Остальное, разумеется, никто опровергать не собирается. — Драко отшвырнул письмо и, поднявшись, подошел к Гарри. — Что ты ему сказал?

— Ничего, — Гарри пожал плечами, пытаясь выдохнуть дым колечками. Он чувствовал усталость и опустошение. — Передал документы... Знаешь, с одной стороны, Роллингс нормальный мужик, с ним можно иметь дело... но я бы не стал. А что твой отец?

Драко сел рядом.

— Отец в ярости, как я и думал. Ты... передал документы и все?

— А что я должен был сделать еще? Наложить на него Империо? — Гарри поморщился. — Если хочешь знать, я просил... я даже готов был умолять, если бы это имело хоть какой-то смысл... — он махнул рукой и отвернулся, глядя в окно.

— Он знает, что на колдографии ты?

— Да, — устало отозвался Гарри, — Только какое это имеет значение? Национальный герой не имеет права быть человеком в глазах других магов... Его просьбы и желания не имеют никакого значения... И знаешь, я даже не испытываю к Роллингсу ненависти, не желаю ему неприятностей...

— Это его работа, a la guerre come a la guerre, — Драко пожал плечами. — Я так и думал, что ничего не выйдет. Потом, когда свыкся с мыслью. Сначала я не слишком хорошо соображал. Ну, да ты видел, — он хмыкнул и положил руку Гарри на плечо. — Спасибо за то, что попытался.

— Мне жаль, что не получилось, — Поттер потерся щекой о его кисть. — Но твое доброе имя как владельца отеля будет восстановлено?

— Да. Правда, это избавляет меня только от интереса министерства, все остальное никуда не девается, но если подумать, это хорошо. Особенно сейчас, — абсолютно ровный, без примеси каких-либо эмоций голос Драко внезапно дрогнул. — Поттер, ты будешь собирать ягоды на моем поле?*

— Чего? — Гарри обернулся, удивленно и непонимающе глядя на Драко.

— Ты авантюрист?

— Ты что, рехнулся на нервной почве? — нахмурился Гарри, — Малфой, я опасаюсь за твое душевное здоровье!

Драко откинулся спиной на стекло и рассмеялся.

— Я не псих, Поттер, не волнуйся. Пока нет. Но я собираюсь уйти из дома, — он вздохнул и уже серьезно посмотрел на Гарри. — И я готов открыто заявить о наших с тобой отношениях и о том, что не собираюсь прятаться по углам. Вопрос — готов ли к этому ты.

Гарри вскинулся, удивленно и неверяще глядя на Малфоя, а потом опустил глаза, глубоко затягиваясь.

— Я, наверное, не очень тебя понял, — медленно начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Но ты же знаешь, я был бы рад, если бы мы... ну, жили вместе. Постоянное перемещение "в гости" с вероятностью никого не застать дома меня уже изрядно утомило... Так что я всецело «за», мог бы и не спрашивать...

— То есть, ты готов дать интервью «Пророку» и засветиться на первой полосе в качестве моего официального... партнера?

— Ради Мерлина, может, хватит на сегодня упоминаний этой газетенки? — проныл Гарри, но смотрел настороженно. — Что за склонность к популяризации частной жизни?

Драко устало прикрыл глаза.

— Поттер, я задал вопрос. Просто ответь. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я жил у тебя, ты же не собираешься прятать меня в шкаф, если к тебе вдруг кто-нибудь нагрянет с визитом? К тому же, я не хочу больше прятаться. Это, как видишь, ненадежно. Мне не нужно опровержение. Наоборот, я лично подтвержу версию неизвестного доброжелателя. Если ты согласен.

Гарри почувствовал, как ступни и ладони становятся ледяными, затягивая паузу, он тщательно размял окурок в пепельнице, прежде чем ответить.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил у меня... очень, и я не собираюсь прятать тебя в шкаф! Я просто не понимаю, зачем по этому поводу тебе понадобилась пресс–конференция? Помнишь, ты сам говорил о транспарантах и прочем? С министерством и отелем все уладилось, почему бы не забыть об этой дурацкой статье и не давать повода этому гаду считать себя победившим? — Во всяком случае, пока я не выясню, кто это, добавил Гарри про себя.

— Как раз наоборот. Если я начну трусливо врать и доказывать всем, что я добропорядочный гражданин и сплю только с женщинами, или забьюсь в угол и буду пристыженно молчать — это и будет его победа, Поттер. Странно, что ты этого не понимаешь. — Драко встал, прошелся по комнате и, сунув руки в карманы, замер, отвернувшись к стене. — К тому же, мне нужно знать, к кому и зачем я ухожу. Если тебя пугает огласка, то это не вариант, и отец абсолютно прав — я идиот.

— Зачем ты передергиваешь? Не надо ни врать, ни забиваться никуда... Почему нельзя просто собрать твои вещи, вернуться на Гриммо и жить вместе? — Гарри поднялся с подоконника, неосознанно копируя позу Малфоя — руки в карманах, плечи чуть ссутулены. — Я не боюсь никакой огласки, я ее не хочу, это разные вещи. Но, разумеется, близкие люди должны быть в курсе... даже если это твой отец, — скривился Гарри. — А если ты не знаешь, к кому и зачем собрался уходить, то я затрудняюсь тебе помочь!

— Я собрался уходить, потому что не хочу больше ни от кого ничего скрывать. Я устал строить из себя того, кем не являюсь. Завидного жениха, послушного сына, примерного во всех отношениях. Драко не ходит по борделям, не делает минетов Гарри Поттеру, Драко любит женщин, Драко всегда держит себя в руках и никому не дано понять, о чем на самом деле он думает и что чувствует — обожает или ненавидит, тошнит его от вас или наоборот, он готов кинуться вам на шею. Это разрыв, Поттер. С отцом, с мэнором, возможно, даже с наследством. Поэтому жить как жили не получится. И молчать я не буду. Я хочу огласки. Она мне нужна. Иначе я не справлюсь. Привычки — страшная штука, от них очень сложно избавиться — либо смириться, либо выдрать. С корнем. Отец — сильный человек, предприимчивый, хитрый, он может быть даже жестоким, я прекрасно это знаю, также как и то, что привычными методами мне с ним не справиться. Максимум, на что меня хватает, — это небольшой бунт — вроде «Парадиза». Но это не выход. Он уверен, что я смирюсь и буду следовать его плану, и я действительно смирюсь, если не буду уверен, что мне есть, за что бороться. — Драко обернулся через плечо и взглянул на Гарри. — А я не уверен в тебе, Поттер. И твоя реакция подтверждает мои опасения.

— Малфой, — Гарри подошел, неуверенно положил руку ему на плечо. — Мне кажется, у тебя просто был трудный длинный день, начавшийся с коньяка и нервов... Надо просто остановиться и как следует все обдумать. На самом деле, ты же не хочешь ссориться с семьей, с отцом... Я знаю, что они для тебя значат... А сейчас ты говоришь такие вещи, которые никогда не пришли бы тебе в голову... В нормальном состоянии, я имею в виду. Надо отдохнуть, расслабиться, и может быть, завтра ты сможешь по другому оценить ситуацию... Мы вместе сможем... Пожалуйста, Драко... Дай себе время, не пори горячку... Я хочу быть с тобой, но я не хочу, чтобы ты потом обвинил меня в своих несчастьях. Я виноват, что появилась эта чертова колдография, и я разберусь... Но пусть она не будет поводом... Прошу, Драко, подумай, что ты хочешь сделать!

Драко долго молча смотрел на него, потом кивнул и осторожно убрал руку с плеча.

— Понятно. У меня было много лет, чтобы подумать. Но у меня не было тебя, чтобы решиться. Теперь ты есть, но это ничего не меняет. Никаких "вместе" нет, Гарри. Ты сейчас отлично это продемонстрировал. И времени у меня больше нет. Неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы... — Драко тряхнул головой и медленно попятился к стене. Сглотнул. — Отдай портключ Джефу, думаю, он тебе больше не понадобится. Хотя... можешь оставить... на память. — Он дернул из-под ворота цепочку, с силой сжал кулон и исчез.

Гарри опоздал на сотую долю секунды, рука свободно прошла сквозь воздух, там, где только что стоял Малфой. Темная волна злости поднялась в груди, Гарри с размаху саданул кулаком по стене, сбивая костяшки.

Поведение Драко было ему совершенно непонятно, неужели он, расчетливый и дальновидный, действительно хотел того, о чем говорил? Гарри искренне надеялся, что вместо Малфоя говорили усталость, переживания последних часов и спиртное. А сам Гарри отвечал как умный взрослый человек, а не как жалкий трус. Быть честным с собой было невыносимо, а по-другому он не умел, поэтому, переместившись домой, Гарри напился. Он просто меланхолично вливал в себя содержимое бара, убеждая себя, что Малфой одумается, и завтра, в крайнем случае, послезавтра все наладится.

Очнулся он от того, что кто-то снимал с него ботинки. Драко! Гарри вскинул голову и тут же со стоном уронил ее обратно на валик дивана.

— Тише, тише… Сейчас Рон принесет зелье, будет легче, — раздался успокаивающий голос Гермионы.

— В чем дело? — едва шевеля пересохшим языком, спросил Гарри.

— Мы вернулись из Австралии и решили зайти проведать тебя…

— Зачем?

— Ну, Рождество же… А еще Рон мечтал застать тебя с твоим новым… другом. Представляешь, он считает, что раз ты его нам не показываешь, значит, он может оказаться роскошной блондинкой… в том смысле, что ты бросил свои глупости… Он надеется, что ты вернешься к Джинни…

Почувствовав тошноту, Гарри сморщился.

— Не волнуйся, ты же знаешь Рона… Мы уже поняли, что твоя личная жизнь дала трещину… Ты так мило бредил.

— Что я говорил? — Гарри не понял, от чего выступил на висках пот, то ли от напряжения, то ли от ужаса, что друзья все знают.

— Ничего особенного… уговаривал кого-то вернуться. Гарри, это так здорово, что ты встретил человека, который тебе по-настоящему дорог…

— Мы поссорились…

— Это я поняла. Ничего, помиритесь, — заверила подруга, и Гарри понял, что снова хочет жить, особенно когда появился Рон с антипохмельным зельем.

_____________________________________________

* аналог русского "Ты пойдешь со мной в разведку?*


	8. Chapter 8

На следующий день, сразу после работы, Гарри отправился в отель. Аткинсон сказал, что хозяина не было.

В течение трех следующих недель Гарри еще несколько раз наведывался в «Парадиз», так что управляющий не выдержал.

— Мистер Поттер, я могу чем-то помочь? Хотите лучший номер? Сейчас не сезон, так что весь персонал к вашим услугам…

Отрицательно мотнув головой, Гарри вернулся в Лондон. Драко больше не появлялся в отеле, все свои дела он вел по каминной сети, словно боялся испачкать ноги на мраморных плитах, по которым ходил Поттер.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его вывернули наизнанку, и он вынужден так и ходить, кишками наружу, замерзая и чувствуя непрекращающуюся тупую боль.

К тому же, его расследование зашло в тупик — маг, которого он попросил проверить письмо и снимок, переданные Роллингсом, так и не смог установить ничего конкретного — даже черновик статьи был написан обычным пером, без применения магии. Правда колдография вызывала много вопросов — он сказал, изображенные на ней больше похожи на призраков, чем на людей, но призраков мебели не бывает, и кроме того, Драко Малфой явно жив и здоров.

Поблагодарив эксперта, Поттер снова и снова пытался связаться с Драко, но в отеле тот так и не появлялся, совы возвращались ни с чем. Гарри даже просил Аткинсона передать Малфою записку, вложив ее в документы, но добрый толстяк, часто моргая и прижимая руки к груди, объяснял, что хозяин запретил ему посылать посторонние бумаги. Только бизнес.

На смену надежде пришло отчаяние. Лежа по ночам без сна, Гарри раз за разом прокручивал в голове последний разговор, раз за разом ненавидел себя за малодушие и трусость. Он понимал, что предложение Малфоя было сродни самоубийству, Гарри никогда не смог бы заменить ему семью, и рано или поздно выбор Драко обернулся бы против них, но он также понимал, что его поведение в последнюю очередь было заботой о Малфое. Он боялся за себя, боялся, что на него опять будут показывать пальцами на улицах, что опять придется терпеть шепот за спиной, делая вид, что ничего не замечаешь, и наконец того, что когда Драко бросит его, а в том, что это однажды произойдет, у него не было сомнений, он опять останется один, но на этот раз с приятным бонусом в виде звания гея-неудачника. А Малфой счастливо свалит в свою Нормандию, будет перебирать танцующих мальчиков и сокрушаться на их мускулистых плечах о том, что ради одного идиота бросил семью, а его жертву не оценили.

Если бы Поттер мог, он бы плакал. Рыдал, оставаясь один в пустом доме, вытирая слезы и сопли краем одеяла.

Но он не мог, он просто лежал, смотрел в потолок, а иногда на соседнюю подушку, на которой поселилась проклятая колдография из «Пророка». Порой, он гладил кончиками пальцев ее неровный край, но почти никогда не смотрел на само изображение. И так до тех пор, пока уставшее тело не проваливалось в темное, душное забытье.

Это было время опустошения, даже работа перестала интересовать. Рон, поначалу еще пытавшийся сохранять оптимизм и проявлять дружеское участие, в конце концов, перестал даже создавать их видимость. Иногда он молча исправлял отчеты Поттера и только тихо вздыхал, услышав очередной отказ пойти посидеть вдвоем, попить пива, посмотреть квиддич.

Гарри даже стало все равно, откуда взялся треклятый снимок, хотя первое время он еще пытался наводить справки о бывших членах Ордена и о том, кто мог оказаться в доме на Гриммо в неурочный час.

Наступления весны Гарри не заметил, он словно попал в замкнутый круг, снова и снова возвращаясь к последней встрече с Малфоем, мучительно пытаясь найти выход, а вернее, ход, чтобы попытаться все исправить.

Однажды, вернувшись с работы, Гарри тоскливо ковырял мясную запеканку — к отсутствию аппетита он уже начал привыкать, — когда старый паркет в коридоре заскрипел и на пороге появился Габриэль.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри.

— Габи? — Поттер постарался удивиться, ломая выросшее внутри равнодушие. — Как ты сюда попал?

— Не помнишь? Когда-то ты пригласил меня в гости… Давно…

— А, ну да. Тебе здесь не понравилось, и мы сняли квартиру…

— Я этого не говорил…

— Значит, мне показалось. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Как у тебя дела? — собрав в кулак остатки радушия, холодно поинтересовался он.

— Прекрасно. Лучше, чем у тебя… Похудел… Перестал бриться… — Трамп мягко обошел кресло Гарри.

— Я бреюсь, — рука дернулась, проводя по щеке, — Просто сегодня забыл…

Он смотрел на гостя, ожидая, что тот объяснит причину визита. Габриэль казался ему таким далеким и чужим, что даже думать о нем, как о бывшем любовнике, Гарри не мог, не получалось.

— Я просто так зашел… — Трамп оперся о спинку кресла. — Подумал, вдруг ты соскучился…

— Мы же вроде расстались…

— Скажем так, я был немного рассержен, но сейчас готов простить, — мягко сказал Габриэль, проводя ладонью по волосам Гарри. Тот отстранился.

— Не надо. Слишком много времени прошло.

Он поднялся и подошел к камину, забирая с полки сигареты.

— Ты опять начал курить?

— Не твое дело. Извини, Габриэль, я немного устал. Что ты хотел?

— Просто посмотреть на тебя. Может быть, я соскучился, — Трамп улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову, и Гарри вспомнил, что когда-то он с ума сходил от этой лукавой, мальчишеской улыбки. — А может быть, и ты… — он медленно подошел.

— У меня все в порядке, — немного нервно бросил Гарри, вертя в руках пачку. — Не стоило беспокоиться.

— Не ври мне, — Трамп опасно приблизился и провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Гарри. — Я знаю, что твоя нормандская шлюха тебя бросила, и сейчас в полном шоколаде, в отличие от тебя, мой бедный Гарррри… — он прокатил имя на языке, вкусно и так сладко, что от отвращения Гарри замутило.

— Да что ты знаешь!

— Я знаю все, дорогой… Я видел вас… тут…

Пачка с хрустом смялась в непроизвольно сжавшемся кулаке.

— Это ты?.. Ты отправил ту статью в газету?.. — Гарри задохнулся от нахлынувшей ярости.

— Конечно, я, — улыбнулся Трамп. — Я знал, что ваша любовь, — он поставил пальцами кавычки, скривившись от этого слова. — Не выдержит первого же испытания…

Договорить он не успел, кулак Гарри врезался в его скулу, второй ударил под дых. Габриэль отшатнулся, попытался выхватить волшебную палочку, но Гарри сейчас в магии не нуждался, он и без нее был быстрее. Каждый раз, когда стиснутые пальцы встречались с телом или лицом Трампа, Гарри чувствовал невероятное облегчение, от этой легкости кружилась голова и колотилось сердце. Опомнился он, только когда Габриэль упал.

— Проваливай! — рыкнул Гарри, опасаясь, что захочется провести второй раунд.

— Ты идиот! — выдохнул Трамп, неловко пытаясь подняться и утирая рукавом кровь из разбитого, на глазах опухающего носа. — Он давно забыл тебя, через неделю его семья объявит о помолвке… А ты так и останешься… кретин!

— Врешь! — Гарри схватил Габриэля за грудки, рывком поднимая на ноги.

— Я знаю! Мои родители дружат с родителями будущей миссис Малфой… — Трамп аккуратно прикоснулся к разбитой губе. — Он использовал тебя…

— А ты? — злобно перебил Гарри, тряхнув его как следует.

— А я здесь… — Трамп провел языком по губам, слизывая кровь. — Ну вот что ты сделал? Как мы будем целоваться?

Лицо Гарри перекосилось от отвращения.

— Я лучше с дементором поцелуюсь!

Габриэль прищурился.

— Смотри не ошибись… в очередной раз. Я не смогу прощать тебя все время!

— Не ошибусь! Вон отсюда! — Гарри разжал руки, выпуская Трампа. Тот отошел на пару шагов.

— Подумай! В моем думосборе еще много интересных картинок, а я улучшил свои навыки фотографирования, и теперь в кадр попадает вся… композиция…

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Гарри снова почувствовал подступающую волну ярости.

— Предупреждаю! — огрызнулся Трамп и, подобрав с пола свою палочку, аппарировал.

Гарри было плевать на последние слова Габриэля, еще несколько минут после его исчезновения, он стоял, тупо глядя перед собой, автоматически вытирая испачканные кровью пальцы о брюки — Драко женится…

— Это ложь, — вслух произнес Гарри и вздрогнул от звука своего голоса. — Неправда. Не может быть!

Тряхнув головой, он взял со стола волшебную палочку, накладывая охранные чары на дом — визитов из далекого прошлого больше не хотелось, потом принял душ, лег в постель, привычно поправив колдографию на соседней подушке. Его движения были четкими и размеренными, но голова оставалась пустой, в ней было место только для слов, брошенных Трампом. О Драко.

 

* * *  
На следующий день Гарри явился на работу, лучась доброжелательством, коллеги давно не видели его таким. Он улыбался, шутил и даже позволил ведьмочкам из международного отдела увлечь его с собой на обед.

Кто лучше них знает все новости, кто в курсе последних событий и готов безвозмездно делиться сплетнями? Расчет Поттера был прост и оправдался в полной мере. Люциус собирался из помолвки сына устроить незабываемое шоу, прием обещал стать самым крупным светским событием за последние несколько лет. Стоило только всплыть этой теме, как волшебницы принялись наперебой ее обсуждать, злословя об удачливых подругах и коллегах, удостоившихся приглашения.

Гарри улыбался и кивал, кивал и улыбался, забывая между кивками доносить вилку до рта. Стиснутые зубы было невозможно разжать, даже чтобы сделать глоток чая.

— Гарри! Гарри, что с тобой… У тебя живот болит?

Сердце преисполнилось благодарностью ко всему женскому роду, который сам задавал вопросы и сам на них отвечал.

— Да, наверное, за завтраком съел что-то не то… — выдавил он и, бросив на стол галеон, попросил сказать, что заболел и на работу сегодня больше не придет.

Аппарировав домой, он скинул мантию и уже привычно распахнул дверцы бара. Взглянув на манящие бока пузатых бутылок, он отошел — пить не хотелось. Не хотелось вообще ничего: ни пить, ни есть, ни дышать.

Он поднялся в спальню, раздраженно взмахнул палочкой: тяжелые портьеры с тихим шорохом сдвинулись, скрывая безоблачно голубое солнечное небо, редкое для лондонской ранней весны.

В полумраке Гарри не раздеваясь лег на кровать, ощущение того, что все кончено, на удивление не вызывало никаких особых эмоций. Не было ничего, кроме пыльного полога над кроватью и колдографии рядом. Гарри приподнялся и скинул ее на пол — больше ни к чему. Зато у Малфоя теперь все будет хорошо, правильно, как положено… — эта мысль не бодрила и не раздражала, внутри было пусто… даже не холодно, просто никак.

Гарри повернулся на бок, закрыл глаза и первый раз за последние месяцы самостоятельно заснул.

На следующий день он узнал, что Рон назначен старшим группы, хотя все были уверены, что это будет Гарри. Уизли немного виновато смотрел на него, принимая поздравления сослуживцев, а Поттер стоял рядом и понимал, что ему все равно… ну, то есть он, конечно, рад за друга и все такое, но ему плевать.

— Оставь, я знаю, что мало времени посвящал работе, отвлекался, а в последнее время вообще стал безобразно рассеянным! Все хорошо, Рон, ты заслужил! — оборвал он бессвязные попытки друга что-то сказать, когда они остались в кабинете вдвоем.

Убедившись, что он не сердится, Рон принялся объяснять суть нового задания, и Гарри даже честно пытался понять и запомнить.

— У нас неделя!

— Я понял, не волнуйся, все сделаем в лучшем виде, — заверил Гарри, преувеличенно бодро кивая.

 

* * *  
Авроры рассредоточились по пустырю между заброшенным заводом и небольшим поселком. Гарри точно знал, что он должен делать, да и тело давно реагировало автоматически — в течение часа на них выйдет предполагаемый преступник, тогда группа слежения подаст условный сигнал, и надо просто помешать ему аппарировать. Ничего особенного…

Рядом сосредоточенно пыхтел Лоренс — Рон теперь руководил всей операцией, поэтому у Гарри был новый напарник. Ничего, он хороший аврор, наверное, даже лучше, чем сам Гарри.

Он ободряюще подмигнул Лоренсу, не заботясь, видит ли тот его в сумерках, и осмотрелся.

Справа — темная бетонная громадина, впереди — ровная как стол проплешина, без единого кустика — ну какие тут могут быть неожиданности? Слева — нагромождение домиков, маленьких, будто игрушечных, на краю селения — мачта с ретрансляторами, к ней привязан воздушный шар с пестрой рекламой оператора мобильной связи. Огромный, белый, правильной формы — издалека надписей не прочитать, они сливаются в яркие пятна. Шар величественно покачивался, Гарри залюбовался. Наступающая ночь словно расплющила солнце о горизонт, оставляя ярко-розовую полосу, которая уменьшалась на глазах. От этого и сам воздушный шар казался мрачным и значительным, не то, что легкомысленные шарики на фестивале в Нормандии: снизу зеленое, сверху голубое, а между — яркие кляксы невероятных форм и размеров, с подвешенными к ним корзинами. И рука, небрежно заправляющая выбившуюся светлую прядь за ухо. И ухо — небольшое, с аккуратной мочкой. Если ее прикусить, можно услышать тихий вздох и увидеть, как на щеке расцветает румянец…

Гарри вздрогнул. Рядом выругался Лоренс, вскакивая с земли и посылая ступефай во внезапно появившуюся фигуру. Гарри тоже вскочил, выхватил палочку, взмахнул, но не успел — брошенное заклятье сбило его с ног. Он треснулся затылком о торчащую из земли трубу. И отключился.

Очнувшись, Гарри сразу увидел Рона.

— Ну что?

— Все в порядке, Лоренс его достал.

— Отлично, — Гарри выдохнул, медленно поднимаясь.

— Ты как?

— Ерунда. Немного не успел.

— Я заметил, — хмуро ответил друг. — Сутки отпуска!

— Рон! За что? Обычный ступефай, я неудачно упал…

— Приказы старшего не обсуждать! — отрывисто бросил Уизли. — Тебя аппарировать домой?

— Вот еще! — Гарри мрачно насупился, стряхивая с мантии землю.

 

* * *  
Было уже довольно поздно, когда он вернулся. Бросил грязную одежду в стирку и с ногами залез в кресло. Затылок почти не болел, а после пары глотков Огдена прошел окончательно.

В камине полыхнуло зеленым.

— Гарри, к тебе можно?

— А Рона нет…

— Я знаю, он прислал сову.

Гермиона вошла в комнату, неуверенно оглядываясь.

— Может, поговорим?

Залпом допив остатки виски, Гарри поморщился.

— О чем?

— Просто… — Гермиона села рядом. — Рон написал, что ты сегодня прозевал ступефай.

— Это случайность!

— Разумеется, — она пожала плечами, призвала себе бокал. — Давай. За случайности! — И налила виски обоим.

— А муж не заругает? — криво усмехнулся Гарри. В последнее время он пил в одиночестве.

— А муж сказал, что задержится до утра, так что… — она улыбнулась, чокнулась и выпила, Гарри последовал ее примеру.

Оказалось, в компании — гораздо веселее, во всяком случае, комната, наполненная голосом подруги, сразу показалась жилой и светлой.

Они пили, болтали… Гермиона жаловалась на Рона, но в каждом ее слове звучала такая любовь, что у Гарри замирало сердце — от зависти и от боли: ему было нечего рассказать в ответ… Так он думал сначала.

Гарри опомнился, только когда Гермиона встала, чтобы достать с каминной полки сигареты — оказалось, он вовсю жалуется ей на жизнь… не заметил, как начал… но, кажется, становилось легче, да и глупо было останавливаться теперь.

— Подожди, я все поняла, но может быть, ты назовешь мне хотя бы имя? — Это прозвучало так мягко, что Гарри не выдержал.

Он рассказал ей все, с самого начала, ничего не скрывая, и даже про безобразную драку с Трампом. Она сидела молча, только иногда прихлебывала виски и смотрела не отрываясь.

В ее глазах ужас мешался с восхищением, сочувствие с непониманием и искренним желанием понять.

Когда он закончил, Гермиона потерла лоб, не скрывая замешательства, а Гарри наконец-то чувствовал облегчение и задумчиво курил.

— Я в шоке, — наконец выдала она, отбирая у него сигарету и затягиваясь. — Я бы хотела думать, что у тебя просто сотрясение мозга после падения, но сопоставляя то, что я видела последнее время, и то, что ты рассказал, вынуждена признать, что это правда.

— Ты про Малфоя? — с нарочитой небрежностью спросил Гарри. — Можешь не беспокоиться. Все кончено.

— Боже, Гарри… — глаза девушки вдруг широко распахнулись, словно ее мозг закончил анализ услышанного и выдал результат. — Ты же его любишь!

Гарри вздрогнул, как от удара, мигом теряя напускную браваду.

— Блядь! Спасибо! Давно ты стала констатировать очевидное? — глухо спросил он, уже жалея, что позволил себе расслабиться и распустить язык.

Ловко разлив остатки Огдена по бокалам, Гермиона тряхнула волосами.

— Ты знал, что любишь его? Давно? Тогда почему ты сидишь тут и ведешь себя как сопливый идиот? Я осознаю, что Малфой — это ужасно, но то, во что ты превращаешься без него — еще хуже. О, Мерлин! Если бы я только знала тогда, осенью, кто заставляет тебя светиться от счастья! Я бы рехнулась! А сейчас… знаешь, ничего так пошло! — хмыкнула она, делая большой глоток виски. — Хорошо пошло, я бы сказала… Чтобы вернуть тебя в норму, я согласна даже на Малфоя… Фу, вымойте мой язык с мылом за то, что я это сказала… Давай, тащи сюда своего ручного хорька, а мы постараемся это пережить… Я даже обещаю взять на себя Рона!

— Ты напилась, что ли? — Гарри вскочил с кресла, яростно глядя на подругу. — Не слышала, что я сказал? Нет больше никакого Малфоя! У него помолвка через два… три дня! Все, финита ля комедия!

— Помолвка — это еще не свадьба, — рассудительно заметила Гермиона. — Если он тебе нужен, иди и возьми… это лучше, чем пытаться покончить с собой сомнительными способами…

— Дура, — беззлобно махнул рукой Гарри, — Сегодня была случайность. Ты не понимаешь, я действительно люблю его. И не могу испортить ему жизнь! А сейчас у него есть шанс… быть как все...

— Это ты дурак, Гарри Поттер! Ты же сам сказал, что он просил тебя испортить ему жизнь! А ты вел себя как последний мудак!

— Гермиона!

— Что? Я просто называю вещи своими именами, — пьяно прищурилась девушка. — Трусливый, глупый мудак!

— Хорошо, пусть. Но он возненавидит меня, как только поссорится с семьей! Он же отречься от них хотел! Он мне этого не простит. Мне, а не себе! А я хочу жить с ним долго и счастливо… и по возможности умереть в один день…

— От перетраха, — с готовностью закивала Гермиона, и Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. — Ну что вы как дети? Не хочешь просто так, женись на нем, все будет чинно и благородно…

— Действительно дура! — выдохнул Гарри. — Вообще-то, мы оба как бы… парни… если ты вдруг забыла!

— Ну и что? — она пожала плечами и поставила пустой бокал на пол. — Ох, Гарри…Ты что, правда, такой… необразованный? В магическом мире однополые браки заключаются со средних веков! Мог бы знать, если бы изучал дополнительную литературу по истории магии… Или… ты что, не помнишь? Когда мы учились на втором курсе, в «Пророке» писали про свадьбу двух волшебниц… У одной было такое офигенное платье! Я даже колдографию тогда вырезала и хотела себе такое же…

Гарри, как раз глотнувший виски, подавился и закашлялся до слез.

— О, Боже! Ты и правда идиот, — укоризненно сказала Гермиона. — Садись, я тебе объясню. Раньше, еще до основателей, стычки между волшебниками были обычным делом, многие гибли… А магический брак дает определенные преимущества и укрепляет семейный клан, в том числе, родовую магию, поэтому для пользы дела были узаконены любые браки, независимо от гендерного состава брачующихся. Разумеется, это была не повсеместная практика, но при необходимости… Понимаешь?

Гарри неуверенно кивнул, затуманенный алкоголем и впечатлениями мозг не слишком хорошо справлялся с объемом информации.

— Со временем, когда Основатели положили начало мирному сосуществованию магов, эту возможность стали использовать в обычных целях. Знаешь, однополые связи не являются чем-то совсем уж… из ряда вон… И любящие сердца имеют возможность соединиться независимо от тел, в которых они бьются… Прошли еще века, традиционная семья стала частью политики магического общества, и как раз в тот период зародилась теория о том, что магглорожденные волшебники и полукровки — второй сорт. Поэтому возможность завести наследника — чистокровного волшебника, стала основополагающей… Тогда возникло разделение брачной клятвы. Традиционную дают вступающие в брак мужчина и женщина, она не позволяет заводить потомство вне семьи, в том числе, от связей с магглами. Разорвать ее можно только по обоюдному согласию супругов. А вторая клятва, так называемая «новая», — это как раз для однополых пар, на случай, если один из партнеров одумается и вернется к обычной системе отношений. Согласие на разрыв второго партнера не требуется, чтобы облегчить в перспективе создание ими традиционной семьи с потомством. Ты понимаешь, что я говорю?

Гермиона потрясла Гарри за плечо. Тот сидел, вжавшись в спинку кресла, и голове была единственная мысль: «Я могу на нем жениться!» Короткая и в общем, простая, она никак не поддавалась полному осознанию: все может быть так, как он мечтал, дом, семья… и любимый, единственный мужчина. Все это реально, все это может быть… Только согласится ли Драко? Скорее всего, теперь он его презирает… и имеет на это полное право.

— Гермиона, что мне делать? — беспомощно спросил Гарри, переводя взгляд с трещины в паркете на подругу.

— Спать. Обязательно идти спать, а завтра примешь решение.

— Он не согласится! Я был таким… идиотом.

Поднявшись, Гермиона потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы, покачнулась и ухватилась за угол стола.

— А ты был прав. Я напилась… кажется. Поэтому иду домой, еще не хватало заснуть прямо в каминной сети.

— Гермиона, — жалобно окликнул ее Гарри, но она только махнула рукой от камина.

— Все, дальше сам. Только подумаю, что объяснила тебе, как правильно жениться на Малфое, и меня начинает тошнить! Что за гадость наливают в этом доме?! — непоследовательно возмутилась она, зачерпывая летучий порох. — И знаешь, — она обернулась и нежно посмотрела на Гарри, — я все равно желаю тебе счастья и удачи…

Еще несколько минут после ухода подруги Гарри смотрел на камин, снова и снова пытаясь осознать то, что она сказала.

В это невозможно было поверить — все, что его волновало, что заставляло сомневаться, думая о будущей жизни, оказалось решаемым, и без всяких вызовов обществу со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Если родители Малфоя так стремятся остепенить его, что ж, в этом их желания совпадают, и оказывается, методы тоже. А уж сколько продлится совместная жизнь, никому не известно, но Гарри был настроен сделать все, чтобы растянуть время.

Загвоздка была лишь в том, что он не видел Драко уже несколько месяцев и не был уверен, что тот согласится его простить и принять предложение руки и сердца.

Позвав Кричера, Гарри велел убрать стаканы и бутылки и заварить крепкого чая — ему нужна была ясная голова, чтобы продумать план действий. А как прикажете извиняться, если объект не желает вас видеть и скрывается?

Гарри заснул только под утро, здесь же, на диване в гостиной. Кричер, тихо ворча, удалил клубы табачного дыма, висящие над потолком, и армию чайных чашек, заставившую половину стола. Хозяин спал, неудобно свернувшись на узком диване, и улыбался. Домовик накрыл его пледом и, вздохнув, отправился в свой чулан, к фамильным древностям.

 

* * *  
Проснувшись, Гарри понял, что чувствует себя бодрым и уверенным, будто и не было последних мучительных месяцев и вчерашней пьяной ночи.

Едва позавтракав, он надел самую приличную мантию, сделал попытку причесаться и аппарировал к воротам Малфой-мэнора. Беззастенчиво воспользовался аврорским значком, чтобы открыть ворота, и уверенно прошел по гравиевой дорожке к парадному входу.

Пожилой домовик распахнул перед ним дверь, вопросительно глядя круглыми выпученными глазами.

— Передайте, что Гарри Поттер хочет видеть мистера Люциуса Малфоя, — велел Гарри, проходя в холл. Надо же было предупредить родителей будущей невесты… жениха… — да какая к дракклам разница! — что в предстоящем торжестве намечаются некоторые изменения. А извиниться перед Драко он сможет и позже — в том, что ему удастся добиться прощения, Поттер не сомневался, вернее, не позволял себе сомневаться. Сейчас неуверенность была для него непозволительной роскошью, готовой в любой момент обернуться фатальным провалом. Но Гарри чувствовал в себе силы довести начатое до конца, не собираясь не то что останавливаться, а даже притормаживать. Наконец-то он был уверен в том, чего хочет, и знал, как это получить.

Люциус ждал его в гостиной, мирно восседая в большом кожаном кресле с газетой на коленях, и смотрел с нескрываемым интересом.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер. Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь. Присаживайтесь. Может быть, вина или кофе?

— Мистер Малфой, — Гарри кивнул, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. — Благодарю, от кофе не откажусь.

Он слегка улыбнулся, внимательно рассматривая Люциуса, стараясь определить его настроение. Тот кивнул, велел домовику принести кофе и замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Гарри. За время, прошедшее с войны, он почти не изменился. Все тот же надменный вид, все та же прямая спина, только прибавилось морщин вокруг глаз.

— Думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы пришли не с дружеским визитом, а по какому-то поводу? — спросил он наконец, передавая чашку.

Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что руки не дрожат, и вообще от волнения не осталось и следа.

— Вы правы, — согласился он, делая небольшой глоток. — Именно по поводу. Замечательный кофе.

— Благодарю, — Люциус улыбнулся и прищурился. — И что же за повод привел в мой дом самого Гарри Поттера?

Отставив чашку на столик рядом, Гарри поправил очки.

— Мистер Малфой, я пришел просить руки вашего сына... — он нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — В том смысле, что собираюсь вступить с ним в брак. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы возражали.

Самое сложное было сказано, Гарри перевел дух и посмотрел на Люциуса. Тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его и моргнул. Откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво расправил манжеты и пристально посмотрел на Гарри.

— Вы хотите вступить в брак с Драко? — светлые брови Люциуса приподнялись. Удивленным он не выглядел, но Гарри мог поклясться, что совершил невозможное — потряс главу рода Малфоев до глубины души. К этому Гарри был не готов: неужели Драко не сообщил отцу, с кем так интересно проводил время, пока это не стало достоянием прессы?

— Э... Да, — ответил он, для верности кивнув. — Мы некоторое время ммм... встречались, и я полагаю, что эти отношения следует перевести в более ммм... официальный статус.

— Это неожиданное предложение. — Люциус отпил кофе. — И какое же время вы... встречались, позвольте спросить?

— Достаточное, чтобы прийти к выводу о возможности такого шага.

— А мой сын в курсе вашей идеи? — вкрадчиво спросил Люциус.

— В общих чертах... — Гарри немного смешался, но быстро вернулся к прежней уверенности. — Мы обсуждали возможность совместной жизни, и можно рассматривать мой визит как логическое завершение.

— Хорошо. А вы в курсе, что у Драко послезавтра помолвка? Боюсь, ваше логическое завершение немного запоздало. — Люциус сокрушенно покачал головой и отставил чашку.

— Я слышал что-то, — Гарри небрежно махнул рукой. — В обществе бродят исключительно слухи, так что изменение состава участников никто не заметит... Разумеется, кроме самих участников, но тут, я думаю, все сложится к обоюдному согласию сторон, вы не находите?

Было нелегко поддерживать легкий деловой тон, но Гарри старался оставаться в меру уверенным, в меру вежливым и в меру напористым — непривычное для него поведение.

— Хм. Вообще-то, мой сын дал свое согласие на эту помолвку, так что вряд ли это можно назвать слухом. Но я хотел бы знать, мистер Поттер... — Люциус пристально посмотрел на Гарри, — вы имеете отношение к статье в приложении «Пророка», которое было... если не ошибаюсь, два месяца назад?

— А какое это имеет значение? — Гарри сцепил руки в замок. — Эта статья... и колдография появились по моей вине, я попытался сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы уменьшить... ущерб от нее, а также сделал все, чтобы впредь такого бесцеремонного вмешательства в жизнь вашего сына... нашу жизнь не было, — он непроизвольно потер костяшки пальцев: в результате "общения" с Трампом Гарри выбил себе сустав. — Что касается согласия Драко... — Гарри поднял глаза на Люциуса и прищурился. — Не думаю, что это было обдуманное и до конца ммм... добровольное решение. Не так ли?

— Так это был ваш... эмм... — Люциус отвел взгляд, поднялся и повернулся к Гарри спиной, — ваше изображение на колдографии? — спросил он сдавленно. — Что ж, мистер Поттер, вы обрушили на меня сегодня избыток сюрпризов.

Он медленно прошелся по комнате, заложив руки за спину, и остановился у камина.

— Но факт остается фактом. Драко — мой единственный сын и у него будет традиционная семья. Он принимает свои обязательства перед родом. Не знаю, известно ли вам, но в чистокровных семьях это не пустой звук. Положение, знаете ли, обязывает. Ни Драко, ни я не можем допустить, чтобы род Малфоев прервался. И я не дам согласия на ваш... союз. Поймите меня правильно, будь вы девицей... впрочем, этот разговор не имеет смысла. — Люциус обернулся и холодно взглянул на Гарри. — Сожалею, мистер Поттер, но я ничем не могу вам помочь.

Почувствовав, что кровь приливает к щекам, Гарри попытался скрыть охватившие его эмоции, вернувшись к кофе. Он остыл, на языке неприятно осел горький осадок — какого дементора в семье Малфоев экономят на сахаре?

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, — скрывая резкость за вежливой улыбкой, ответил Гарри. — Факт вступления в брак не гарантирует появления наследников, вы не находите? Или здесь вы тоже намерены... чутко руководить Драко? Он любит меня, — Гарри незаметно сложил пальцы крестом, на удачу, чтобы не сглазить. — И не думаю, что он счастлив, соглашаясь с вашим решением создать для него традиционную семью. Но как только Драко сам решит, что пришло время продолжить род, ему ничто не сможет помешать. Он сможет оставить меня в любой момент. С другой стороны, брак со мной ничем не может испортить репутацию Драко, а может, даже наоборот... Я предлагаю вам еще раз обдумать мое предложение. Вопрос с его потенциальной невестой я тоже помогу урегулировать, не думаю, что после той газетной статьи, она и ее родители сильно стремятся к заключению этого брака. Со своей стороны, я готов компенсировать им ущерб, отступные…

Люциус медленно подошел обратно к своему креслу и сел, задумчиво изучая перстень — большую серебряную печатку на среднем пальце.

— Вы торгуетесь? — он поднял голову. — Мистер Поттер, вы торгуетесь со мной? — по лицу скользнула едва заметная улыбка. — Не ожидал, что доживу до этого светлого дня. Что ж, раз вы выбрали такой подход, давайте говорить как деловые люди.

Люциус щелкнул пальцами и, бросив возникшему домовику: «Еще кофе мистеру Поттеру, а мне виски», — снова посмотрел на Гарри.

— Итак, мистер Поттер. Во-первых, помолвка моего сына — вопрос решенный, вторая сторона заинтересована в этом браке не менее чем мы, а возможно, и более. Во-вторых, — он взял у домовика бокал с виски и покачал его на ладони, — брак с вами действительно в некотором роде... приемлем, но где гарантии того, что вы не бросите Драко через определенное время, как бросили... миссис Поттер? В этом случае, после шумихи, которая без сомнения разразится вокруг ваших имен, создать чистокровный союз Драко с приличной девушкой будет гораздо сложнее, чем сейчас. Не так ли?

— Мистер Малфой, я не торгуюсь. Я предлагаю выход, который оптимально устроит все стороны, я имею в виду вас, себя и в первую очередь вашего сына, которого вы не хотели бы потерять, я думаю. Что касается миссис Поттер, наш брак был расторгнут по обоюдному согласию, я, как вы изволили выразиться, ее не бросал. Скорее, это было ее решение, после того, как выяснилось, что ммм... наша дальнейшая совместная жизнь невозможна.

Гарри взял принесенный кофе, пригубил, убеждаясь, что сахара опять не положили, и отставил чашку.

— Что касается ваших опасений по поводу моего предполагаемого непостоянства, я так понимаю, уверений в моей искренней любви к Драко для вас будет недостаточно, поэтому, вступая в брак, я готов дать традиционную клятву, не требуя того же от Драко. Я понимаю, что это не принято, но это гарантирует, что без его согласия, я не смогу оставить его, тогда как он сможет это сделать в любой момент.

— Что ж, хорошо, пожалуй, клятву я могу считать своеобразной гарантией, — Люциус неожиданно подался вперед и оказался нос к носу с Гарри. Светлый, холодный взгляд, казалось, пронизывал насквозь. — А теперь скажите мне, мистер Поттер, зачем вам все это нужно? Вы устали прятать свои нетрадиционные предпочтения? Или в вас взыграло благородство, и вы решили таким странным образом искупить вину перед моим сыном за ту мерзкую статью? Что вами движет... Гарри?

Поттер вспыхнул, но не отстранился, с удивительной для самого себя легкостью выдерживая взгляд.

— Я уже сказал, мистер Малфой. Я люблю Драко и хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, как бы это странно ни звучало для вас. Что касается моей вины, — Гарри прищурился, — я виноват только в том, что не сделал ему предложение раньше, лишая нас возможности вести эту приятную беседу. Так что в данном случае мной движет исключительно желание наверстать упущенное и исправить собственную нерасторопность.

— О да, именно это меня и интересует. Любовь, говорите? — Люциус резко выпрямился. — Насколько мне известно, вас с моим сыном связывали совсем иные чувства. Но если даже я на миг допущу, что мир перевернулся, и вы внезапно влюбились в Драко, то где же вы были все это время, мистер Поттер? Где вы были, пока мой сын... — он качнул головой и опасно прищурился. — Долго же вы осознавали свою любовь.

— Вам даже не было известно, с кем он встречается, что вы можете знать о чувствах, которые меня с ним связывают? — резко ответил Гарри, упрямо глядя исподлобья. — Так что не вам судить о том, как долго я осознавал. А насчет последнего времени... скажем так, я искал возможность быть с Драко, не создавая нам дополнительных сложностей.

Гарри не хотелось признаваться в собственном идиотизме. И тем более не хотелось рассказывать о том, что Драко готов был послать подальше любимую семью, и только нерешительность Гарри спасла Люциуса от конфликта, а то и потери наследника.

Сложив руки на коленях, Гарри задрал подбородок.

Люциус долго молчал, потом очень знакомым жестом потер виски и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, устало прикрыл глаза, тоже очень знакомо.

— А что если, изыскивая возможности, — заговорил он каким-то странным, глуховатым голосом, — вы опоздали со своим предложением? Насколько я понял, вы уже давно не видели Драко и... многое пропустили. Я польщен, мистер Поттер, что сначала вы пришли ко мне, но на вашем месте я бы не был так уверен в благополучном исходе.

— Но на моем месте все же я, так что позвольте мне не разделить ваши сомнения, — Гарри почувствовал, как ладони предательски холодеют от одной мысли, что Люциус может оказаться прав. — С другой стороны, если грядущая помолвка и последующее заключение брака, устроенного вами, действительно полностью одобрены, поддержаны и с радостью приняты Драко, то я готов откланяться, поскольку уже имел честь сообщить, что его счастье для меня имеет большое значение. Но сдается мне, что в нашем ммм... споре, прав я, а не вы. — Гарри прищурился и вдруг выдохнул, теряя в интонациях деловой напор: — Мистер Малфой... Поверьте, я хочу как лучше... и для него тоже. Позвольте нам быть счастливыми, а дальше как получится... если он захочет уйти, он всегда сможет это сделать, и это будет его осознанное желание остепениться и создать нормальную семью... с детьми. А я... я обещаю уважать его решение.

— Счастливыми? — Люциус окинул Гарри неопределенным взглядом и усмехнулся. — Я уже видел, каким счастливым вы его сделали. Поверьте, вашему отцу я бы такого не пожелал, хотя наши отношения и сложно было назвать приятельскими. Я бы взял с вас нерушимую клятву, Поттер, если бы мог. Но, к сожалению, чувства имеют обыкновение со временем гаснуть, даже очень сильные. Поэтому... давайте обсудим детали. И брачный контракт.

 

* * *  
У Гарри внезапно появился шанс увидеть, насколько Люциус Малфой ловкий и деловой человек, хотя вообще-то ему не было до этого никакого дела.

Люциус так резво взялся за исполнение желания Гарри, что тот очнулся лишь на пороге банка, с пергаментом, на котором четким почерком были изложены подробные инструкции. Вопрос финансов его волновал в последнюю очередь, а теперь уже точно несостоявшуюся невесту Малфоя — похоже, в первую.

Личный счет Гарри, то, что было накоплено за время работы в аврорате, опустел мгновенно, пришлось влезать в родительское хранилище.

Пока пара угрюмых гоблинов что-то сверяла и перепроверяла по бумагам, Поттер бродил по полутемному помещению, от скуки рассматривая содержимое полок, тянувшихся вдоль стены. Старинная посуда, книги с потертыми обложками и латинскими названиями, несколько шкатулок — ничего интересного, хотя книги можно было бы показать Гермионе… Он потянул одну, другую… кожаные переплеты слиплись, и в результате вся стопка рухнула герою на голову.

Гоблины отвлеклись от своего занятия, смерили Гарри презрительными взглядами и снова принялись что-то считать. Немного смущенный, Поттер принялся запихивать книги на место, но последний том никак не хотел вставать на полку. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, Гарри принялся толкать его с удвоенной силой, и в этот момент на пол что-то упало.

Гарри увидел потертый бархатный мешочек с едва различимым вензелем — «П» в завитушках, а внутри лежал перстень.

Гоблины позвали его, закончив сверку, и Гарри, сунув находку в карман, отправился заканчивать дела.

Оказавшись вечером дома, усталый и вымотанный бесконечным днем и деятельным Люциусом, он рассмотрел кольцо — и вдруг решил, что это знак. Немного подумал и связался по камину с Гермионой. К счастью, она была в гостиной одна.

— Привет, извини, что поздно. Слушай, я тут в родительском хранилище одну штуку нашел… — он показал перстень. — Вроде древняя… Ты про такое ничего не слышала?

— А что ты делал в хранилище? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, опускаясь на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть находку.

— Ну, скажем так, — я финансово утрясал возможность жениться на Малфое…

— Чего? Ты его купить решил? — фыркнула Гермиона, разглядывая кольцо.

— Не купить, а выкупить… неважно… Что ты думаешь об этом? — он помахал перстнем.

— Не знаю… Вещь старинная, гоблинской работы, похожа на фамильный свадебный артефакт… может быть, оно обручальное… Вообще, у меня есть несколько справочников, могу свериться с ними… Подожди! Ты что, правда решил жениться на Малфое?

— Ага! Слушай, посмотри, а? Я проверил, вроде темных заклятий на нем нет, но с этими побрякушками никогда не знаешь наверняка… Только мне прямо сейчас надо! У меня помолвка завтра

— С кем? — глупо спросила девушка, неверяще вглядываясь через пламя в лицо друга.

— Ну с Драко же! Здорово, правда? И тут дракончик…

— Твою мать! — выдохнула Гермиона и воровато оглянулась. — А Рон, конечно, не знает?

Гарри смутился, отвел глаза и спрятал кольцо в карман.

— Ну… все так быстро получилось… Ты же мне только вчера рассказала… Ну и вот… Я не был уверен …

— А сейчас, значит, уверен?

Вздохнув, Гарри поправил очки.

— А сейчас у меня нет выбора. Если Драко мне откажет, меня убьет его папаша… А если не убьет, я сам сдохну…

— А если все получится, тебя убьет Рон… И меня в придачу, за то, что натолкнула на эту светлую мысль…

— Нууу… может, не убьет, — неуверенно протянул Гарри: о том, как друг отнесется к его скоропалительному решению, он как–то не подумал — привык, что тот во всем его поддерживает.

— Отлично! — выпалила Гермиона, отстраняясь от камина. — Как ни поверни — везде трупы, — она нервно хихикнула. — Будем разбираться по мере возникновения сложностей. Я сейчас поищу про твое кольцо что-нибудь, потом с тобой свяжусь… Надеюсь, ты не расстроишься, если мы не придем к тебе на помолвку?

Представив завтрашний визит друзей, Гарри ощутимо побледнел и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Хорошо. А дальше… ну, или Рона удастся подготовить… к новостям потрясающего характера… или… Свадьба когда?

— Люциус сказал, в сентябре вроде…

— Боже, я надеюсь, в сентябре через триста лет! Ладно, далеко не уходи, узнаю на счет кольца, свяжусь с тобой камином.

 

* * *  
Еще до назначенного времени и прихода гостей Гарри поднялся в башню, где была комната Драко. Он страшно волновался перед первой за столько времени встречей, ладони потели, и он то и дело вытирал их о парадную мантию. Люциус заверил его, что на сегодняшний день все внутренние ограничения в замке сняты, поэтому, подойдя к двери, Гарри слегка потянул ручку. Дверь не поддалась. Гарри подергал сильнее — ничего. Чувствуя, что появляется ощущение приближающихся неприятностей, он заколотил по двери кулаками.

— Малфой! Малфой, это я! Открой! — крикнул он. От волнения и иррационального страха голос сорвался.

Дверь распахнулась и с треском впечаталась в стену. Драко стоял прямо напротив Гарри — на подоконнике открытого настежь окна, сжимая в руке метлу.

— Какого черта, Поттер? — рявкнул он. — Что ты здесь забыл?

Аврорские инстинкты не позволили как следует осмыслить происходящее — невербальным акцио Гарри призвал метлу Малфоя. От рывка Драко слетел с подоконника на пол, выпуская полированное метловище.

— Тебя, — наконец слова догнали действия, и Гарри, отбросив метлу, подошел к Малфою. — Прости меня.

— Блядь! Какого... — Драко шагнул назад и, взмахнув палочкой, запечатал дверь. — Акцио, метла! — велел он и, только снова вцепившись в древко, посмотрел на Гарри. Вид у него был измученный. Темные тени под глазами, бледные щеки, волосы, небрежно затянутые в пучок. Одет он был также как и выглядел — потертые джинсы, простая черная водолазка и небольшая кожаная сумка на поясе, очень... маггловская. — Поттер, у меня нет времени. Не знаю, за что надо тебя прощать, но это уже неважно. Я должен бежать.

Гарри положил руку на метлу, чуть выше пальцев Малфоя, надежно ее удерживая.

— Куда бежать? До приема еще час... а пока гости соберутся, все полтора. А ты еще не одет! — он потянул метлу на себя. — Потом побегаешь... Давай, мне надо примерить тебе кольцо... а то оно само по пальцу не уменьшается... А тебе надо привести себя в порядок. Не то чтобы ты мне не нравился в таком виде, но потом сам же будешь истерить, что на колдографиях рядом со мной выглядишь полным придурком!

Драко помотал головой и попытался вырвать метлу.

— Что за чушь? Какое кольцо? Какие колдографии? Ты пришел меня поздравить с помолвкой что ли? Зря старался. Помолвки не будет. Сегодня... или вообще...

— Почему не будет? — растерялся Гарри и снова дернул метлу. — Я же извинился! Сядь, успокойся... я тебе кольцо покажу, тебе понравится. Фамильное... Поттеровское... я его в Гринготтсе нашел! Красивое... — он еще раз попытался выдернуть метлу. — Малфой, ну хватит, я был сволочью и гадом. Но я осознал! Раскаялся. Давай не сейчас, а? Не будем портить друг другу праздник. Желающих его испортить и так будет в избытке. А потом ты меня даже поколотить можешь... Хоть этой метлой... Только после, не надо, чтобы в газетах были колдографии меня избитого в день собственной помолвки... — Гарри постарался поймать его взгляд, посмотрел жалобно. — Пожалуйста!

— Мать твою, Поттер! — заорал Драко. — Да о чем ты вообще говоришь? Какая еще твоя помолвка? Ты рехнулся? Или я рехнулся? Или оба? — он выпустил метлу и с силой сжал руку в кулак, вдохнул, выдохнул и заговорил спокойнее: — Так, послушай меня. Ты сейчас пойдешь вниз, раз уж приперся, пообщаешься с моим отцом, отвлечешь его, скажешь, что я почти готов и скоро спущусь, а я пока доберусь до границы аппарации и свалю из этого чертова дома, пока чары сняли. Ясно? Ты уже и так меня задержал. Давай сюда метлу!

— Да общался я уже с твоим отцом, — мотнул головой Гарри, пряча метлу за спину. — Он велел мне самому разбираться... Куда тебе лететь? Зачем? Ты не хочешь за меня замуж? Тьфу, блин! В смысле — жениться на мне? — он моргнул, а потом вдруг повел плечами и легким движением палочки испепелил ни в чем не повинную метлу. — Никуда ты не сбежишь, понял? Я буду просить у тебя прощения до тех пор, пока ты не простишь. Ясно тебе?!

От смиренных просительных интонаций не осталось и следа, Гарри наступал на Драко, оттесняя того от окна.

— И я не отстану от тебя, придурок, потому что люблю тебя, и собираюсь жениться! Люциус сказал, осенью, а сейчас ты приведешь себя в порядок, и мы пойдем объявлять о нашей помолвке слетевшимся на дармовую жрачку и сенсации стервятникам. А потом я обещаю искупить каждую твою претензию сторицей, потому что знаю, что виноват! — Голос снова стал тише, он пошарил по карманам, достал бархатный мешочек и протянул его Драко на ладони. — Прости... Выходи за меня, Малфой, а?

— Выхо... — Драко шарахнулся в сторону и, прижавшись спиной к стене, смотрел на Гарри широко открытыми потрясенными глазами. Он судорожно сглотнул и тихо спросил: — Ты что, делаешь мне предложение? Сейчас? — а потом рванулся вперед, схватил Гарри за грудки и хорошенько встряхнул. — Ты говорил с отцом? Когда?

— Вчера, — придушенно отозвался Гарри, кладя руки поверх вцепившихся в его воротник пальцев Драко. — Тихо! Не бей меня... Не сейчас, хотя бы... Я тебе уже десять минут талдычу о том, что делаю предложение! Ну, в смысле, официально будет немного позже, а сейчас мне надо подогнать под тебя кольцо... Это какой-то фамильный артефакт, мне ночью Гермиона объясняла, я не все понял... но что делать надо, запомнил, честно!.. Фух, не души меня! — он попытался отцепить напряженные пальцы.

— А где Глория? — растерянно спросил Драко, потом выпустил Гарри и, нервно пригладив волосы, отошел. — Так. Давай по пунктам. Ты говорил с отцом и предложил ему... себя вместо Глории? И он согласился? О, Мерлин. Ладно, предположим. — Драко вскинул голову и нехорошо прищурился. — И вы с ним все решили. За меня... Отец ладно, с ним все ясно, на горизонте замаячила новая выгодная сделка, и он пошел, как гончая по следу. Но ты... — он нервно сжал кулаки. — Ты был уверен, что я соглашусь, да?

Гарри нагнулся, подбирая выпавший из рук мешочек с перстнем.

— Нет. Не был... — буркнул он, поправляя ворот мантии. — Хотя, ты знаешь... я вру. Я был уверен, что ты согласишься. Вернее, уверен, что смогу тебя уговорить. — Гарри расправил плечи и посмотрел на Драко. — Потому что я поверил тебе... Поверил, что время, которое мы провели вместе, было настоящим. И подумал... что тебе больше понравится быть в браке со мной, чем с какой-то непонятной девушкой... А еще я подумал, что ты сможешь меня простить, если узнаешь, как мне было без тебя плохо...

— И как? — Драко скрестил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок. — Как тебе было плохо?

— Очень, — искренне вздохнул Гарри. — Настолько плохо, что если ты меня сейчас пошлешь, и твой отец сделает из меня гуляш, а потом сотрет в порошок, я не буду сопротивляться... и даже попрошу, чтобы ему не мешали... Я люблю тебя, — просто закончил Гарри.

— Любишь? — Драко усмехнулся и, пройдясь по комнате, сел на кровать. Уперся локтями в колени, опустил голову. — И где ты был со своей любовью эти два месяца? Где, черт возьми, была твоя любовь, когда я просил... — он замолчал, вытащил из кармана сигареты и, прикурив, покосился на Гарри. — Дурак ты, Поттер.

— Я пытался с тобой связаться... я был в "Парадизе"... я писал тебе... Да, я дурак, — Гарри тихо подошел, садясь перед Малфоем на пол, — Я просто не знал, как сделать, чтобы мое желание быть с тобой не навредило нам...

— Да неужели? То есть, это ты обо мне беспокоился? Вернее, о нас, — Малфой скептически хмыкнул. — И что же изменилось, что Гарри Поттер вдруг прозрел и решил, что брак нам точно не повредит? Земля сошла с орбиты? Растаяли вечные льды или воскресли лесные эльфы?

Гарри мрачно насупился.

— Я узнал, что в магическом мире возможно заключение брака... который нам не повредит... — глухо признался он, чувствуя себя последним придурком, но это его устраивало больше, чем быть придурком без Драко.

— Мерлин... — Малфой замер, закашлялся и, давясь смехом, с трудом выдавил: — Поттер. Ты не просто дурак. Ты... феерический дурак!

— Сам дурак, — неуверенно улыбнулся Гарри, надеясь, что гроза миновала. — Ну что? Ты выйдешь за меня? — спросил он, вставая на колени.

— Я подумаю, — помолчав, сказал Драко и протянул руку. — Дай посмотрю твой раритет.

Потянув за завязки мешочка, Гарри аккуратно вытряс ему на ладонь перстень. Миниатюрный дракон, обвиваясь вокруг пальца, держал в лапах и крыльях большой квадратный камень глубокого бордового цвета. Почерневшее серебро блеснуло в руке Малфоя, а солнечный свет причудливо заиграл на гранях камня.

— Красивый, правда? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Драко поднес руку ближе к глазам, посмотрел на свет.

— Правда, — сказал задумчиво. — И лет ему... не мало. Ты хочешь отдать его мне?

— Малфой, я собираюсь разделить с тобой собственную жизнь, а ты у меня про всякие глупости спрашиваешь, — Гарри пожал плечами, — Да, я хочу обручиться с тобой этим колечком, — терпеливо повторил он. — Тем более, Гермиона нашла его в каком-то реестре артефактов, оказалось, что оно еще и полезное... Ну, ты согласен?

Драко хмыкнул.

— По нему видно, что полезное. И скорее всего, фамильное. А жизнь свою ты уже разделял. И что из этого вышло? — Он снова протянул руку. — Оно велико мне размера на три. Это не простое кольцо, и я так понимаю, ты в курсе, что уменьшить его не просто. Ну, попробуй, посмотрим, чему научила тебя Грейнджер.

— Э, нет, Малфой, так не получится. Это магия крови, так что либо ты принимаешь мое предложение, и тогда я демонстрирую, чему меня научила Гермиона, или нет...

Драко закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, что это магия крови, о, мой просвещенный Поттер. Сказал же, пробуй.

— Нет, — Гарри лукаво улыбнулся. — Пусть все будет по правилам, скажи мне, что ты согласен выйти за меня замуж!

— Иди ты, Поттер, знаешь куда?! — Драко сунул Гарри кольцо и, склонившись, больно притянул за волосы. — Сюда, — выдохнул он и коснулся губ Гарри своими. — Хочешь по правилам, значит? Что ж. Я, Драко Люциус Малфой, находясь в здравой памяти и трезвом уме, — хотя в этом я не уверен — соглашаюсь вступить в брачный союз с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером. Когда там? Осенью? Пусть будет осенью. При условии, что названный Гарри Джеймс Поттер преподнесет мне в качестве свадебного подарка новую модель Молнии, взамен подло сожженной моей. И компенсирует весь моральный ущерб, который нанес мне за время нашего знакомства, в десяти... нет, двадцатикратном размере. Собой. Я, в свою очередь, обязуюсь принять компенсацию и не проклинать Гарри Джеймса Поттера в течение... хм... трех месяцев нашей супружеской жизни. Дальше ничего гарантировать не могу.

— Принимается, — фыркнул Гарри. Легкое прикосновение к губам обожгло, посылая по всему телу мурашки. — Давай руку, — он потянул Драко за пальцы, надел перстень, близоруко прищурился, потом неуловимым движением расцарапал какой-то загогулиной дракона себе палец и прижал ранку к камню. Тот неожиданно засветился ровным темно-розовым светом, и перстень на глазах сжался по размеру Малфоя.

— Все... Ну как? Удобно? Теперь, если верить старинным записям, его с тебя никто не сможет снять... кроме тебя самого, даже я. А еще предполагается, что я буду знать, если ты попадешь в неприятности... правда, я не понял, как именно и если честно, не хочу узнавать...

Гарри продолжал держать Драко за руку, а потом вдруг подался вперед и уткнулся макушкой ему в живот.

— Блядь! Малфой, как же я по тебе соскучился. — С души будто свалился булыжник размером с Хогвартс, моментально возвращая возможность жить и чувствовать в полной мере, не боясь и не оглядываясь.

Драко прошелся рукой по его волосам, растрепал вихры на затылке и тихо фыркнул.

— Не верю. Докажи.

Боднув Драко в живот и заставив упасть навзничь, Гарри заполз на кровать и уселся на него, вцепляясь изо всех сил.

— Когда там... наш торжественный выход? — Драко лихорадочно расстегивал мантию Гарри. — Только отца тут не хватало... с наставлениями.

— Пофигу, — выдохнул Гарри, сдирая с пояса Малфоя сумку и дергая застежку на джинсах.

— Вот же вырядился. Как капуста, — бормотал Драко, пытаясь стащить с Гарри галстук, но в конце концов бросил, расстегнул рубашку и прижал ладони к спине. — Я устал без тебя, Поттер.

Руки ощутимо дрожали, дыхание сбивалось, в висках стучало. Единственное, на что хватило Гарри, это рывком задрать водолазку Драко, прижимаясь к его груди. Зарывшись лицом в его шею, Гарри жадно вдыхал знакомый запах кожи и вздрагивал от возбуждения.

Драко дернулся вверх и потянул за собой Гарри, вползая на кровать с ногами.

— Ну, чего разлегся? — он бесцеремонно пихнул Гарри в бок, заставляя приподняться, и, проявляя чудеса акробатики, стремительно стянул джинсы. — Давай. Доказывай, — пропыхтел он, спинывая с кровати джинсовый комок. — Пока я не решил, что ты нагло врешь!

Гарри честно попытался последовать его примеру и даже стянул брюки почти до колен, но закончить прекрасное начинание уже не хватило сил — близость Малфоя, долгожданного и доступного, вынесла остатки самоконтроля. Размазав по члену слюну, Гарри навалился всем телом, неловко помогая себе рукой, медленно вталкиваясь в Драко. Войдя до основания, Гарри понял, что не дышал, прерывисто вздохнув, он качнул бедрами и чуть не взвыл от облегчения и удовольствия.

Драко лежал, запрокинув голову и закусив губу. На шее над воротом отчетливо бился пульс. Задранная водолазка сбилась подмышками, оголяя грудь и напряженный живот. Выгнувшись, он ухватился руками за спинку кровати и, закинув ноги Гарри на поясницу, резко подался навстречу, сжимая мышцы вокруг члена.

— Н–ну...

Гарри выдохнул, прижался губами к бьющейся жилке. И начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, потом ускоряясь, придерживая Драко за плечи. Спина под мантией безбожно потела, галстук то и дело норовил попасть в рот, Гарри раздраженно мотал головой, отплевываясь от скользкой полоски ткани, чтобы она не мешала целовать губы, подбородок, шею, скомканную водолазку, грудь.

Роскошная кровать Малфоя поскрипывала и вздыхала, подрагивали деревянные столбики с резным узором, Драко приглушенно стонал, когда Гарри отрывался от его губ, прижимался влажной щекой к белоснежной наволочке.

Чувствуя, что долго не продержится, Гарри пропихнул ладонь между их телами, сжимая член Малфоя. Толчки стали быстрее, отрывистее, Гарри старался ласкать Драко в такт, но сбивался, начинал снова, пока, наконец, вдоль позвоночника не прошла горячая волна, заставляя выгнуться, до боли вжимая бедра в Малфоя. Запрокинув голову, прикусив губу, чтобы не слишком громко стонать от наслаждения, Гарри кончил.

Драко хватило нескольких движений руки по члену, чтобы глухо застонать и, вздрагивая, обмякнуть на кровати. Отдышавшись, он потянул Гарри за руку на себя.

— Иди сюда.

Гарри улегся сверху и, чувствуя животом влажный мягкий член, улыбнулся.

— Малфой... Я правда… соскучился, — хрипло шепнул он, вытирая потный лоб о покрывало над плечом Драко.

— Ладно. Считай, что я поверил... пока. Скажи, Поттер, ты долго уламывал отца?

— Уламывал на что? — не понял Гарри. В голове было пусто.

— На брак со мной.

— Нууу... знаешь, при общении с твоим папочкой минута идет за десять... для меня, во всяком случае. Когда он согласился, я себя чувствовал так, будто еще один хоркрукс взломал... Кстати, он что, не спрашивал, с кем это ты так интересно проводил время, пока домой не вернулся? — Гарри завозился, подминая под себя Драко и удобно устраиваясь у него на плече.

— У нас не настолько доверительные отношения, чтобы я рассказывал ему об объектах своих сексуальных интересов. И тем более — о тебе. — Драко слегка улыбнулся. — К тому же, ты, пожалуй, был лучшей тайной в моей жизни, ее стоило хранить. А отец... он хочет внука. Ему кажется, что если я немедленно не обзаведусь приличным семейством, то не обзаведусь уже никогда. Его можно понять и вполне вероятно, что он прав. Но я из-за этого не собираюсь вести себя как баран под Империо. Представляешь, он не выпускал меня из дома. Навесил какие–то хитрые защитные чары, нас даже совы не находили, только камин, и тот с ограниченным доступом и закрыт на выход. Мне сначала было все равно. Я вообще плохо понимал, где нахожусь. А потом… — Малфой помолчал, — я понял, что не смогу. Ждал этой чертовой помолвки. Знал, что отец снимет блоки для гостей. И я должен успеть. Хотя... я думаю, что он не просто так меня запер, понял что-то, и боялся, что не вернусь. Самое идиотское в этой ситуации то, что он меня любит, — Драко фыркнул. — Как-то очень по-своему, но любит, и при этом совершенно не понимает.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, — судя по тому, что он все-таки согласился... и даже не сильно меня мучил, я думаю, что он прекрасно тебя понимает...

Вдруг раздался тихий хлопок, и в комнате появился домовик.

— Хозяин Люциус стоит за дверью и говорит, что если вы через пятнадцать минут не спуститесь в Зеленую гостиную, он, хотя ему очень противно, войдет сюда и потащит хозяина Драко и его гостя вниз за шкирки... — явно заученно пропищал он, прижав уши и зажмурившись от ужаса.

Драко сдвинул Гарри, приподнялся на локтях и заорал:

— Спасибо, папа, ты офигенно добрый! Сейчас будем, только штаны наденем! — А потом упал на подушку и расхохотался. Домовик с хлопком исчез, а Малфой, отсмеявшись, посмотрел на Гарри. — Ты очень наивный, Поттер. И тебе еще предстоит пройти школу выживания среди Малфоев. Отец увидел в тебе выгодный выход. И сын вроде как вменяем и получил то, что хотел, и сам он со всех сторон добрый, понимающий глава рода и отличный отец, да еще и такой грандиозный пиар фамилии. В общем, одни сплошные плюсы. А раз уж он пожертвовал своей мечтой о внуках, значит, усмотрел и что-то еще, чего я пока не вижу.

— Мне плевать на его мотивы, — пожал плечами Гарри, неохотно скатываясь с Малфоя и пытаясь привести в порядок одежду. — Я согласен быть хоть выходом, хоть входом, главное, что я получил то, что хотел, а у кого выгода больше, время покажет, — ухмыльнулся он, дергая вконец перекрутившийся галстук. — Ты умеешь эту хрень завязывать? — спросил он, поняв, что узел развязался.

— Умею. — Драко потянулся и встал, на ходу стягивая водолазку. Подобрал с пола джинсы и, махнув в сторону Гарри волшебной палочкой, удовлетворенно кивнул. — Вот. В следующий раз завяжу руками, сейчас некогда. Мы же не хотим, чтобы журналисты вломились прямо сюда? — Он шагнул к шкафу, распахнул огромные створки и поманил Гарри пальцем. Иди сюда. Можешь выбрать мне мантию. Только, ради Мерлина, не синюю. Я в душ.

Драко исчез за неприметной дверью, почти сливавшейся с гобеленом. Заглянув в шкаф, Гарри озадаченно почесал макушку — на вешалках висело несколько десятков самых разных мантий. Он попытался покопаться в них, но удостоверившись, что ничего в этом не понимает, взял сигареты Малфоя и устроился на подоконнике у открытого окна.

Погода была на редкость теплая, на открытых местах снег уже сошел, а вдалеке, под деревьями, оседал ноздреватой шапкой. Воздух пах сырой землей и весной, внутри было тепло, и даже участие в предстоящем приеме совсем не пугало — вместе с Драко он был готов пережить и не такое.

— Ну и где? — недовольно протянул Малфой, появляясь из ванной. Он был уже в черных брюках и строгой белой рубашке. — Блин, Поттер, мог бы взять наугад, сказал же — лишь бы не синяя. — Замерев у открытого шкафа, он задумчиво потер пальцем подбородок. — Ну и ладно. Тогда так. Зато отец возрадуется. — Драко влез в роскошную черную мантию с переливчатым узором и набивной вышивкой, откинул назад волосы, которые ровной волной улеглись до лопаток, пристально себя оглядел и обернулся к Гарри. — Дай сюда сигареты! — стремительно оказавшись рядом, он прикурил и надменно вскинул бровь. — Ну что? Похож я на достойного наследника?

Гарри хмыкнул, прикрывая ладонью глаза, будто ослеплен величием Малфоя. Когда тот подошел, Гарри погладил его по плечу, расправляя ткань, накрутил на палец прядь светлых волос и задумчиво подергал.

— Похож. На достойного супруга Гарри Поттера... Я считаю, общественность будет рыдать от зависти...

— Пока не супруга, Поттер, Не торопи события. И я уж не знаю, кто там будет рыдать, но точно не твои фанаты, и не твои друзья. Грейнджер, я так понимаю, уже в курсе.

— Малфой, — Гарри потянул за волосы сильнее, заставляя Драко приблизиться, — если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе соскочить в последний момент, ты глубоко заблуждаешься! Так что события я не тороплю, я их форсирую.

Драко швырнул окурок в окно и посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

— Пойдем, Поттер. Нас там заждались. Я уже сказал тебе, что согласен, но давай не будем ничего загадывать. С некоторых пор я стал суеверен. Давай просто... — он неопределенно махнул рукой и, дотянувшись до губ, неторопливо поцеловал. — Просто будем вместе. Сколько сможем.


End file.
